Espoir
by dcasimir
Summary: Hello, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur le couple Olicity, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les autres. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews que ce soit positive ou négative, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça permet de s'améliorer. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Oliver**

 _\- Papa, maman a dit que tu devais m'emmener à l'école._

L'emmener à l'école elle se fiche de moi ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça. J'ai d'autre chose à faire notamment prendre un avion dans moins de deux heures.

 _\- Laurel... Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps... Mon avion décolle dans moins de deux heures._

 _\- Ah oui... J'avais oublié tu pars en Russie, la rejoindre elle... Alors que nous sommes toujours marié je te rappelle et nous avons un fils aussi..._

 _\- Laurel arrête s'il te plait... J'ai essayé depuis mon retour et ça ne fonctionne pas... Toi et moi c'était une erreur... J'ai toujours aimé Felicity..._

 _\- Papa, c'est qui Felicity..._

 _\- Logan, va dans ta chambre s'il te plait._

 _\- Tu l'as toujours aimé, alors pourquoi tu m'a épousé avant de partir sur ce bateau... Pourquoi tu peux me l'expliquer !_

 _\- Parce que je n'avais pas le choix, tu étais enceinte et mes parents aussi bien que les tiens ont insisté... J'étais pris au piège..._

 _\- Pris au piège... Bein voyons..._

 _\- Ne le prend pas comme ça Laurel... Je sais que tu m'as toujours aimé, et je vois que c'est encore le cas, je ne sais pas si moi je t'ai aimé en tout cas pas autant que toi, la preuve je t'ai quitté des que j'ai aperçu Felicity.. Si tu n'étais pas tombé enceinte, jamais nous ne nous serions marié... Puis j'ai changé... Ces cinq années passé loin de toi, de tout m'ont fait prendre conscience que la vie que j'avais avant mon départ n'était pas celle que je voulais mener. Je ne peux pas continuer de te faire du mal, de vous en faire à toi et Logan... Pas alors que je sais que je ne t'aime pas comme je le devrais. Pas alors que j'ai passé les cinq dernières années de ma vie à regarder tout les jours la photo de Felicity..._

 _\- Tu regardais sa photo... Est ce que tu pensais à moi au moins, moi ta femme... Et a ton enfant tu y pensais._

 _\- Chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde je pensais à notre enfant, mais seulement à lui... Désolé, tu ne faisais pas partie de mes pensées... Pas du tout même... C'est même pour cela qu'au bout de trois mois je me suis débarrassé de mon alliance. Je suis désolé Laurel, tu es une fille gentille mais je ne peux pas rester et être malheureux à tes côtés. Je dois la retrouver..._

 _\- Et Logan tu y as pensé ? As tu pensais à lui ? A ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ?_

 _\- Bien sur... Et je me dis que ce n'est pas le seul enfant qui aura des parents séparés..._

 _\- Tu me déçois Oliver... Tu as vraiment changé et je n'aime pas la personne que tu es devenu... Prends tes affaires et sort de chez moi._

 _\- De chez toi ! Juste au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tout cela m'appartient..._

 **(Flash back)**

 _Cinq ans plus tôt_

Je suis devant le prêtre, je porte un costume trois pièce noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate. Laurel est à mes côté, elle porte une robe de marié, toute simple qui épouse son corps. Son ventre est légèrement rebondi. Elle est enceinte de quatre mois. Je me trouve la contre ma volonté, j'ai mis Laurel enceinte et ma famille a insisté pour que j'assume mes responsabilités... Je suis malheureux alors que ça devrait être le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais, mon coeur appartient à une autre personne, une jeune femme belle et intelligente. Felicity Smoak, lorsque mon regard s'est posé sur le sien, j'en suis tombé amoureux... Je pensais que les coups de foudre n'existait pas mais, je me suis bien trompé... J'ai quitté Laurel et j'ai vécu une belle aventure avec Felicity, elle me rendait heureux, bien plus que Laurel, nous partagions tout un tas de chose ensemble, nous parlions beaucoup d'avenir et je ne me voyais pas finir ma vie autrement qu'auprès d'elle... Nous avons vécu trois mois de rêve... Trois mois où il n'y avait que nous... Et ce fameux soir de juin le onze pour être exact tout a basculé. Quentin Lance s'est pointé chez nous et il a tout balancé à ma mère... Comme quoi Laurel était enceinte de quatre mois et demi et que c'était moi le père, je n'étais absolument pas au courant. La garce elle m'a fait un enfant dans le dos. A partir de ce moment la tout est allée très vite... J'ai du quitté Felicity et j'ai du prendre mes responsabilités. Mon père et ma mère y tenaient, enfin surtout ma mère mon père n'a fait que suivre, je me suis plié aux volontés de ma famille et je me suis retrouvé devant l'église à devoir sourire et feindre ma joie, si c'était à refaire je ne le referai pas, mais bon sang qu'est ce qui m'a pris à ce moment la de les écouter...

Après la cérémonie, qui fût je dois tout de même l'avouer belle, enfin pour les invités, je souriais mais le coeur n'y étais pas du tout, durant toute la cérémonie j'ai espérais que Felicity me sauve de ce mariage qu'elle arrive et dise qu'elle s'y opposé mais malheureusement elle n'est pas apparu et je me suis uni à Laurel.

Après les félicitation et la soirée, nous sommes partis Laurel et moi chez nous... Un grand loft que mes parents nous ont offert pour notre mariage. Nous nous sommes couchés, Laurel a tenté de me toucher mais je l'ai repoussé. Je lui en voulais pour le bébé... Je pensais qu'elle prenait la pilule... Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible qu'elle tombe enceinte... Bordel si j'avais su qu'elle l'avait oublié plusieurs fois je me serai protégé...

Le premier mois de notre mariage a été chaotique, nous ne nous entendions pas, je rentrais tard le soir pour l'éviter, et je me levais tôt le mâtin pour la même raison. Durant ce mois, je n'avais eut aucune nouvelle de Felicity, j'ai essayé de la chercher mais en vain. Ca été le mois le plus long de ma vie, je me sentais vraiment mal... Je n'avais jamais été aussi malheureux. Je me suis rendu à la société Qc et j'ai discuté avec mon père. Il m'a alors proposé que nous partions tout les deux pour nous aérer l'esprit. J'ai accepté d'emblé, fuir Laurel et ma mère était pour moi la meilleure des solutions. Un exil d'un mois, ça ne pouvait que me faire du bien, même si je savais qu'a mon retour tout serai à nouveau comme avant... Mais mon père me proposait un échappatoire d'un mois. Ce soir la quand j'ai parlé de mon projet à Laurel elle était furieuse... Bien sur elle ne comprenait pas, qui aurai pu comprendre... Abandonner sa femme qui de surcroît se trouvait enceinte... C'est un acte de lâcheté, mais moi je m'en fichais totalement.

Mon père et moi sommes alors partis, puis il y a eut cet incident en mer, notre yacht a coulé... J'ai réussi à sauver ma peau mais malheureusement je ne pas su sauver mon père. J'ai atterrit sur une île et la j'ai vécu des choses horribles bien plus horrible qu'un mariage forcé... Mais toute ces choses m'ont fait prendre conscience que j'aimais Felicity bien plus que je ne le pensais. Chaque soir je regardais sa photo... Chaque soir je priais pour qu'elle aille bien. Je ne pensais pas à Laurel... Je pensais tout de même au bébé.

Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai couru à la société pour voir Felicity mais on m'a appris qu'elle était partie, qu'elle avait demandé à quitter les états-unis. J'étais anéanti... Je suis alors retourné voir ma mère et ma soeur. Elles étaient heureuses de me savoir en vie... Ma mère m'a alors dit que je devais retourner au côté de ma femme et de mon fils... J'avais donc eut un fils... Je ne suis pas resté longtemps avec elle, je suis parti chez moi.

Lorsque Laurel m'a vue, elle m'a sauté dans les bras... Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais heureux ni malheureux, j'étais à mi chemin entre ses deux émotions. Puis j'ai vu mon fils et la tout à été diffèrent. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai serré contre moi. Je n'ai pas eut besoin de me présenté, mon retour à la vie avait été annoncé dans les médias et Laurel lui avait donc parlé de moi...

 **(Fin du flash back)**

 _\- Oliver... C'est Théa !_

Ma soeur, dieu soit loué elle arrive à temps, je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation des le réveil. Elle vient vers moi et m'enlace avant d'embrasser Logan.

Si j'ai pu retrouver la trace de Felicity c'est grâce à Théa, elle a un ami qui est doué en informatique et qui a tout fait pour la trouver.

Ma soeur malgré notre écart d'âge à toujours été de mon côté, elle a toujours été contre l'avis de ma mère et mon père pour ce mariage mais à douze ans elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire... Et moi non plus alors que j'étais le principal intéressé.

Théa n'aime pas trop Laurel, elles ne s'entendent pas du tout... Si Théa est resté en contact avec elle s'est d'après ce que j'ai compris uniquement pour Logan.

 _\- Tu es prêt ?_

 _\- Oui, je t'attendais._

 _\- (Laurel) Donc si je résume la situation tu n'emmènes pas Logan à l'école !_

 _\- Non, je te l'ai dit... Je n'ai pas le temps... Tu ne travailles pas ce mâtin emmène le..._

 _\- Ok et comment je vais faire ce soir, habituellement c'est toi qui t'occupe de lui..._

 _\- Tu as réussi à survivre cinq ans sans moi... Je pense qu'un mois ou deux de plus ne fera pas la différence._

Je file dans la chambre d'ami prendre ma valise et repasse par celle de mon fils.

 _\- Mon bonhomme, sois sage avec maman d'accord._

Mon fils hoche la tête, je vois qu'il est triste. La situation n'est facile pour personne et surtout pas pour lui. Mais je ne peux pas rester, je ne peux plus... J'ai essayé et ça ne fonctionne pas. Avec Laurel c'est devenue invivable, je ne l'aime pas comme elle, elle m'aime... Je ne suis ici que pour Logan c'est tout.

 _\- Logan regarde moi. Je vais revenir d'accord.. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps, mais je te promets que je rentrerai des que je le pourrai._

 _\- Tu crois que tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail ? Et maman a parlé de Felicity tout à l'heure... C'est qui ?_

 _\- Une amie que papa aimerait retrouver._

J'embrasse et câline mon fils avant de quitter notre loft. Je sais que je vais devoir y revenir mais pas avant d'avoir pu revoir Felicity... Pas avant de lui avoir parlé... Je ne reviendrai pas tant que je n'aurai pas pu discuter avec elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Je sors de l'aéroport, bon sang il fait vraiment froid, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il fasse aussi froid. Je serre ma petite soeur qui grelotte à côté de moi.

 _\- Punaise tu aurais pu m'avertir qu'il faisait aussi froid dans ce pays._

Je souris, je la serre un peu plus.

 _\- Et encore la neige n'est pas encore tombé_.

Nous hélons un taxi et nous nous engouffrons dedans. Je donne l'adresse de notre hôtel. Théa se serre contre moi, je souffle sur ses doigts pour tenter de les réchauffer. Le chauffage de la voiture est à fond et malgré cela nous sentons toujours le froid qui provient de l'extérieur.

Nous arrivons à l'hôtel, d'ici nous pouvons voir la tour de la filiale de chez Qc. Elle est aussi haute que celle que nous avons à Starling et est situé dans un quartier aisé également. Je sors de la voiture après avoir payé notre course. Je récupère les bagages tandis que Théa court vers l'entrée de l'hôtel, je souris je la reconnais bien la.

Nous passons par la réception avant de monter dans notre chambre. J'ai réservé une suite avec deux chambres communicantes.

L'hôtel semble mieux isolé que le taxi, lorsque j'ouvre la porte nous sommes accueilli par une douce chaleur.

Je dépose mes valises sur mon lit et entreprend de les vider. Je range mes vêtements dans la penderie et mes affaires de toilette dans la salle de bain. Celle ci est vraiment belle et luxueuse mais ça ne m'impressionne pas, j'ai déjà vu des choses bien plus jolie que cela.

Théa ne s'extasie pas non plus, elle est allée dans les plus beaux hôtels avec ma mère ces dix dernières années alors elle est comme, habituée.

 _\- Maman a appelé pendant que tu rangeais tes valises... Elle dit que tu es fou... Elle pense que tu ne fais pas les bon choix, mais elle ne dira rien car elle a déjà assez interféré dans ta vie._

 _\- Bein au moins se seront mes choix et si je regrette je n'aurai personne à blâmer à part moi..._

 _\- Je suis désolé Ollie, désolé que tout ça te sois arrivé. Tu ne méritais pas cette vie et même si je déteste Laurel pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, je veux dire un enfant dans le dos... Elle non plus ne mérite pas qu'on la traite ainsi._

 _\- Je ne l'ai pas maltraité... Je ne l'aime pas Théa..._

 _\- Je sais, je ne disais pas ça pour toi... Je disais juste que si nos parents ne t'avaient pas forcé à l'épouser, elle n'aurait peut être pas perdu de temps à se morfondre lorsque tu es parti et aujourd'hui elle serai sûrement heureuse avec quelqu'un qui l'aime comme elle le mérite. Et pareil pour toi, tu serais probablement en train de vivre la vie dont tu rêvais avec Felicity. Alors pour tout ça je suis désolé._

 _\- Ne le sois pas... Ce n'est pas ta faute si nos parents sont de la veille époque. Mais Théa, promet moi de ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds..._

 _\- Je n'aurai pas besoin de le faire... Tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu discuter avec maman et tu lui en veux ce qui est normal... Mais elle a admit plusieurs fois avoir eut tort... Donc je ne pense pas qu'elle me ferait subir la même chose. Tu as en quelque sorte était un essai et comme c'était un échec bah elle ne compte pas le reproduire._

J'embrasse ma petite soeur. Heureusement qu'elle est la, c'est mon petit rayon de soleil. Elle et mon fils sont tout ce qui me reste de ma vie d'avant.

 _\- Je vais y aller. Souhaite moi bonne chance..._

 _\- Bonne chance..._

Lors de mon retour j'ai repris la société, ma mère ne voulait plus s'en occuper, elle disait qu'elle me revenait. Au départ je n'étais pas très emballé par l'idée mais petit à petit je m'y suis fait et depuis maintenant un mois je sais que je suis fait pour diriger Qc.

Je passe mon gros parkas, j'enfile une paire de gant, pose un bonnet sur ma tête... Je me regarde dans le miroir une dernière fois avant de quitter la suite sous le regard moqueur de ma soeur.

A l'extérieur, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait encore plus froid que lorsque nous somme arrivés. Je monte dans le taxi qui est stationné sur une place de parking qui leur est réservé et je demande au chauffeur de m'emmener chez Qc.

J'y arrive en moins de trois minutes, l'hôtel est donc moins loin que je le pensais.

J'avise le panneau d'information que se trouve près de l'entreprise, le texte défile... Ce qui est noté ne m'intéresse pas mais la température oui, moins vingt degrés... Pas étonnant que je trouve qu'il fasse froid. Je me précipite vers la tour, j'entre dans la porte à tambour, je m'avance et me dirige vers l'accueil. Une jolie jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus me détaille avec beaucoup d'attention. Je souris. Elle me parle en russe... Je comprends ce qu'elle dit mais je suis américain qui plus est dans mon entreprise donc je veux que nous parlions dans ma langue.

 _\- Bonjour monsieur, vous désirez ?_

 _\- Bonjour Mr Queen. J'ai rendez vous avec le vice président._

 _\- Oh monsieur Queen, je ne vous avez pas reconnu désolé... Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Monsieur Lazov vous attend. Son bureau se situe au dix huitième étages. Les ascenseurs sont sur votre droite._

Je me retrouve face à monsieur Lazov, il est plus petit que moi et plus chétif également, je lui serre la main tout en me présentant. Il me dit qu'il est étonné que je me sois déplacé mais ravi de savoir que je vais travailler un peu avec eux. Si il savait que je n'étais la que pour une seule raison, il ne dirait pas les mêmes choses. Je demande à visiter l'entreprise.

Il me montre tout, nous faisons tout les étages, il me présente rapidement à quelque employés que nous croisons et tous sont d'une politesse remarquable. Après deux heures de visite et

d'amabilité nous arrivons enfin au département que me tient le plus à coeur.

Nous parcourons les couloirs du département informatique, mon coeur a changé de rythme des l'instant où j'ai vu le panneau indiquant le département. Je jette un oeil discret dans chaque bureau qui se trouve sur mon chemin et dont les portes sont ouvertes, il n'y a pas beaucoup de femme ici, et le peu que j'en vois sont de dos et pas blonde.

Nous entrons dans la salle de réunion, où justement il s'en tient une. Je m'assoie discrètement dans un coin pour ne pas interrompre le déroulement, Lazov s'assoit sur le siège disponible à côté de moi, je vois bien que ça l'embête d'être la avec moi mais il n'a pas le choix, je suis son supérieur et il doit se plier à mes volontés.

Je détaille chaque visage mais aucun ne m'est familier. Il est clair que Felicity n'est pas la.

La réunion se termine trente minutes après mon arrivé. Je suis présenté au chef du département. Je demande à Lazov de nous laisser et lui suggère de repartir à son poste. Je veux m'entretenir avec le chef monsieur Beria.

Je vois que Beria n'est pas à l'aise, il semble être surpris par ma demande. Je le suis dans son bureau. Il est spacieux et donne sur la ville.

 _\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur Queen._

 _\- J'aimerai que vous me parliez de Felicity Smoak !_

 _\- Mademoiselle est une bonne employée pour ne pas dire la meilleure. Elle est vraiment doué dans son domaine et nous apporte un gros plus. Elle est arrivé dans notre entreprise il y a un peu plus de quatre ans et depuis nous avons vraiment amélioré notre département. Elle est pleine de ressource et positive en plus. Elle fait vraiment partie des meilleures. Vous ne comptez pas nous la reprendre n'est ce pas... Enfin ça ne me regarde pas, c'est vous le responsable... Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire._

Je souris, si il savait... Bien sur que si j'ai l'intention de la reprendre et pas seulement dans mon entreprise, je la veux dans ma vie enfin si elle, elle veut de moi... Ce qui n'est pas encore gagné.

 _\- Non en effet vous ne l'avez pas. Est ce qu'il est possible que je rencontre mademoiselle Smoak ? Je ne l'ai pas vu dans le département._

 _\- Et vous ne la verrez pas... Elle en congés actuellement._

Merde c'est bien ma chance ça, je viens exprès pour la reconquérir et elle n'est pas la. Où est ce que je vais bien pouvoir la trouver maintenant.

 _\- Elle rentre quand ?_

 _\- Dans trois mois._

Quoi trois mois, c'est quoi ce délire... Elle prend trois mois de congés comme ça d'un coup. Il n'a jamais été question de ça chez Queen enfin pas chez nous en tout cas. C'est quoi cette histoire.

 _\- Excusez moi monsieur trois mois... C'est énorme..._

 _\- Euh non pas vraiment, mademoiselle Smoak prend tout ses congés d'un coup. Et toujours à la période hivernale._

Je souris, Felicity déteste l'hiver, le froid, la neige... Je ne suis plus si étonné finalement parce que bon sang qu'il fait glacial en Russie.

 _\- Vous savez où je peux la trouver ? Je dois lui parler..._

 _\- Elle passe ses trois mois de congés à Vegas, chez sa mère il me semble._

Chez sa mère et merde, elle n'était pas si loin de moi. Je prends mon visage dans les mains et pousse un soupir. Je suis censé être ici pour un mois minimum et je vais bien être obligé de respecter mon engagement. Quel horreur mais quel horreur.

 _\- Elle est partie quand ! Vous savez ?_

 _\- Non, je ne connais pas toute sa vie... Mais si vous voulez en savoir plus je vous suggère de demander à Elena elle travaille dans le même bureau et elles sont amie._

Je me lève tout en demandant à Beria où se trouve son bureau. Je vais à l'endroit qu'il m'a indiqué, je frappe à la porte et entre.

Je me retrouve face à une jeune fille blonde, les yeux bleus clair très clair et le teint pale, elle a un corps de déesse et des seins énormes. Elle me gratifie d'un grand sourire.

 _\- Monsieur Queen en chair et en os._

Sympas l'accueil. Je me demande si elle savait que je venais, si elle me connaît parce qu'elle donne cette impression. Elle prend un cadre photo posé sur le bureau voisin, le regarde puis lève les yeux vers moi.

 _\- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé._

 _\- Et qu'est ce qui vous permet de dire ça._

Elle tourne le cadre vers moi et je reste la à le fixer. Le monde semble s'être arrêté autour de moi, il n'y a que moi et cette photo. Je prends le cadre dans mes mains. Cette photo c'est moi et Felicity, nous nous tenons simplement par la main, elle me regarde le visage radieux et moi je lui souris tout en lui jetant un regard qui se veux le plus amoureux possible.

 _\- Vous allez vous en remettre monsieur Queen..._

Je me ressaisi. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver cela ici. Je ne pensais pas que Felicity avait gardé notre photo, pas après ce que je lui avais fait.

 _\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là et je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder pour le moment mais retrouvez moi ce soir au café du coin. J'aurai tout le temps pour répondre à vos questions._


	3. Chapter 3

Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre, après ma visite à Elena je suis retourné voir Lazov, j'ai discuté un moment avec lui des difficultés qu'il rencontrait. Finalement je suis assez satisfait de l'entreprise, il y a moins de travail que ce à quoi je m'attendais, je vais peut être je dis bien peut être parce que rien n'est encore sur tout dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle les soucis seront régler donc je rentrerais probablement plut tôt.

 _\- Oliver, tu me donnes le tournis... Tu ne veux pas venir te détendre au Spa avec moi. Ca pourrait être sympas et ça tuerait le temps aussi._

Je pense que Théa a eu une bonne idée, après avoir fait quelque longueur dans le bassin, je me retrouve sur une table de massage face à ma soeur. Nous discutons tout les deux tout en nous faisant masser.

 _\- Alors c'était une bonne idée non... Il ne te reste plus que dix minutes à patienter._

 _\- J'avoue que pour une fois tu as fait preuve d'intelligence._

Théa se marre et me balance un de ses oreillers dans le visage, je n'hésite pas à lui renvoyer, ensuite je me jette sur elle et la chatouille jusqu'a ce qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter.

 _\- Ca m'avait manqué tout ça... Nos délires, nos disputes, nos discussions... Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici et pas mort..._

 _\- Moi aussi je le suis Théa... Et toi aussi tu m'a manqué. Beaucoup._

Après nos chamaillerie nous regagnons le café que m'a indiqué Elena quelques heures plus tôt, je la cherche du regard, elle est installée dans le fond du bar avec un coca-cola.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, vous êtes venus accompagné, c'est votre femme peut être !_

 _\- Euh non je suis sa soeur. Théa._

Les présentations faites, nous nous installons avec elle. Je commande une tournée de coca pour nous trois.

 _\- Alors Mr Queen que voulez vous savoir ?_

 _\- Appelé moi Oliver s'il vous plait Elena... Je veux juste savoir si Felicity est déjà chez sa mère !_

 _\- Oui depuis hier, elle y est pour trois mois. Elle reviendra ici lorsqu'il l'hiver se sera à peu près calmé._

 _\- Et est ce qu'elle va bien, je veux dire est ce qu'elle est heureuse..._

 _\- Oh vous me demandez si elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie, je serai tenté de vous dire oui... Mais je ne suis pas comme ça alors je vous dis non._

 _\- Vous semblez bien la connaître Elena_.

 _\- Felicity est ma meilleure amie. Depuis le jour où elle arrivait dans mon bureau nous ne nous sommes plus quittées. J'ai beaucoup aimé son caractère enjoué. Elle est pleine de vie. Je n'allais pas bien lorsqu'elle a fait irruption dans l'entreprise, elle m'a très vite remonter le moral._

Je souris ça lui ressemble tellement ça. Elle voit toujours tout positivement.

 _\- Vous semblez beaucoup l'apprécier..._

 _\- Oh oui probablement autant qu'elle vous apprécie... Elle ne vous a pas oublié... Bon en même temps ça aurait été difficile pour elle de vous oublier surtout que lorsqu'elle croise le regard de sa fille se sont vos yeux à vous qu'elle voit._

Quoi ! Comment ! Qu'est ce qu'elle me raconte... Felicity a une fille.. Et elle insinue que c'est la mienne. Je regarde ma petite soeur qui à l'air aussi abasourdie que moi.

 _\- Théa tu savais qu'elle était enceinte ?_

 _\- Bien sur que non Ollie je t'en aurai parlé.. Je ne le savais pas, je viens de l'apprendre comme toi._

 _\- Elena, cet enfant c'est vraiment ma fille..._

 _\- Regardez par vous même._

Elena me montre quelque photo qu'elle a de la petite sur son téléphone. Bien qu'elle porte des lunettes, je ne peux pas dire qu'elle ne me ressemble pas. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Logan et Logan est mon portrait craché. Bon sang j'y crois pas, comment est ce possible, pourquoi ne me l'a t'elle pas dis... Si elle l'avait fait, je ne me serai pas marié avec Laurel, je l'aurai épousé elle.

Je ne pense pas que je puisse poser toutes ces questions à Elena, je préfère avoir les réponses de la bouche de Felicity.

 _\- (Théa) Y'a pas de doute possible Ollie c'est bien ta fille._

 _\- (Elena) Je ne pense pas que Felicity aurait mentie... Puis il n'y a qu'a regarder Rachel pour voir qu'elle vous ressemble, elle n'a pas hérité du physique de sa maman..._

 _\- Elena, est ce que vous pouvez m'envoyer les photos sur mon téléphone..._

Elena hoche la tête, je lui donne mon numéro et les photos ne tarde pas a arriver. Je les enregistre dans mon téléphone sous le nom de Rachel. Rachel, j'aime beaucoup ce prénom. Non j'adore... Il lui va si bien.

 _\- Quand Felicity est arrivé ici, elle avait déjà le bébé ?_

 _\- Oui, Rachel n'était âgé que de deux mois..._

Je me demande comment Felicity a fait pour tout gérer seule. Je m'en veux encore plus de l'avoir abandonné. Je suis vraiment qu'un pauvre type. Théa doit sentir que je m'en veux. Elle pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

 _\- (Elena) Je vois que vous n'êtes pas bien, et que vous vous en voulez... Mais Felicity a très bien compris que vous vous trouviez dans une situation plus que délicate... Elle ne vous en veut pas..._

 _\- Pourtant elle devrait._

 _\- Je vais rentrer, mon fils et mon mari m'attendent. Oliver, ne lui dites pas que vous m'avez parler... Ne lui dites rien. Son amitié m'est très précieuse et je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que c'est moi qui vous ai tout dit. Vous n'aurez qu'a lui dire que vous avez eu accès à son ordinateur et que vous avez vu les photos de Rachel... Si je vous ai parlé ce soir c'est parce que Felicity mérite d'être heureuse et aussi parce que Rachel à le droit de savoir qui est son père._

 _\- Vous avez ma parole Elena, je ne dirai rien. Merci encore pour tout. Bonne soirée..._

Après avoir passé un coup de téléphone à Logan, je m'allonge dans mon lit et je regarde à nouveau les photos que m'a transféré Elena. Rachel est vraiment mignonne. Théa s'installe près de moi et regarde elle aussi l'écran.

 _\- Aucun doute possible Ollie... Elle semble avoir le même âge que Logan._

 _\- Oui... J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que j'ai une fille... Bon sang si Laurel l'apprend elle va être folle de rage._

 _\- Elle l'apprendra Ollie... A moins que tu décides de te dégonfler. De retourner à Starling et de laisser Felicity tranquille._

 _\- C'est inconcevable ça Théa et tu le sais très bien. Je dois la voir. Mais pour le moment je suis coincé ici... J'aurai aimé sauter dans le premier avion pour l'Amérique des l'instant où nous avons quitté le bar... Mais je ne peux pas, je dois gérer les soucis que rencontre l'entreprise. Je me donne quinze jours pour faire le travail. Je travaillerai nuit et jour si il le faut mais dans quinze jours je repars. Je suis désolé Théa ce ne sera pas des vacances pour toi..._

 _\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je vais visiter la ville seule... C'est rien. Chacun ses priorités... Mais pour ce soir on se regarde un film ensemble comme au bon vieux temps._


	4. Chapter 4

_\- Théa c'est bon tout est prêt ?_

 _\- Oui, nous pouvons y aller... Et Ollie ce serait bien que tu profites du retour pour dormir parce que tu as vraiment une sale tête._

 _\- Merci de me le rappeler..._

Théa me sourit, je prends mes valises, descends à la réception et règle mes quinze jours passés ici avec ma petite soeur. C'était les quinze jours les plus long de ma vie mais je n'avais pas le choix, si j'étais partit de suite après avoir su que Felicity n'était pas en Russie ça aurait éveillé des questions de la part des dirigeants de Qc et c'était bien le genre de situation que je voulais éviter. J'ai travaillé énergiquement durant ces quinze jours d'ailleurs Lazov m'a demandé plusieurs fois de ralentir le rythme car sa femme râlait qu'il rentrait aussi tard le soir. Je lui ai répondu que la société mère basé à Starling avait besoin de moi rapidement et je devais donc accomplir mon travail chez eux dans les plus bref délai. J'ai travaillé tout les jours comme un dingue, finissant mes journées aux alentours de deux heures du mâtin pour recommencer le lendemain à sept heures. Je n'ai dormi que quatre heures par nuit durant ces quinze jours et je suis complètement éreinté.

 _\- Reste assis Oliver, je m'occupe de l'enregistrement de nos bagages, tu tiens tout juste débout._

Ah Théa ma petite soeur heureusement qu'elle est la avec moi, elle m'apporte un peu de gaieté mais aussi beaucoup de soutien. Sans son aide je ne pense pas que je pourrai tenir, parce que Laurel n'arrête pas de m'harceler et je suis fatigué de toutes ses jérémiades... J'aimerai qu'elle me fiche la paix mais malheureusement ce n'est pas possible et ça ne le sera jamais parce que nous avons Logan. Je monte dans l'avion, il n'est pas encore décollé que déjà mes paupières se ferment lourdement.

 _\- Ollie, nous sommes arrivés._

J'ouvre les yeux avec beaucoup de difficulté, j'ai passé ces dix heures de vol à dormir. L'avion est déjà posé sur la piste. Je frotte mes yeux et émet un bâillement, il est dix heures du mâtin à Starling. Je me lève récupère mon bagage à main et sort de l'avion.

Après avoir récupéré nos sacs nous sortons de l'aéroport, notre chauffeur nous attend sur le parking. Je le salue et lui demande d'emmener Théa au manoir.

 _\- Bonne chance avec Laurel..._

 _\- Merci je vais en avoir besoin. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Prend n'importe lequel..._

 _\- T'inquiète pas je vais assurer. Quand tu seras de retour tu auras ton chez toi._

J'embrasse ma petite soeur et la serre fort contre moi.

 _\- Ollie, je te souhaite de tout coeur que tout se passe selon tes désirs._

Je lui fais un petit sourire suivie d'un signe de la main. Je ne rentre pas au manoir avec elle, ma mère est probablement la et je veux à tout prix éviter toutes les questions qu'elle pourrait me poser.

 _\- Déposez moi chez moi._

J'insère la clés dans la serrure et ouvre la porte, je suis accueilli par Logan. Je pose mes valises et le serre dans mes bras.

 _\- Papa !_

Je l'embrasse et profite de nos retrouvailles, je m'installe sur le canapé avec lui et je l'écoute me raconter ses journées. Laurel s'est très bien occupé de lui, je n'en doutais pas une seconde, elle aime notre fils plus que tout, il a passé beaucoup de temps avec son grand-père aussi.

 _\- Papa, c'est vrai que tu repars ce soir !_

 _\- Oui mon bonhomme_.

J'aurai pu partir pour Vegas directement mais je voulais voir Logan avant de partir, je ne pouvais pas ne pas le voir. Ca aurai été injuste pour lui.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pars encore papa..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que Laurel sort de la salle de bain, elle porte une jupe noire avec un petit chemisier blanc et des talons de dix centimètres de haut.

Je ne fais pas le moindre geste pour aller vers elle.

 _\- Logan mon chéri va jouer dans ta chambre, je dois parler avec ton père._

Laurel prend une enveloppe dans ses mains, je sais de quoi il s'agit. Elle s'assoie face à moi et regarde le document un moment avant de s'exprimer.

 _\- J'ai reçu ça cette semaine... Crois moi ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir... Pas du tout même..._

 _\- Laurel nous en avions discuté et je t'avais dit que je voulais divorcer._

 _\- Et moi je t'ai répondu que je ne le voulais pas... Oliver je t'aime..._

 _\- Bein pas moi... Tu sais que notre mariage n'était pas un mariage d'amour... Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ici avec toi alors que je ne t'aime pas... Cette situation n'est pas saine... Ni pour toi, ni pour moi et encore moins pour Logan._

 _\- C'est ce que tu veux... Le divorce... Tu le veux vraiment ! Je vais signer tes foutus papier mais sache Oliver que je te ferai payer tout ça... Tu n'auras plus le droit de voir ton fils... Tu m'entends... Si tu me quittes, nous quitte... Tu peux dire adieux à Logan..._

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Merde qu'est ce qu'il lui prend, pourquoi elle réagit ainsi, de quoi à t'elle peur, de manquer de quelque chose... J'ai beau ne pas l'aimer jamais je ne la laisserai dans le besoin, elle ne mérite pas que je laisse sans rien... Mais, elle n'a pas le droit de me priver de mon fils... Je ne dis rien parce que je sais que j'ai un bon avocat et un bon dossier. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été la durant ces quatre premières années de vie mais depuis mon retour il y a trois mois, j'ai été un bon père. J'ai passé énormément de temps avec lui enfin le peu de temps libre que j'avais c'est avec lui que j'étais.

 _\- Ecoute signe les papiers... C'est tout ce que je veux._

 _\- Alors ton fils t'importe si peu..._

 _\- Non, mais tu sembles déterminé à vouloir m'en faire baver... Je ne veux pas discuter de ça maintenant, ni jamais... Nos avocats régleront ça..._

 _\- Nos avocats, tu sais que je suis avocate non..._

 _\- Oui, et si tu as un soucis avec le divorce tu verras ça avec mon avocat... Qui je te le rappelle au cas ou tu l'aurai oublié et bien meilleur que toi dans ce domaine. Maintenant laisse moi profiter de mon fils avant que je ne reparte. Je l'emmène manger à l'extérieur._

Après le cinéma je raccompagne Logan chez nous.

Laurel est la assise devant la télévision, elle se lève embrasse notre fils et se rassoie sans m'adresser un regard.

 _\- Je suis désolé Oliver pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurai pas dû te dire tout ça... La vérité c'est que je suis malheureuse sans toi... Et si tu me quittes, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver..._

 _\- Que veux tu qu'il t'arrive Laurel..._

 _\- J'ai peur de perdre mon fils... Parce que tu as bien plus d'argent que moi et aussi parce que je connais ton avocat comme tu l'as dit, c'est le meilleur... Si il cherche dans mon passé il trouvera quelque chose qui risque de me faire perdre la garde de Logan... Et je ne veux pas..._

 _\- Je sais ce qu'il trouvera Laurel... Je lui ai demandé de ne pas s'en servir..._

 _\- Comment le sais tu ? Théa... C'est elle qui te l'as dit n'est ce pas..._

 _\- Non, Théa ne m'a rien dit... Je l'ai découvert... Je suis tombé sur un vieux journal lorsque j'ai aménagé la chambre d'ami... Je l'ai lu et j'ai su... Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que tu semblais rétablie..._

 _\- Je te promets Oliver que je n'ai plu bu une seule goutte d'alcool depuis trois ans._

 _\- Et je te crois... Je vais embrasser Logan avant de partir..._

L'avion se pose sur la piste de Vegas, je suis enfin arrivé. Après trois heures de vol me voilà enfin la où se trouve Felicity.

Je prends ma valise, m'engouffre dans un taxi et lui fourni l'adresse de la maman de Felicity.

Après vingt minutes de trajet je me trouve devant l'immeuble. J'ai le coeur qui bat rapidement, je suis angoissé... Et si elle ne voulait pas de moi, et si elle ne me reconnaissait pas. Maintenant que je me trouve la, je doute... Je profite qu'un homme sort de l'immeuble pour entrer ça m'évite de sonner à l'interphone, ça créera l'effet de surprise même si je ne suis pas sure que Felicity veuille me voir. Je monte au second étage... Numéro vingt six... J'espère que sa maman habite toujours ici. Je lève ma main et appuie sur la sonnette. Je l'entends qu'elle retentit de l'autre côté de la porte. L'appartement semble silencieux. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a personne. La porte fini par s'ouvrir. Rachel se trouve devant moi l'air surprise, apparemment la petite attendait quelqu'un d'autre, elle est vraiment mignonne, je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle me ferme la porte au nez mais je peux tout de même l'entendre crier quelque chose à la personne présente dans l'appartement.

 _\- Maman c'est pas Cassie c'est un monsieur._

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, est ce que je sonne à nouveau ou est ce que je pars... Si je pars je ne connaîtrais jamais ma fille... Mais ai-je le droit d'arriver ainsi sans prévenir, de chambouler sa vie de cette façon la... Rachel m'a semblé si heureuse. Je tourne les talons, je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas que la porte s'ouvre.

 _\- Bonjour, veuillez excuser ma fille, vous chercher quelqu'un ?_

Felicity, elle a toujours la même voix, la même odeur... Je me retourne.

 _\- C'est toi que je cherche..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Felicity**

 _\- Maman c'est Cassie, je peux ouvrir la porte... S'il te plait maman._

Etant donné que personne n'a sonné à l'interphone ça ne peut être personne d'autre que la copine de Rachel. Je lui autorise donc à aller ouvrir, je sais qu'elle ne risque rien, l'immeuble est très sécurisé et tout le monde se connaît. J'entends la porte se refermer, étrange les filles sont bien plus bruyante que ça lorsqu'elle se voit, elle crie à travers tout et s'extasie de pouvoir enfin se retrouver. Cassie est plus âgé que Rachel mais elles s'entendent à merveille pourtant elle ne se voit que trois mois par an mais malgré cela quand elle se retrouve c'est comme ci elle ne s'était jamais quitté.

 _\- Maman c'est pas Cassie c'est un monsieur._

Un monsieur c'est quoi cette histoire quel monsieur, qui pourrait bien sonner chez nous ! Je traverse la pièce rapidement et m'agenouille pour être à la hauteur de Rachel.

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?_

 _\- Je sais pas maman, tu m'as dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus alors j'ai refermé._

Je souris, je suis contente qu'elle m'est écouté. Je retourne tout de même ouvrir la porte, je me dis que c'est peut être quelqu'un qui s'est trompé d'étage ou d'appartement quoi que ça c'est impossible, c'est peut être un ami de ma mère aussi, oui ça doit être ça elle a un tas d'ami masculin. J'ouvre la porte, l'homme et toujours la mais il s'apprêtait à partir, il est de dos, je m'excuse parce que ma fille lui a claqué la porte aux nez, enfin je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuse à donner parce qu'elle a bien réagit mais bon c'est plus fort que moi puis je lui demande si il cherche quelqu'un. L'homme est toujours de dos lorsqu'il me dit.

 _\- C'est toi que je cherche_.

Oliver, c'est la voix d'Oliver... Je n'ai jamais oublié sa voix, celle qui me hante depuis cinq ans. Il se retourne et je croise son regard, le même que ma fille.

 _\- Bonjour Felicity._

Je ne lui réponds pas, il m'est impossible de parler pour le moment tant je suis étonné de le trouver sur le seuil de notre porte, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, pas à lui. La petite Cassie arrive à ce moment précis.

 _\- Coucou Felicity, je viens voir Rachel._

 _\- Entre ma puce, Rachel est impatiente de te voir._

J'ouvre la porte pour laissé entrer Cassie. Je relève la tête, Oliver n'a cessé de me fixer.

 _\- Excuse moi, je suis surprise de te voir ici... Je pensais que tu étais avec ta femme et ton fils... Puis comment as tu su que j'étais la ?_

Oliver n'a pas le temps de répondre que Rachel est à la porte.

 _\- Maman tu viens on a faim..._

 _\- J'arrive ma puce._

 _\- Est ce que tu veux entrer ? Je n'aime pas la laisser seule... Et en plus je pense qu'elle a hâte de manger le gâteau que je viens de préparer..._

 **Oliver**

Felicity n'a pas beaucoup changé, elle a vieilli un peu mais elle est toujours aussi belle voir même plus... C'est possible ça d'être plus belle... Pour les autres femme peut être pas mais pour elle oui. Elle porte un petit débardeur jaune, une poupée chinoise est imprimé dessus, puis un short un jeans et des tongs. Elle a ses cheveux lâchés, ils sont plus court que dans mon souvenir, oui beaucoup plus court, je ne pense même pas qu'elle pourrait les attacher mais j'aime beaucoup cette coupe, ça lui va bien. Elle porte tout de même ses lunettes, la monture n'est plus la même, mais elle ressemble beaucoup aux autres. Elle me demande comment j'ai su qu'elle était la... Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, nous sommes interrompu par Rachel. Je baisse les yeux vers la petite, c'est dingue comment elle ressemble à Logan.

Je pense que je vais devoir partir, Felicity est occupé... Je ne veux pas la quitter mais elle doit s'occuper des deux fillettes. Je suis sur le point de lui dire que je repasserai si elle le veut mais elle me propose d'entrer.

Je pénètre dans l'appartement, il est spacieux... Je ne suis jamais venu ici auparavant, je pensais que la maman de Felicity vivait dans un petit deux pièces mais je me suis trompé, la pièce principale est grande et donne sur une cuisine ouverte et lumineuse.

 _\- Installe toi dans le salon, je coupe le gâteau pour les filles et j'arrive_.

Je m'assoit comme elle me l'a suggéré, je ne suis pas très à l'aise, je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai bien fait de venir.

 _\- Tu es qui toi ? Maman me dit que je ne dois pas parler aux inconnus mais si tu es la c'est que tu n'en es pas un... Alors t'es qui ?_

Elle est mignonne, elle est comme sa mère elle adore babiller à ce que j'entends.

 _\- Un ami de ta maman._

 _\- Un ami ! Maman n'a que des amis en Russie... C'est la première fois que je te vois._

 _\- Rachel cesse d'importuner Oliver, j'ai coupé le gâteau. Je t'ai mis une part dans une assiette. Tu manges dans la cuisine avec Cassie et vous faites attention de ne pas en mettre partout. Et ensuite vous irez jouer dans ta chambre. D'accord._

 _\- Oui maman c'est d'accord... Mais maman après on ira au parc... Tu m'as promis._

 _\- Oui nous irons._

 _\- Je suis désolé, elle est très speed..._

Je souris, je pourrai la surnommer speedy comme ma soeur.

 _\- Ce n'est rien._

 _\- Oliver, je suis contente que tu sois la... Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... Comment tu as su où je me trouvais._

 _\- Un ami à Théa ta localisé en Russie... J'ai fait le voyage il y a quinze jours dans l'espoir de te revoir. Sur place, j'ai posé des questions te concernant. J'avoue avoir été surpris lorsque ton chef m'a dit que tu avais pris trois mois de congés...C'est lui qui m'a dit que tu étais partie pour Vegas... Tu détestes toujours autant le froid..._

 _\- Oui toujours... Oliver pourquoi tu es la... Je veux dire tu ne me déranges pas mais tu as une famille..._

 _\- Je voulais te voir... Tu m'as manqué Felicity... Durant mes cinq années d'absence je n'ai cessé de penser à toi... A toi et aux trois mois que nous avons passé ensemble, c'était les trois mois les plus merveilleux de ma vie, je t'aimais déjà tellement et je n'ai cessé de t'aimer...Je t'aime Felicity, ton visage hante mes nuits, lorsque je ferme les yeux le soir c'est toi que je vois, tu es en permanence avec moi..._

 _Je suis désolé de débarquer à l'improviste et de te dire tout ça. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de venir chambouler ta vie... Mais je voulais que tu saches, j'avais besoin de partager ça avec toi, même si je suis conscient que c'est égoïste..._

 **Felicity**

Ces mots me touchent bien plus que je ne le pensais. Parce que si lui m'aime encore il en est de même de mon côté. Mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas être avec lui, pas alors qu'il est toujours marié, pas alors qu'il a une vie. J'ai les yeux embués, je ne veux pas qu'Oliver voit à quel point ses mots m'ont touché, je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine le laissant seul. Je nettoie la table où les filles ont pris le goûter, elles ont mis des miettes partout ce qui ne m'étonne pas du tout. Je tente de me ressaisir avant de retourner au salon. Oliver ne me laisse pas le temps de me remettre, il m'enlace tendrement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser ma tête contre sa poitrine, son coeur bat rapidement. Il a toujours la même odeur, une odeur boisée, avec un mélange de pomme et de vanille... Il sent divinement bon.

Notre étreinte est interrompu rapidement, bien trop brusquement à mon goût.

 _\- Maman je veux aller au parc maintenant._

Je me détache d'Oliver, ma fille me regarde d'un oeil nouveau, elle ne m'a jamais vu dans les bras d'un homme... En même temps depuis sa naissance je n'ai fréquenté personne.

 _\- On va y'aller donne moi juste le temps de dire au revoir à Oliver d'accord._

Ma fille repart dans sa chambre sans un regard pour son père. Je ne préfère rien lui dire pour le moment ni à elle ni à lui. Mais si Oliver est intelligent et il l'est j'en suis certaine, il doit se rendre compte à quel point Rachel lui ressemble et pas qu'a lui d'ailleurs, elle a les même trait que son fils Logan.

 _\- Je suis désolé, le devoir m'appelle... Si tu veux on peut se voir ce soir. Ma mère gardera Rachel, ce sera plus simple..._

 _\- D'accord pour ce soir... Je passerai te prendre à vingt heure._


	6. Chapter 6

**Oliver**

Je suis de retour dans ma chambre d'hôtel, j'appelle Théa, j'ai besoin de lui parler de ma rencontre. Je passe près d'une heure au téléphone avec elle, j'ai beaucoup de question à poser à Felicity mais je ne sais pas forcément comment les aborder, je dois avouer que de ce côté la Théa assure, elle m'est d'une aide inestimable. Après avoir raccroché avec ma soeur, je me prépare pour la soirée. Je prends une bonne douche, je me rase correctement enfin je redessine ma barbe, puis j'enfile un jeans bleu foncé et passe une chemisette gris foncé. Je choisi de porter une paire de chaussure légère, il fait encore bien chaud à l'extérieur. Il est presque vingt heures, je quitte ma chambre d'hôtel et me rends chez la maman de Felicity en marchant. Ce n'est qu'a quinze minute à pied et marcher m'aide à me détendre. Je passe devant chez un fleuriste, j'aimerai lui acheter des fleurs mais je pense que c'est prématuré. Je passe mon chemin en évitant de regarder la vitrine trop longtemps parce que je suis à deux doigts d'y entrer et d'acheter le plus gros bouquet de la boutique. J'arrive devant l'immeuble, ce coup-ci je suis obligé de sonner au numéro vingt six. La voix de Felicity résonne dans l'interphone.

 _\- Attend moi en bas, je descends dans cinq minutes._

Je souris c'est bien les femmes, elles ne sont jamais à l'heure. Je patiente sur le banc qui fait face à l'immeuble. Tout à l'heure j'étais tellement pressé de la retrouver que je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qui m'entourait. Le coin est vraiment charmant, il y a un peu de verdure et de jolie parterre de fleurs devant l'entrée. Un petit parc de jeu se trouve juste derrière, c'est probablement la que Felicity a emmené les filles tout à l'heure, le tout est très bien entretenue et sécurisé.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, je me demande qu'elle est le meilleur moyen pour que j'arrive à faire dire à Felicity que je suis le père de Rachel.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute... Je lève les yeux, c'est Felicity, elle porte une jolie robe bleu avec de fine bretelle.

 _\- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur... Et désolé de t'avoir fait patienter. Rachel ne voulait pas vraiment me laisser sortir... Elle n'a pas l'habitude que je la laisse seule et avec ma mère encore moins, c'est tout nouveau... Enfin bref, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec les histoires de ma fille._

Je souris, elle babille de nouveau et je la trouve irrésistible lorsqu'elle fait ça, j'aimerai me lever la prendre dans mes bras et poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, à ce moment précis je vendrai mon âme pour pouvoir faire ce geste mais je reste assis sur le banc sans bouger, mes yeux encraient dans les siens.

Elle pense que les inquiétudes de sa fille ne m'intéresse pas mais elle se trompe c'est tout le contraire, je découvre un peu ma fille au fil de sa tirade. J'aurai aimé qu'elle ne s'arrête pas et qu'elle continue de discuter de Rachel.

 _\- Ce n'est rien... Je t'emmène dîner ?_

Je ne connais pas vraiment Vegas mais tout à l'heure j'ai regardé quels était les meilleurs restaurants dans le coin. Je sais que Felicity déteste les endroits trop raffinés, trop chic et ça tombe bien car moi aussi je hais ces endroits. Felicity est tout le contraire de Laurel. Laurel détesterait ce restaurant, de même que cette ville quoi que avec les casinos peut être pas pour la ville. Elle aime le luxe et être remarqué et quoi de mieux qu'un casino pour exhiber sa fortune enfin ma fortune surtout. C'est probablement pour ça qu'elle a refusé le divorce dans un premier temps parce qu'elle ne s'appellerait plus madame Queen et qu'elle redeviendrait de nouveau madame tout le monde.

Nous arrivons au restaurant, je donne mon nom au serveur, j'avais pris l'initiative de réserver avant de partir. Je n'étais pas sur que Felicity accepte et si elle avait refusé j'aurai simplement décommandé la table.

 _\- C'est sympas ici... Je ne connaissais pas. Il faut dire que lorsque je viens rendre visite à ma mère je ne mange pas souvent à l'extérieur. Ma mère nous prépare le repas, elle est au petit soin pour nous. Surtout pour Rachel, elle l'adore !_

 _\- Si j'ai bien tout compris tu n'es ici que pour trois mois... Ensuite tu rentres en Russie._

 _\- Oui... Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime principalement être la bas mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de partir... Après ce qui t'ai arrivé, j'ai décidé de tirer un trait sur le passé... Je ne me voyais pas rester à Starling pas alors que tu ne faisais plus parti de ce monde... Pas alors que je risquais de croiser ta femme... Et je suis aussi partie pour une autre raison..._

 _\- Cette raison c'est Rachel n'est ce pas..._

 _\- Oui c'est Rachel... Je ne suis pas partie de suite en Russie, je suis venue ici... J'ai accouché ici à Vegas... Je ne voulais pas que Rachel ait la nationalité Russe. Ma mère m'ai aidé au début avec elle... Je ne savais qu'un bébé pouvait être aussi épuisant... Je suis partie lorsqu'elle a eut deux mois._

 _\- Felicity... Rachel... C'est ma fille ?_

 **Felicity**

Cette question que je redoutais tant... Je me doutais qu'il me l'aurait posé. Oliver n'est pas bête, il a vu Rachel et je pense que comme n'importe qui il a pu voir qu'elle lui ressemblait. Mon coeur bat très fort et très vite. Je n'ai pas peur de lui dire que oui c'est sa fille mais je ne veux pas qu'il entre dans sa vie pour en ressortir aussi vite. Ma fille ne sait pas qui est son père, elle m'a posé la question une fois il n'y a pas très longtemps... Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il était mort, je lui ai juste dit qu'il était partit et qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Elle a semblé triste sur le moment mais ensuite elle est vite passé à autre chose. J'ai été soulagé de voir qu'elle n'insistait pas parce que je ne sais pas trop ce que j'aurai pu dire sur son père. J'ai gardé tout un tas de photo d'Oliver et je comptais lui montrer lorsqu'elle aurait été en âge de comprendre mais la sur le moment, c'était trop tôt... Et voilà qu'Oliver débarque dans ma vie, je me demande comment je vais aborder la sujet avec Rachel parce que maintenant qu'il est la il va sûrement vouloir la rencontrer, la connaître... C'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est son père c'est juste que je veux être sur qu'il ne partira pas aussi rapidement qu'il est arrivé surtout qu'il n'est pas seul, il a une femme et aussi un fils y.

Je décide d'esquiver sa question pour le moment, je veux avoir quelque réponse à mes interrogations avant de répondre à celle ci.

 _\- Oliver... J'ai l'intention de répondre à ta question mais pas de suite... Avant j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux réellement et surtout je veux savoir où tu en es dans ta vie..._

 _\- Je comprends, et je connaît déjà la réponse mais j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire... Rachel ressemble tellement à Logan... Tu veux savoir ce que je veux... Je veux être avec toi, même si ça me paraît impossible. Comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure je n'ai cessé de t'aimer._

 _Où j'en suis dans ma vie... Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai essayé de vivre avec Laurel ces trois dernier mois mais ça n'a pas marché... Je ne l'aime pas... C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé le divorce. Elle a accepté de signer les papiers tout à l'heure. J'ai déposé les documents chez mon avocat avant de prendre un avion pour venir ici. La procédure est donc lancé... Je ne veux plus être marié à elle...Ce mariage était une erreur... Felicity si j'avais su que tu étais enceinte, je me serai battu, battu pour nous... Si tu me l'avais dit, ça aurait tout changé. Je serai resté avec toi... Mes parents n'auraient pas eut d'autre choix que de voir que je les avais mis dans l' embarras... Ils ne m'auraient pas forcé à prendre mes responsabilités avec Laurel... Je leur aurai dit que puisque tu étais enceinte je choisissais de rester avec toi... Et en faisant ce choix je n'aurai probablement pas passé cinq ans sur une île loin de toi._

 _\- Oliver tu n'as pas à avoir de regret... .J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte tardivement. J'en étais déjà à cinq mois de grossesse quand les médecins l'ont vu... Je n'aurai pas pu te le dire... Peut être que si je l'avais su ça aurait changé... Mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le souhaite, la preuve... Tu sais je m'en suis voulue de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, parce que si je l'avais vu, tu serais resté, tu te serais battu pour nous, je n'ai aucun doute la dessus... Ta vie aurait été différente et la mienne également...Différente parce que tu ne serais pas parti sur ce bateau pour fuir ce destin que tu n'avais pas choisi... Tu n'aurais pas vécu durant cinq ans loin de nous... Et ma fille aurait eu un père parce que oui Oliver tu es bien le père de Rachel... Et comme tu l'as dit oui elle ressemble à Logan... C'est difficile de ne pas s'en apercevoir._

Je laisse couler mes larmes, je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux... J'aimerai tellement que tout redevienne comme avant, ce monde où il n'y avait que nous, nous dans notre bulle de bonheur mais je sais que c'est impossible. Parce que ma vie n'est plus en Amérique, je vis en Russie et aussi parce que maintenant je suis responsable de Rachel et mon devoir est de la protéger, pas d'Oliver mais de sa femme si elle apprend que nous avons un enfant en commun lui et moi elle risque de très mal le prendre... Laurel est une manipulatrice elle serait capable de faire chanter Oliver pour qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à nous, elle pourrait le privé de son fils... Je ne veux pas qu'il vive ainsi, il mérite tellement d'être heureux maintenant... Moi aussi mais mon bonheur passe après celui de ma fille et aussi après celui d'Oliver... Depuis son apparition en début d'après midi devant ma porte, je ne cesse de penser à lui, à ce qu'il a vécu, aux choses horribles qui lui sont arrivées. La presse a étalé ses cinq dernières années de vie sur cette île et franchement ça n'a pas été tout les jours facile pour lui... Il mérite d'être heureux, il mérite qu'on lui fiche la paix et, je ne pense pas que Laurel le fera pas si elle apprend mon secret...

La serveuse vient nous demander si nous voulons un dessert, nous n'en prenons pas, Oliver demande simplement l'addition.

Mon téléphone sonne au moment où Oliver sort sa carte bancaire pour régler.

 _\- Maman... Quoi... Calme toi... Calme toi, je ne comprends rien... Où l'emmène t'il... Ok je te rejoins là-bas._

 **Oliver**

Felicity pleure, je détestais déjà la voir pleurer avant mais la c'est encore pire, pire parce que je sais pourquoi elle est dans cette état... C'est moi, enfin mon retour... Je viens de chambouler sa vie et je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment la meilleure chose à faire, je pense que je ne suis qu'un égoïste, c'est vrai quoi, je l'aime mais elle m'aime t'elle encore ! A t'elle envie qu'on construise quelque chose ensemble, je l'ai fait souffrir et elle ne le méritait pas...

La serveuse me ramène l'addition. Je sors ma carte bancaire pour faire le règlement.

Felicity semble bouleversé par l'appel de sa mère, elle prend sa veste et quitte le restaurant rapidement, je lui attrape le bras lorsqu'elle franchit les portes du restaurant. Nous sommes tout les deux sur le trottoir, elle ne me regarde pas, elle cherche quelque chose dans son sac à main, elle tremble sous ma paume pas de froid non, elle semble perdue, apeuré.

 _\- Felicity... Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe !_

 _\- Je dois prendre un taxi c'est Rachel, oh mon dieu faites qu'elle aille bien... Je vous en supplie faite qu'elle n'ait rien de grave.._

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle me dit parce qu'elle pleure et elle parle précipitamment. Tout en parlant elle fait tomber son sac et ses affaires se répandent sur le sol. Elle se baisse pour ramasser le contenu qui est éparpiller sur le sol mais ses mains tremblent tellement qu'elle n'y parviens pas vraiment. Je l'ai rarement vu ainsi, habituellement elle arrive toujours à se contrôler... Oui sauf que ça fait cinq ans que je l'ai quitté, en cinq ans les gens changent...

 _\- Felicity calme toi... Souffle un coup... S'il te plait calme toi... Laisse, je vais les ramasser..._

Je ramasse ses affaires et fourre le tout dans son sac, je regarde rapidement la photo qui se trouvait parmi tout son bric à brac, c'est un portrait de moi, c'est elle qui l'avait prise à mon insu, dessus je fais l'andouille, je ne suis clairement pas à mon avantage mais ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'elle l'ait imprimé et gardé dans son sac. Je me relève et lui tend.

 _\- Dis moi ce qui se passe._

 _\- C'est Rachel, elle est tombé... Je ne sais pas si elle va bien, ma mère était tourmenté je n'ai compris que la moitié de ce qu'elle m'a dit. L'ambulance l'a emmené à l'hôpital. Je dois m'y rendre mais je n'ai pas d'argent pour le taxi, j'ai simplement ma carte bancaire... Il faut que je trouve un distributeur._

 _\- J'ai de l'argent moi. Vient... Ne perdons pas de temps_


	7. Chapter 7

**Oliver**

Felicity est stressé, elle tente de rappeler sa mère mais celle ci ne répond pas, je m'approche d'elle et pose une main rassurante sur son épaule.

 _\- Oliver... C'est la première fois qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... Je fais toujours très attention à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien et la, je ne suis pas présente et voilà ce qui arrive... Je t'assure Oliver que c'est la première fois._

 _\- Hey Felicity, regarde moi... Je te crois, tu n'as pas à te justifier... Tu l'as élevé seule et tu t'en es très bien sortie. Je suis sur qu'elle va bien, que ce n'est rien de grave._

Felicity essuie ses larmes puis pose sa tête sur mon épaule, je n'ose pas esquisser le moindre mouvement de peur qu'elle s'écarte, je suis si bien avec elle... J'aimerai être avec elle pour le reste de mes jours.

Le taxi s'arrête devant le sunrise hospital, je n'ai pas le temps de régler le chauffeur que Felicity se précipite au-dehors.

Je donne l'argent puis je sors du taxi, je cours pour la rejoindre. Nous arrivons dans l'aile réservé aux enfants assez rapidement. Cette endroit est bien plus accueillant que ce à quoi je m'attendais, le sol est coloré et des petits animaux sont incrustés dans le plancher. Une salamandre, un serpent, des petites tortues,des petites pattes d'ours qui tracent un chemin jusqu'aux salles de soins tout est fait pour rassurer les enfants et je trouve ça très bien.

Le bureau de l'accueil est lui aussi fait de couleurs avec des enfants du monde entier se tenant par la main dessinées tout autour du bureau. Une infirmière s'y tient derrière. Felicity s'avance vers elle, je vois qu'elle est soucieuse et je le suis aussi, j'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave à la petite.

 _\- Bonsoir, vous cherchez quelqu'un ?_

 _\- (Felicity) Ma fille Rachel Smoak a été emmené ici avec les ambulanciers... Je suis sa maman._

 _\- Oui elle est dans la salle de soins numéro trois. Vous pouvez y aller..._

L'infirmière lève la tête et me remarque.

 _\- Monsieur, vous êtes son père ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas je vous demanderai de bien vouloir attendre en salle d'attente._

Je regarde Felicity mais elle ne dit rien. Elle me regarde simplement, elle me fait un petit sourire l'air de dire je suis désolé. Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'elle tente de me dire. Rachel est bien ta fille mais je préférerai que tu restes la. Je pars donc m'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. J'espère vraiment que ma fille n'a rien de méchant.

 **Felicity**

Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas qu'il vienne, si Rachel était au courant de tout, ça ne me dérangerai pas mais voilà je ne lui ai rien dit et je ne compte pas le faire pour le moment pas avant de voir où tout cela va nous mener. J'entre dans la pièce, ma fille est assise sur le lit, ma mère est avec elle, elle lui raconte une histoire pendant qu'une infirmière s'occupe d'elle. Lorsque ma fille me voit son visage s'éclaire.

 _\- Maman..._

Ma mère se lève et vient m'enlacer...

 _\- Je suis désolé ma chérie ce n'était pas si grave, je me suis inquiété pour rien._

Je m'écarte de ma mère et regarde ma fille, elle a une attelle sur son bras et une énorme bosse sur le front.

 _\- (L'infirmière) Elle s'est cassé le poignet en tombant. Nous avons déjà fait la radio, nous attendons que le médecin soit disponible pour la plâtrer. Je vous laisse je dois allée voir d'autre enfants_

Je m'approche de Rachel et la serre dans mes bras. Je me retourne, ma mère n'est plus la, elle a quitté la chambre. Je me demande où elle est passé.

 _\- Rachel, où est ce que mamie est allée ?_

 _\- Elle devait aller au toilette mais elle voulait pas me quitter tant que tu n'étais pas la maman._

 _\- Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé mon ange !_

 _\- Je jouais avec didi, il a sauté sur la table alors j'ai fait comme lui, j'ai voulu l'attraper par sa queue, je la tenais presque maman mais didi a sauté et moi je suis tombé de la table._

 _\- Mon ange, je t'ai pourtant déjà dit de laisser le chat tranquille, il n'aime pas être ennuyé._

 _Est ce que tu as très mal ?_

 _\- Oui maman, beaucoup._

Je serre ma fille contre moi et l'embrasse dans ses cheveux.

 _\- Tu es très courageuse mon ange._

 _\- Maman il est où ton ami._

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que ma mère fait irruption dans la pièce en faisant claquer ses talons.

 _\- Felicity tu es sérieuse... Tu peux me dire ce qu'il fait ici ?_

 _\- Maman, ce ne sont pas tes affaires... Pour une fois dans ta vie contente toi de te taire... S'il te plait maman. Laisse moi gérer la situation... Tu sais que je ne l'ai pas oublié, jamais..._

 _\- Maman pourquoi vous vous disputez... C'est à cause de ton ami maman ?_

 _\- Non ma puce ce n'est pas à cause de lui..._

Je lance un regard noir à ma mère, je ne veux pas qu'elle dise le moindre mot à ma fille.

Ma mère n'a jamais accepté le fait qu'Oliver ne sois pas revenu directement me voir après son retour. Mais je le comprends moi, il ne savait même pas que j'avais eu un enfant et encore moins le fait que ce soit le sien... Puis il est marié et père de sur croix donc c'était normal qu'il aille en priorité rejoindre sa famille, il devait faire connaissance avec Logan. Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qu'étais ces jours sur l'île, il devait prier chaque jour pour rester en vie pour avoir la chance de connaître son fils. J'espère que ma mère ne lui a pas parlé, faite qu'elle ne lui est rien dit... Je sais qu'elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche... Elle a beaucoup détesté Oliver lorsqu'elle a su que j'attendais un enfant de lui... Elle me disait souvent que ce n'était pas un homme qui si ça en avait été un il aurait pris ses responsabilités. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais enceinte alors lui comment aurait il pu le savoir... Puis Oliver n'étais déjà plus de ce monde lorsque j'ai appris ma grossesse... Le gambit avait sombré dans la mer de chine quinze jours plus tôt... J'ai été complètement anéantit...

 _\- Je vais lui demander de rentrer à l'hôtel._

 **Oliver**

Je suis assis ici depuis même pas dix minutes qu'une femme blonde entre dans l'espace réservé à l'attente et se dirige vers la machine à café. Elle insère ses pièces dans la machine, le gobelet tombe et le café se déverse dedans. Elle le prend dans ses mains et s'assoit face à moi, elle porte le gobelet à ses lèvres mais le repose avant d'avoir goûter sa boisson.

 _\- Oliver Queen, je me doutais bien que ma fille ne sortait pas avec un parfait inconnu..._

Oh merde cette blonde au corps de bimbo est la mère de Felicity... Je ne me serai jamais imaginé une seconde que cette femme était sa mère elle est si différente d'elle... Complètement... Je me lève et lui serre la main, je ne sais pas trop quelle conduite adopter surtout que sa mère n'a pas vraiment l'air de m'apprécier...

 _\- Je vous prévient de suite monsieur Queen si vous êtes venus pour faire du mal à ma fille et à ma petite fille vous pouvez repartir directement à Starling, la ou votre femme vous attends et probablement votre fils aussi. Logan c'est ça._

Dis donc elle parle aussi vite que Felicity pas de doute, elles ont au moins un point en commun toute les deux.

 _\- Alors monsieur Queen quel sont vos attentions ?_

 _\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois madame Smoak je ne pense pas que tout cela vous regarde... Je conçois que vous vouliez protéger votre fille et Rachel et c'est tout à votre honneur... Je suis simplement venu discuter avec Felicity... C'est tout._

Sa mère se lève sans un regard pour moi, boit son café rapidement, jette le gobelet dans la poubelle et s'enfuie en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas apprécié la façon dont je lui ai parlé mais moi non plus je n'ai pas apprécié qu'elle se mêle de ce qui ne lui regarde pas.

Je fais les cent pas dans la salle d'attente lorsque je vois Felicity arrivé, je m'approche d'elle.

 _\- Alors, est ce qu'elle va bien... Dis moi que oui._

 _\- Oui elle va bien, elle a une bosse sur le front, et le poignet de fracturé... Tu devrais rentrer à l'hôtel... Ca va aller..._

 _\- Est ce qu'on peut se revoir demain..._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Oliver... Laisse moi le temps de réfléchir à tout ça... A toi, à moi, à nous... A ma vie... J'ai besoin de temps... J'espère que tu comprends._

Je baisse le regard, je suis déçu, très même, mais je savais à quoi m'attendre en venant ici, je savais que je n'arriverai pas forcément à avoir ce que je voulais de suite... Elle a besoin de temps et je le conçois... J'espère simplement qu'elle prendra la bonne décision parce que je ne me vois pas vivre une minute de plus loin d'elle... Même si elle ne veut pas de moi dans sa vie enfin pas comme son ami ou même plus, j'aimerai au moins qu'elle revienne à Starling, parce que je ne veux pas ne plus la voir, ça m'est insupportable... De même que de savoir que j'ai une fille que je ne verrai sans doute pas grandir, surtout si elle reste en Russie.. J'aimerai lui dire tout ça mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas chambarder toute sa vie, ce serait égoïste je le sais mais je ne veux pas non plus être malheureux, j'en ai assez... J'ai déjà malheureux durant cinq ans, cinq ans à prié pour que je rentre sain et sauf, cinq ans à prier pour que Felicity n'est pas refait sa vie et maintenant que je sais que mes prières ont été exaucé je ne suis pas prêt d'abandonner. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'étreins, elle passe ses bras autour de moi et pose sa tête contre mon torse. Je souris, c'est la où est sa place, la contre moi, avec moi... Je dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de la relâcher.

 _\- Je reprends l'avion demain soir..._

 _\- A bientôt Oliver._

Je tourne les talons, elle en fait de même... Je me retourne et la regarde s'éloigner dans le couloir... Elle part rejoindre notre fille... Ma fille... J'espère qu'elle prendra la bonne décision, je l'espère vraiment...


	8. Chapter 8

**Oliver**

Je suis de retour à Starling depuis un mois. Je n'ai pas eut de nouvelle de Felicity, elle n'est pas venue me voir à l'hôtel avant mon départ. Elle m'a simplement envoyé un texto pour me dire que Rachel allait bien, qu'elle devrait porter un plâtre pour six semaines. C'est tout, je n'ai pas eu d'autre nouvelle, j'ai tenté d'envoyé des messages auxquels je n'ai eu aucun retour et les appelles pareil, aucun réponse... Elle me dit avoir besoin de temps, très bien elle a eu un mois, je pense que j'ai été patient. J'en peux plus de ne pas avoir de nouvelle, de ne pas la voir devant moi chaque jours, j'ai quitté un enfer pour en revivre un bien plus pire que ce que je vivais. J'ai l'impression de brûler à petit feu...

Je quitte mon bureau de chez Qc, je me rends chez moi, dans mon propre appartement, c'est Théa qui me la déniché durant mon week-end à Vegas, il est situé pas très loin de l'entreprise et à proximité de l'école de Logan. Il est spacieux et contient quatre chambres, Théa a vraiment bien fait de signer le bail à ma place... Quatre chambres qui j'espère ne resteront pas vide infiniment.

J'ouvre la porte, et entre dans le vestibule, je dépose mes affaires, retire ma veste et vais me poser sur le canapé. Logan est chez sa mère pour la semaine, je n'ai pas le droit de le voir avant le week-end, Laurel me l'a interdit... Décidément quel vie, je suis privé de mes enfants... Pour Rachel je peux le comprendre mais pour Logan non, Laurel n'a pas le droit de me faire endurer ça... J'allume la télévision et je zappe les chaînes, pffff comme d'habitude il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Je l'éteins, me lève et file me préparer un truc à manger. Je n'ai pas très faim mais cela m'occupera les mains et l'esprit.

Je mange les pâtes que je viens de me préparer, elles ne sont ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Depuis un mois, je n'ai plus vraiment de goût, j'ai perdu la joie de vivre. Je pensais que Felicity serai revenu mais je me suis trompé et c'est dur de vivre ainsi en sachant qu'on a fait ce qu'on a pu mais que rien de bon n'est arrivé. Je vais terminer ma vie loin d'elle et ça me rends malheureux. Je suis anéanti. Ce qui me permet de rester debout c'est Théa et Logan. Heureusement qu'ils sont la car sans eux, j'aurai quitté Starling et je serai reparti en chine sur cette île qui m'a tout pris...

La sonnette tinte, je me lève et me précipite vers la porte, je me demande qui peut bien être derrière surtout qu'il est plus de vingt heure. Je n'attends personne, ça ne peut pas être ma soeur, elle a la clés de mon logement alors elle ne s'embête pas à sonner, elle entre comme ci elle était chez elle. J'ouvre la porte...

\- _Laurel..._

Punaise qu'est ce qu'elle fait la, qu'est ce qu'elle me veut... Et où est Logan.

 _\- Ollie, ah mon Oliver tu es la._

Punaise ce n'est pas bon, elle sent l'alcool et semble complètement ivre. Je m'inquiète un peu plus... Logan où l'a t'elle laissé.

 _\- Laurel, où est Logan ?_

 _\- Ah monsieur s'inquiète pour son fils... Logan, Logan... vient voir ton papa._

Je n'ai pas refermé la porte et j'entends des petits bruits de pas qui proviennent des escaliers.

Je sors et me précipite vers mon fils, je vois bien qu'il ne va pas bien, il a pleuré.

 _\- Logan tu vas bien mon chéri..._

Mon fils ne me répond pas... J'entre avec lui dans mon appartement et referme la porte, Laurel est en train de fouiller dans le bar, elle sort une bouteille de vin et bois à la bouteille... Je fonce sur elle et lui prend la bouteille des mains. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi..

 _\- Laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi me saouler..._

 _\- Tu veux te saouler très bien, fais le mais pas chez moi et encore moins devant notre fils..._

Elle va vers Logan lui prend la main et lui dit :

 _\- Vient Logan, tu vois ton père ne veux pas de toi._

Je l'arrête, je prends mon fils dans mes bras et lui ouvre la porte.

 _\- Sors de chez moi Laurel..._

 _\- Pas sans lui... Il est hors de question qu'il reste avec toi... Tu ne sais même pas t'en occuper._

Je lui prends le bras et la met dehors. Je claque la porte. Mon fils pleure dans mes bras.

 _\- Chut... Tu es en sécurité avec papa... Ne t'inquiète pas mon bonhomme... Je vais prendre soin de toi. Est ce que tu as mangé ?_

Il me fait un signe négatif de la tête. Je l'installe sur le tabouret qui se trouve dans la cuisine et lui réchauffe des pâtes. Il engloutit son assiette en moins de dix minutes. Je lui propose un yaourt qu'il accepte. Ensuite je l'emmène dans la salle de bain et lui fait prendre une bonne douche. Je lui passe son pyjama et je le mets au lit.

 _\- Tu vas passer la nuit ici... Maman viendra te récupérer demain._

 _\- Je veux pas rester ici, je veux maman..._

 _\- Je sais Logan et je comprends, mais pour ce soir maman n'est pas en état pour s'occuper de toi... Je te ramènerai demain d'accord._

Je m'allonge près de lui et je reste dans sa chambre jusqu'a ce qu'il parvienne à trouver le sommeil.

Je quitte sa chambre et m'installe dans le salon, je sors mon téléphone et envoie un message à Théa.

 _ **" Speedy, j'ai besoin de toi tu peux passer ? "**_

 _ **"Quoi maintenant ! Je suis en pyjama !"**_

 _ **" Et alors, tu n'as qu'un étage à descendre... Enfile un long manteau et vient... S'il te plait"..**_

J'ouvre ma porte et entend la porte de l'étage du dessus claquer.

Théa chaussé de ses gros chaussons avec une tête de lapin apparaît en haut des escaliers. Je souris.

 _\- Tu vois c'est pratique d'avoir ta soeur dans le même immeuble que toi._

 _\- Hey, je ne t'ai jamais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée._

 _\- J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour me faire descendre chez toi en pyjama... Et y'a intérêt a ce que personne ne m'est remarqué... Parce que c'est la honte de sortir ainsi surtout pour une jolie jeune femme comme moi..._

Je la fais entrer chez moi tout en souriant, heureusement qu'elle est la. Elle a emménagé dans l'immeuble il y a tout juste quinze jours et je dois avouer que c'est très pratique notamment lorsque je n'ai pas le courage de me préparer à manger.

 _\- Alors qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si urgent ?_

 _\- Logan est ici, endormi dans sa chambre... Laurel est arrivé il y a une heure complètement éméché. Est ce que tu pourrais le garder demain mâtin ? J'ai une réunion de huit heures à dix heures..._

 _\- Oui pas de soucis... Mais Ollie y'a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit au sujet de Laurel... Parce que je pensais qu'elle était guérie._

 _\- Je sais Théa... Tu n'as pas besoin de me raconter, je suis au courant. Elle était alcoolique._

 _\- Oui et le fait qu'elle était ivre ce soir n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Surtout pour Logan..._

 _\- Je sais Théa, je vais en toucher deux mots à mon avocat... Mais la situation est déjà assez délicate comme ça... Il ne faut pas oublier que je ne suis de retour que depuis cinq mois..._

 _Logan a toujours vécu avec Laurel... Et elle a toujours été une bonne mère._

 _\- Oui c'est vrai... Mais c'est ton fils quand même... Au fait toujours pas nouvelles de Felicity ?_

 _\- Non, elle rentre en Russie dans deux mois..._ _Je ne pense pas que je la reverrai..._

 _\- Ne la laisse pas partir, tu dois te battre Oliver. Si tu ne le fais pas pour elle fait le pour toi... Parce que je te connais, tu va être malheureux et tu regretteras toute ta vie de ne pas avoir su trouver les mots. N'abandonne pas..._

 _\- C'est compliqué Théa... Je dois déjà me battre pour Logan... Je n'ai pour le moment pas la force de me battre pour elle et Rachel... Si elle m'avait rappelé ça aurai été plus simple... Je lui ai dit ce que je voulais et même si oui je suis malheureux, c'est elle qui a les cartes en main, c'est elle qui détient la clé de mon bonheur..._

Je pose les mains sur mon visage, je suis fatigué, fatigué de devoir gérer tout ces problèmes. Si Laurel était moins casse pied, je n'aurai pas hésité une seconde à reprendre un vol pour Vegas mais je ne peux pas et encore moins après ce qui vient de se passer. Je suis coincé ici pour un moment. Le jugement pour notre divorce est dans un mois. Si tout se passe bien, il me restera un mois pour tenter une approche différente avec Felicity. Un mois c'est court quand on y pense mais celui la me semblera bien long.

Théa s'assoit près de moi et pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

 _\- Si tu as besoin de moi je suis la... Tu sais ce que j'aimerai la maintenant... Etre une magicienne, j'agiterai ma baguette et je ferai disparaître tout tes soucis..._

 _\- J'aimerai que ce soit aussi simple._

Ma soeur se lève et dépose un bisous sur ma joue, elle quitte mon appartement en me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je me lève et pars me coucher. Je m'allonge, saisi mon téléphone et je regarde longuement les photos de Rachel et celle de Felicity que j'ai prise à son insu lorsque nous étions au restaurant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oliver**

Cette réunion a été un vrai calvaire, personne n'était d'accord sur le projet, tout le monde parlait en même temps à tel point que l'on ne s'entendait plus. J'ai du élever plusieurs fois la voix afin d'intimer le silence, ce qui a fonctionné genre deux secondes pour repartir de plus belle... Bref heureusement que c'est terminé, bien que nous ne sommes toujours pas d'accord sur tout, il va falloir que nous en refassions une mais le plus tard sera le mieux. J'ai attrapé un mal de tête pas possible et je n'ai qu'une envie rentrer chez moi pour me reposer mais j'ai encore tout un tas de paperasse à signer et des tas de courrier à relire avant de les expédier. Ma journée est loin d'être terminé et pourtant j'aurai besoin de repos surtout que depuis quelque temps je dors très mal, et en plus Laurel me rajoute des contrariétés... Vivement que ce divorce soit prononcé pour que je puisse m'occuper de ce qui me tient le plus à coeur, Felicity et Rachel. J'entre dans mon bureau tout en demandant à ma secrétaire de quoi soulager ses douleurs, j'espère qu'il y a ce qu'i l faut parce que je ne me vois pas finir la journée dans cet état. Je m'installe sur mon siège derrière mon bureau et ferme les yeux cinq minutes, lorsque je les rouvre, Laurel se tient assise devant moi, merde qu'est ce qu'elle fait la, je ne l'ai même pas entendu entrer. Elle semble en meilleure forme qu'hier et j'espère qu'elle l'est parce que la je suis incapable de gérer une situation de crise.

 _\- Oliver, je suis désolé pour hier... Ca ne se produira plus. Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de Logan._

 _\- J'espère que ça n'arrivera plus... Tu te rends compte Laurel du danger que tu as fait courir à notre fils. Tu as pris la voiture en étant ivre... Il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi._

 _\- Je sais et je n'en suis pas fière... J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur..._

 _\- J'ai averti mon avocat Laurel._

 _\- Tu as fait quoi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire... Et moi qui vient m'excuser, tu tiens vraiment à me pourrir la vie._

Punaise c'est pas possible, elle me gonfle c'est elle qui fait des erreurs et c'est moi le fautif, comment peut-elle être aussi immature ! Et aussi chiante !

 _\- Laurel écoute je ne sais pas qui de nous deux pourrie la vie de l'autre mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit moi... Remet toi en question un peu._

 _\- Si c'est toi, toi parce que tu demandes le divorce... Et qu'en faisant cela tu me prives de Logan, parce que quand il sera chez toi, moi je serai seule... Qu'est ce que je ferai quand je serai seule sans lui..._

Et allée c'est repartit. Je n'en peux plus. Elle me fatigue vraiment. Je me demande si un jour j'aurai la paix, oui un jour quand Logan sera adulte, à ce moment la je serai tranquille enfin j'espère... Mais en attendant qu'il soit adulte je dois la supporter et bon dieu j'en ai déjà marre alors qu'il me reste encore dix sept ans à tenir...

 _\- La même chose que font toute les femmes qui n'ont pas leur enfant le week-end, sortir, profiter de la vie... Tu trouveras bien quelque chose d'intéressant à faire. Tu as bien des amies non... Et en plus elles n'ont pas d'enfant et sortent tout les week-end donc tu vois tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, tu seras t'occuper._

 _\- Oui, tu as peut être raison... En attendant, je veux récupérer Logan._

 _\- Je vais demander à Théa de te le déposer chez toi._

 **Felicity**

Déjà trente minute que je me trouve chez Qc, je suis passé déposer Rachel à la crèche de l'entreprise, j'ai présenté mon badge et personne ne m'a rien demandé ce qui m'a étonné quand même mais bon ils ont accepté ma fille sans faire d'histoire alors je n'ai rien dit mais j'en toucherai quand même deux mot à Oliver, surtout que chez nous les responsable de la crèche n'accepte les enfants venant d'une autre entreprise même si c'est le même nom inscrit sur le badge, si l'enfant n'est pas répertorié dans les fichiers il le refuse. Lorsque je suis sortie de la crèche, je suis tombé sur un ancien collègue de travail qui m'a offert un café tout en m'emmenant au département informatique, j'ai été entraîné sans vraiment m'en rendre compte quoi que si je m'en suis rendue compte mais j'avais envie de voir les anciens collègues et je ne suis pas déçu de l'accueil qui m'est était réservé. J'ai fait le tour de tout les bureaux et discuté avec tout mes collègues à qui je manque énormément apparemment, même ceux que je n'avais jamais vu semblait me connaître bref je me suis fait une sacré réputation ici. Je suis contente de voir qu'ici personne ne m'a oublié, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur de voir à quel point j'étais importante pour eux.

Je salue monsieur Alvarez mon ancien chef en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Je m'engouffre ensuite dans l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton du vingtième étage. Le trajet jusqu'en haut de la tour et bien plus long que d'habitude parce que l'ascenseur s'arrête à tout les étages. Grhhh ça m'agace sérieusement, pourquoi il n'y en a pas un sur les deux qui m_ne directement au vingtième étages sans s'arrêter, ça aussi faudra que je demande à Oliver pourquoi, bein oui ce serai bien pratique surtout pour lui vu qu'il n'est jamais à l'heure enfin il ne l'était jamais à l'époque, il a sûrement changé.

Après avoir passé quinze minutes dans cette cage me voilà enfin arrivée. Je sors de la cabine et longe le couloir qui me mènera au bureau du Pdg. A ce niveau, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui me connaisse ce qui me va très bien, ça m'évite de devoir à nouveau parler de ma vie en Russie et du fonctionnement de l'entreprise.

J'arrive à proximité du bureau d'Oliver, sa secrétaire est occupé à taper sur l'ordinateur, c'est une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux noirs et les yeux foncés. Elle est svelte et semble agréable.

 _\- Excusez-moi est ce que je peux voir Monsieur Queen ?_

 _\- Bonjour, vous avez rendez-vous ? Monsieur Queen ne reçoit que sur rendez-vous._

Mince j'aurai du me douter que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, j'aurai du prendre rendez-vous mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de me trouver la et je voulais qu'il le soit.

 _\- Vous voulez prendre rendez-vous ?_

 _\- Non merci..._

La porte de son bureau s'ouvre au moment où je m'apprête expliquer à la secrétaire qui je suis, Laurel sort suivi d'Oliver. Elle a l'air furieuse.

 _\- Tiens Felicity, tu es de retour ? Je ne savais pas..._

Elle se retourne vers Oliver qui semble assez surpris de me voir.

 _\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu veux divorcer... C'est parce qu'elle est de retour à Starling._

Je vois Oliver contracter les mâchoires et serrer les poings. Laurel part en n'omettant pas de me bousculer légèrement sur son passage. Elle n'a vraiment pas changé, toujours aussi garce. La secrétaire voit son manége et lève les yeux au ciel. Elle aussi semble exaspéré par son comportement, ce que je peux comprendre surtout si elle a déjà eut affaire à Laurel durant ces dernier mois.

Oliver s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras, l'étreinte est brève parce que sa secrétaire à les yeux rivés sur nous.

 _\- Viens... Allons dans mon bureau._

Je le suis, son bureau est spacieux, la vue donne sur le quartier chic de Starling et sur le parc. Je m'assois sur la chaise qui fait face à celui du grand pdg. Oliver ne s'assoit pas, il reste debout à me contempler.

 **Oliver**

J'accompagne Laurel à la porte de mon bureau, je veux être sur qu'elle ne s'attaque pas à mon personnel enfin à ma secrétaire, elle en serait bien capable. Elle agresse une femme blonde que je reconnais instinctivement, Felicity ! Elle est ici au vingtième étage de mon entreprise, près de mon bureau et ma secrétaire ne m'a pas avertit... Pourquoi ne l'a t'elle pas fait.. Je sais que je ne reçois que sur rendez vous mais Felicity est privilégié, c'est diffèrent. Il faudra que j'avertisse ma secrétaire que je lui dise bien que la prochaine qu'elle voit Felicity devant elle, qu'elle m'appelle de suite que je sois en réunion ou dans mon bureau. Je regarde ma secrétaire, puis les deux jeunes femmes.

Laurel est désagréable pour ne pas changer, le pire ce n'est pas trop ce qu'elle lui dit qui m'irrite, c'est le fait qu'elle ose percuter Felicity avant de partir. Felicity ne lui a absolument rien fait... Je l'étreins puis l'amène dans mon bureau, je ne veux pas que ma secrétaire écoute notre conversation.

 _\- Je suis désolé pour son comportement... Tu es seule ?_

 _\- Euh non, Rachel est en bas à la crèche... J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je l'ai déposé la alors que je ne fais plus partie de l'entreprise enfin pas de celle ci._

Elle plaisante bien sur que ça ne me dérange pas, ma fille à sa place ici...

 _\- Bien sur que non..._

Je me retrouve la devant elle et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est venue. Je joue avec mes doigts, c'est un geste que je fais très souvent lorsque je suis angoissé et je dois dire que je le suis. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle va m'annoncer, je ne me suis pas préparé au pire, pas du tout. Mais si Rachel est ici ça ne peut être que bon signe parce que si elle était venue me dire qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir elle n'aurait pas amené la petite, j'espère que je ne me trompe pas.

 _\- Oliver ça va ? Tu es tout pâle !_

 _\- Non, ça ne va pas... Le fait que tu sois la devant moi... Ca me fait peur... J'ai peur de ce que tu vas me dire._

Elle se lève et vient poser une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

 _\- Je suis venue pour ta fille._

 _\- Tu lui as dit qui j'étais ?_

 _\- Oui... Je me suis dit que je lui devais la vérité parce qu'elle avait le droit de savoir qui était son père. Je lui ai dit quelque jours après ton départ. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui t'était arrivé... Je lui ai dit aussi que tu avais un autre enfant... Enfin elle sait tout... Les premiers jours elle m'a posé beaucoup de question... Puis ensuite elle a cessé de me parler de toi. Je n'ai pas insisté. Il y a trois jours je l'ai surprise en train de pleurer dans sa chambre. Je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait te voir, mais que ce n'était pas possible parce que tu avais déjà un autre enfant alors que tu n'allais pas l'aimer. Je lui ai promis que tu n'étais pas comme cela et que tu serais heureux qu'elle veuille bien te voir... J'espère que j'ai eu raison Oliver. Ne la déçois pas, ne me déçois pas._

La décevoir, hors de question que je la déçoive, pas maintenant qu'elle se trouve la devant moi, jamais même...

 _\- Felicity... J'ai une question à te poser et j'aimerai que tu y répondes en tout honnêteté, si Rachel n'avait pas demandé à me voir est ce que tu serai revenue ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas Oliver, peut être... Je vais être honnête, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi durant ces cinq ans, je n'ai cessé de m'inventer une vie à tes côtés... Une vie que je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir un jour... Alors oui je serai revenue... Mais Oliver j'aimerai que nous fassions les choses en douceur... Pour moi, pour toi mais aussi pour Rachel._

J'essuie une larme qui coule sur ma joue puis je la prends dans mes bras. Je l'enlace assez fort pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aime. Felicity dépose un bisou sur ma joue, ce n'est pas grand chose mais pour moi c'est déjà beaucoup sentir la douceur de ses lèvres contre ma peau, ça faisait un moment que j'en rêvais et elle la fait.

 _\- Je t'emmène déjeuner... Enfin vous emmène... Un big belly ça te tente ?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Felicity**

Avant de descendre pour récupérer Rachel, Oliver discute avec sa secrétaire, je reste donc dans son bureau à l'attendre. Une photo est posé sur son bureau je la prends et sourit en la voyant. C'est un montage photo des enfants. De ses enfants, il y a Logan qui joue dans le jardin du manoir, Logan sur un vélo, mais il y a aussi Rachel. Rachel qui mange une glace, Rachel qui joue avec ses poupées et Rachel qui se tient en équilibre sur une petite poutre en bois. Je me demande où Oliver a eu ses photos parce que celle de Rachel se trouve dans l'ordinateur qui se trouve sur mon bureau en Russie. Lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvre je repose immédiatement le cadre photo. Je sens Oliver derrière moi, il pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

 _\- On peut y aller, j'ai pris mon après-midi..._

Je me lève et le suit, sa secrétaire me fait un sourire poli et nous souhaite une bonne

après-midi. Nous arrivons assez rapidement devant la crèche de l'entreprise, l'ascenseur a mis moins de temps à descendre qu'à monter. J'ouvre la porte de la crèche, Rachel me voit et court vers moi. Oliver se tient près de moi, il la regarde avec beaucoup d'amour... Ses yeux pétillent ça me rassure de le voir ainsi, je me dis qu'il aime déjà sa fille, notre fille.

 _\- Tu t'es bien amusé mon ange ?_

 _\- Oui ça va, mais y'avait que des tout petits._

Je souris, je l'avais remarqué en arrivant mais je ne voulais pas que Rachel monte de suite avec moi pour voir Oliver, je voulais d'abord mettre les choses au clair avec lui avant, être sur je ne voulais pas que Rachel soit déçu bien que depuis notre départ elle ne cesse de me poser des questions sur lui, lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant Qc elle m'a demandé si son père avait beaucoup d'argent, j'ai souris et lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas à plaindre. Une surveillante arrive avec le manteau de Rachel, elle me le tend tout en disant à Oliver :

 _\- C'est fou comme cette petite ressemble à Logan... Si nous ne savions pas que mademoiselle Smoak ne vit plus en Amérique nous pourrions penser qu'elle est votre fille._

Je regarde Oliver qui détaille la surveillante avant de reporter son attention sur moi, il me demande silencieusement si il peut dire la vérité, je lui fais un petit sourire d'encouragement. Autant mettre les gens au courant surtout si Rachel doit passer du temps ici.

 _\- Si elle ressemble autant à mon fils c'est parce qu'elle est ma fille également... Sofia, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir garder ça pour vous..._

 _\- Bien sur monsieur Queen, je tiens à garder mon travail._

Oliver sourit puis se baisse pour être au même niveau que Rachel.

 _\- Ca te dis un petit tour à la fête foraine après le déjeuner ?_

 _\- Oh oui, oui, oui..._

Je vois ma fille qui fait un petit air boudeur, elle avait l'air si contente pourtant.

 _\- Rachel, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

 _-Maman avec mon plâtre je vais être embêté... Je vais pas pouvoir aller dans les manèges._

 _\- Mais si mon ange tu verras, il ne va pas te poser trop de problème, je te promets. Et Oliver fera attention._

 _\- Maman c'est pas Oliver c'est mon papa tu te rappelles._

Je vois Oliver sourire un peu plus, il tend les bras vers Rachel l'enlace et la porte. Rachel passe sa main valide autour de son cou et le serre aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Elle semble heureuse, je pense avoir fait le bon choix.

 **Oliver**

Rachel est vraiment une petite fille pleine de vie. Nous sommes tous les trois installés au big belly, Rachel est assise près de sa mère et moi face à elle. Je ne cesse de la regarder, elle est vraiment belle... Aussi belle que sa mère parce que oui elle ressemble beaucoup à mon fils mais elle a aussi de Felicity surtout lorsqu'elle porte ses lunettes.

 _\- Maman, je veux un hamburger... S'il te plait..._

 _\- Mon ange, c'est trop gros... Tu ne vas pas savoir le terminer... Et tu sais que je n'aime pas le gaspillage..._

Je souris, je n'entre pas dans leur débat pourtant j'aimerai dire à Felicity que ce n'est pas grave pour une fois, mais je saperai probablement son autorité et je ne veux pas allée à l'encontre de ses principes.

 _\- Regarde Rachel, il y en a pour les enfants, c'est plus adapté..._

 _\- Oui mais moi, je veux celui la maman... S'il te plait..._

Felicity pousse un petit soupir. Elle est entêté notre fille.

 _\- J'ai une idée, je vais prendre l'hamburger que tu veux... Je vais le partager avec toi... Enfin si maman est d'accord_.

Je vois les yeux de Rachel s'illuminer.

 _\- C'est possible ça maman ?_

 _\- Eh bein si Oli... Papa veut bien faire ça, je n'y vois pas d'objection._

Rachel se met debout sur la banquette et enlace sa mère tout en me regardant le sourire au lèvre. Je crois que je viens de satisfaire son désir, j'espère simplement que Felicity ne m'en voudra pas.

 **Felicity**

La nuit est tombé sur Starling, nous avons passé une après midi fabuleuse. Nous sommes installés chez italia gones, nous attendons patiemment que l'on rapporte les pizzas que nous avons commandé. Rachel est assise sur les genoux d'Oliver et ensemble il reparle de leur après midi à la foire. Je souris à chaque évocation de ma fille qui semble s'être véritablement amusé.

 _\- Papa c'était trop bien, surtout le bateau que nous avons fait ensemble, j'ai eu très peur pendant la descente mais heureusement tu me tenais fort... Et c'est maman qui a été le plus mouillé._

 _\- Pire que ça, je suis trempé oui..._

Rachel rit de bon coeur. Ils ont vraiment été malin tout les deux ils m'ont demandé de m'installer devant, bah oui Rachel voulait vraiment que ce soit son père qui la tienne donc j'ai fait ce qu'ils m'ont demandé et le résultat est la, j'ai le pantalon trempé de même que mon tee shirt, heureusement nous avons réservez cette attraction pour la fin parce qu' en sortant du manége j'avais tellement froid que je n'arrivais même plus à parler, Oliver m'a passé son blouson qui était trois fois trop grand pour moi mais qui m'a bien réchauffé et j'avoue que c'était agréable de l'avoir j'avais le nez enfoui dedans chaque fois qu'il ne me regardait pas afin de sentir son odeur.

 _\- Et papa, le grand toboggan aussi c'était bien mais j'ai eut quand même un peu peur surtout qu'il faisait noir. Maman tu aurais du venir._

Je souris, je déteste les endroits clos alors honnêtement je ne me voyais pas entrer dans ce trou géant et parcourir les vingt mètres de glisse sans avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

Nous avons terminé de dîner, nous sommes dans la voiture Oliver est assis à l'avant à côté de son chauffeur et moi et Rachel à l'arrière.

 _\- Felicity, tu es descendu à quel hôtel ?_

 _\- L'exess !_

 _\- L'exess sérieusement ! Tu sais qu'il est situé à la limite des glades ?_

 _\- Oui, je n'avais pas vraiment les moyens de m'offrir mieux..._

 _\- Felicity, il est hors de question que je vous laisse toute les deux dormir la bas... C'est pas très sécurisé dans ce quartier !_

 _\- Et tu as une autre solution parce que moi pas._

 _\- Venez dormir chez moi, j'ai quatre chambres._

 _\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée..._

 _\- (Rachel) Oh maman s'il te plait, je veux dormir chez papa... Dit oui s'il te plait._

Ma fille me fait ça petite moue à laquelle je ne peux résister.

 _\- Ok d'accord... C'est bon allons chez toi Oliver._


	11. Chapter 11

**Oliver**

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait accepter aussi rapidement, avant d'aller chez moi nous avons fait un détour par l'Exess afin de récupérer leurs affaires. Lorsque je suis sorti de la voiture je me suis félicité intérieurement de leur avoir proposé de venir chez moi parce que franchement les Glades sont encore pire que dans mon souvenir. Depuis mon retour je n'étais pas venu par ici... Au loin j'ai entendu des tirs, puis des hurlements suivi d'une sirène de voiture de police. A l'angle de la rue où se trouve l'Exess il y avait des revendeurs de drogue, et des types que se droguaient sur le trottoir, une seringue enfoncé dans les veines, c'est vraiment horrible de ce côté ci de la ville et il serait peut être temps que le maire fasse quelque chose... Je me demande comment vivent les familles ici, ils doivent être constamment terrorisés pour leur enfants. Heureusement que j'ai demandé à Felicity de rester dans la voiture avec Rachel, je ne veux pas que ma fille voit ce revers de la ville, elle est encore trop jeune pour ça. Felicity m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de loger ici, je n'ai pas trop compris pourtant il me semble qu'elle était vraiment bien payé lorsqu'elle travaillait ici. Je vais lui poser la question, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit dans le besoin et si jamais elle l'est je lui proposerai mon aide.

Nous sommes chez moi, j'espère qu'un jour je pourrai dire chez nous... J'aimerai tant que ça le devienne mais chaque chose en son temps. Felicity a déjà accepté de venir et je dois me contenter de ça pour le moment.

 _\- C'est chouette chez toi... J'aime beaucoup._

Je souris, je suis content que ça lui plaise. Je leur montre les deux chambres qui ne sont pas occupés.

 _\- Papa, celle la c'est à qui ?_

 _\- C'est la mienne, et la celle de Logan._

 _\- Maman tu dors avec papa ?_

Je vois de la gêne dans le regard de Felicity, elle n'ose pas me regarder.

 _\- Rachel, je pense que maman aimerait mieux dormir seule._

 _\- Alors si maman ne dort pas avec toi elle dormira avec moi... Tu veux maman ? On va dans la chambre avec le grand lit..._

 _\- D'accord mon ange, je dors avec toi..._

 _\- Je vous laisse vous installer, la salle de bain est au fond du couloir. Je vais travailler un peu dans mon bureau, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit appelez moi._

 **Felicity**

Je dois avouer que pour un homme vivant seul l'appartement est décoré avec goût et bien entretenu. Enfin je suppose que pour ce qui est du ménage ce n'est pas lui qu'il le fait. Je me suis sentie légèrement mal lorsque ma fille m'a demandé si je dormais avec son père, je me demande ce qui lui ai passé par la tête pour me demander cela. C'est sûrement parce que les parents de ses copines dorment ensemble. Je ne vais rien lui dire, je ne veux qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise puis elle n'a que quatre ans. Elle est tellement mature que parfois j'oublie son âge.

Je prends quelque affaires puis j'emmène Rachel dans la salle de bain. Elle est très spacieuse, elle est composé d'une douche et d'une baignoire, je vois le visage de ma fille s'éclairer.

 _\- Maman, papa a une baignoire... Je peux aller dedans... Nous on a qu'une douche..._

Je souris, je me doutais qu'elle me l'aurait demandé, elle rêve que l'on ait une baignoire chez nous mais nous n'avons pas vraiment la place pour ça. Je règle le thermostat sur trente huit degrés et fait couler l'eau.

J'aide Rachel à se déshabiller et je la porte pour la mettre dans la baignoire.

 _\- C'est trop cool maman... J'aime, c'est comme à la piscine._

Elle s'étend de tout son long dans la baignoire en faisant attention de ne pas mettre son bras plâtré dans l'eau, heureusement que je ne lui ai mis qu'un fond d'eau. Elle se redresse et plonge sa tête dans l'eau. Je sais que je ne dois pas avoir peur, elle fait toujours ça quand nous allons à la piscine. Elle ressort sa tête ravie. Elle s'amuse ensuite à claquer ses pieds et sa main valide dans l'eau m'éclaboussant au passage.

- _Mon ange, ne fait pas ça... Tu vas mettre de l'eau partout._

 _\- Mais c'est rigolo maman._

 _\- J'en doute pas, mais nous ne sommes pas chez nous tu te rappelles, et tu risques de mouiller ton plâtre_

Je la laisse s'amuser durant dix petites minutes, elle s'amuse avec les bateaux et les petits poissons de Logan. Pendant ce temps je nettoie le sol, elle a mis de l'eau partout et je me sens vraiment mal vis à vis d'Oliver, vu la propreté que dégage son appartement je me dis qu'il doit être maniaque.

 _\- On se savonne maintenant, avant que l'eau ne devienne trop froide._

 _\- D'accord... Mais demain je vais pouvoir y retourner ?_

 _\- Si tu veux._

Après le bain, je l'aide à mettre son pyjama, puis je passe un temps fou à démêler ses cheveux. Elle n'a que quatre ans mais a déjà une sacrée chevelure. Je lui fait une tresse pour éviter qu'il ne soit à nouveau tout emmêlé demain.

 _\- C'est bon mon ange, on peut aller au lit maintenant._

 _\- Maman, je veux faire un bisous à papa d'abord._

Elle pousse la porte de la salle de bain tout en criant après lui. Oliver apparaît rapidement auprès d'elle, il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse, il lui souhaite une bonne nuit et la repose sur le sol.

 _\- Maman, tu dors où ? la ou la ?_

 _\- N'importe met toi où tu veux. Est ce que tu veux que je te lise une histoire._

 _\- Oui, la fée clochette._

Je me doutais bien qu'elle m'aurait demandé celle ci. Depuis qu'elle a vu le film, elle ne jure plus que part ça. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et commence à lui lire l'histoire. Elle finit par s'endormir peu avant la fin du livre. Je dépose un petit bisous dans ses cheveux puis je quitte la chambre. Je suis étonnée qu'elle n'ai pas fait de caprice, c'est la première fois qu'elle dort ailleurs que chez nous ou ma mère. Je me retrouve devant la porte du bureau d'Oliver, je ne sais pas quoi faire, est ce que je le dérange, ou est ce que je vais dans le salon regarder un film.. J'aimerai qu'il vienne avec moi, mais je n'ose pas vraiment lui demander... Finalement, je prends un peu de courage et entrouvre la porte, il est très concentré sur sa tâche, il pianote rapidement sur le clavier d'ordinateur, son regard est rivé sur l'écran.

 **Oliver**

J'ai presque terminé mon travail. Si je veux passer un maximum de temps avec Felicity et Rachel je n'aurai pas vraiment d'autre choix que de travailler un minimum chez moi. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je sens le parfum de Felicity qui embaume la pièce. Je ne relève pas la tête j'attends qu'elle m'interpelle, j'ai envie d'entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche.

 _\- Oliver..._

Je lève la tête de l'ordinateur, je contourne le bureau et vient m'asseoir dessus, Felicity est très proche de moi, j'aimerai la prendre dans mes bras mais je ne sais pas si je peux, j'ai peur de la faire fuir alors je me contente simplement de la regarder, elle est ravissante et bon dieu que je l'aime, je ne regrette pas mon choix, celui d'avoir demander le divorce, de l'avoir cherché, finalement mes efforts on payé elle a fini par revenir et même si pour le moment elle veut que nous allons doucement je suis persuadé au fond de moi que nous finirons notre vie ensemble. Il n'y a qu'a regarder comment elle me détaille, je vois de l'amour dans son regard, de l'envie et je suis heureux de voir que nous partageons les mêmes chose, ça prendra peut être du temps mais je sais que nous y arriverons.

 _\- Rachel s'est endormie... Je vais regarder la télévision enfin si ça ne te dérange pas._

 _\- Non, choisi ce que tu veux, je te rejoins dans quelque minutes. Je dois juste envoyer quelque mail. Ce ne sera pas long._

Ce n'était pas long comme promis. Felicity est assise dans le canapé, ses jambes sont repliés sous elle et sa tête repose sur sa main, elle a l'air très concentré sur l'émission qu'elle regarde. Je passe devant elle et vient m'asseoir à mon tour. L'émission semble traité sur les difficultés que les familles rencontrent avec leur adolescent. Ce genre d'émission ne m'aurait pas du tout intéressé avant mais depuis que je sais que j'ai des enfants, c'est totalement diffèrent. J'écoute attentivement les conseils que peuvent donner les spécialistes. Je passe une très bonne soirée avec Felicity, nous débattons ensemble sur l'émission et j'aime beaucoup ça, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes une famille et ça me plait.

 **Felicity**

 _\- Maman, j'ai faim_.

Rachel me pousse doucement dans le dos... Je ne sais pas quel heure il est mais j'aimerai dormir encore. Ca faisait un sacré bout de temps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Le lit est vraiment confortable. Je me retourne vers ma fille.

 _\- Rachel, tu ne veux pas me laisser dormir encore un peu... S'il te plait..._

 _\- Non... J'ai faim..._

Je me lève à contre coeur... C'est vraiment difficile d'élever des enfants. Je regarde ma montre et souris. Je comprends qu'elle insiste à ce point il est plus dix heures. Mince, ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas autant dormi. Je contourne le lit, prend Rachel dans mes bras et me dirige dans la cuisine. Oliver a laissé tout un tas de chose sur la table avec un petit mot.

 _ **Bonjour les filles,**_

 _ **Je ne savais pas ce que vous preniez pour le petit déjeuné alors j'ai acheté tout un tas de chose.**_

 _ **Régalez vous.**_

 _ **Je serai de retour en début d'après-midi.**_

 _ **Bisous**_

 _\- Oh maman je veux ça.._

Ma fille me montre un croissant. Je lui donne, elle croque un morceau et ses yeux se remplissent de gourmandise.

 _\- Tu te régales ?_

 _\- C'est trop bon maman... Pourquoi on en a pas des comme ça en Russie._

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que nous entendons la serrure de la porte d'entrée s'activer.

Rachel descend de son tabouret et court vers la porte en criant.

 _\- c'est papa, il est la..._

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, Rachel fait deux pas en arrière et s'interroge sur la jeune fille qui vient de passer le seuil. Je me lève et fonce vers le vestibule, Théa est la, ma petite Théa, je l'aime tant cette fille, je l'ai toujours apprécié et le fait de la voir ici me rend heureuse. Théa me prend dans ses bras et m'enlace. Rachel ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

\- _Felicity... J'en reviens pas... Tu es la... Pourquoi est ce que tu es partie sans me donner d'adresse ni de nouvelle..._

 _\- Tout simplement parce que tu avais assez de problème à régler à l'époque... Mais tu m'as beaucoup manqué Théa, j'ai été déçu lorsque j'ai reçu ta dernière lettre mais j'ai compris aussi.._

 _\- Quoi ! Ma dernière lettre, Felicity, je ne t'ai jamais écrit._

Comment ! Théa ne m'a jamais écrit, si c'est le cas ça veut dire que c'est sa mère qui a répondu à toute mes lettres, c'est elle qui lisait son courrier...

 _\- Je pense que ta mère l'a fait à ta place... Je suis désolé Théa, dans la dernière lettre tu me demandais de ne plus t'écrire parce que tu avais ta vie et que tu t'occupais de ton neveu._

 _\- Je suis désolé Felicity, jamais je n'aurai écrit ça, jamais tu aurai dû te douter que ce n'était pas de moi_

 _\- Tu n'avais que douze ans Théa, et dieu seul sait ce qui se passe dans la tête des ados, je pensais vraiment que tu voulais que je te laisse tranquille... Bon passons c'est pas grave tu es la et je suis heureuse de te revoir._

 _\- Pour moi c'est grave, je crois que je vais avoir une conversation avec ma mère, elle n'avait pas le droit de décider pour moi... J'aurai tellement aimé faire partie de ta vie, de votre vie... Tout aurai été si diffèrent... Est ce que dans ces lettres tu as mentionné Rachel ?_

 _\- Quoi ! Non bien sur que non, je n'ai jamais parlé d'elle... Jamais, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que ta mère lise les courriers et maintenant je me dis que j'ai bien fait d'être prudente_.

 _\- Maman c'est qui..._

 _\- C'est la soeur de ton papa mon ange._

Théa regarde ma fille puis sourit.

 _\- Tu es encore plus jolie que sur les photos._

Rachel se blottit contre ma jambe, elle semble intimidé par Théa. Je la prends dans mes bras et lui donne un petit bisous.

Je propose à Théa de s'asseoir avec nous, nous avons tellement de chose à nous raconter. Autre chose que sa mère et ses manigances, je veux tout savoir de la vie de Théa, si elle est heureuse, si elle va toujours au lycée, si elle a des amis...

 _\- Alors tu vis toujours au manoir avec ta mère ?_

 _\- Non j'ai emménagé dans l'appartement juste au dessus, il y a quinze jours..._

 _\- Oh dessus..._

 _\- Oui... Je voulais être auprès d'Oliver... Surtout avec tout ce qu'il traverse, puis avec ma mère c'est compliqué... ._

Je comprends qu'elle veuille être avec son frère surtout qu'ils ont toujours était très proche tout les deux, puis elle a bien fait de quitter sa mère apparemment elle n'a pas changé, elle est toujours aussi autoritaire et ne la laisse pas faire ce qu'elle veut . Je ne vois pas la matinée passer, Théa et moi avons eut tellement de chose à rattraper.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oliver**

Déjà cinq jours que les filles sont à la maison, c'est dingue j'ai l'impression qu'elles ont toujours fait partie de ma vie, Rachel est vraiment adorable et super intelligente, elle fait tout un tas de chose que Logan ne fait pas et je suis certain qu'il n'arriverait pas à les faire d'ailleurs. Elle est très doué avec les ordinateurs, les calculs et elle sait presque lire toute seule, elle m'épate. J'ai demandé à Felicity si c'était elle qui l'avait initié à tout cela mais elle m'a dit que non, que Rachel s'y était intéressé d'elle même et que jamais elle n'aurai poussé sa fille à faire tout ça, je n'en doute pas, Felicity est vraiment une bonne mère. Elle lui inculque les bonnes valeurs, lui apprend à être polie, à ne pas gaspiller la nourriture ou l'eau, bref j'aime beaucoup la façon qu'elle a de l'éduquer.

Ca va vraiment être très dur lorsqu'elles devront repartir pour la Russie. J'essaie de ne pas y penser et je profite à fond des moments que la vie m'offre avec elles. Laurel n'a pas refait d'apparition depuis qu'elle a croisé Felicity chez Qc. J'ai quand même des nouvelles de Logan, je l'appelle tout les soirs. En principe Laurel décroche, ne m'accorde pas un mot et passe le téléphone au petit en lui disant _"c'est ton père"_ , vraiment sympas Laurel bon en même temps je préfère que ça se passe ainsi au moins nous ne nous disputons pas.

\- _Rachel, tu as choisi le programme pour ce soir ?_

 _\- Oui... On regarde la fée clochette..._

Encore, bon sang je connais le film par coeur maintenant, même les répliques. Je souris, je sens que ma soirée va être longue... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le regarder mais je le ferai. Uniquement pour lui faire plaisir parce que j'adore la voir heureuse.

J'ai discuté avec Felicity concernant l'argent, elle m'a dit qu'en Russie il n'était pas aussi bien payé qu'ici. Je lui ai proposé de revoir son salaire mais elle n'a pas voulu, elle m'a dit que vis à vis de ses collègues ce ne serait pas bien. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle s'en sortait bien mais que la elle avait ses trois mois de congés d'un coup et qu'elle devait de ce fait faire plus attention, mais qu'en temps normal il n'y avait pas de problème. J'avoue que comme je n'étais pas franchement rassuré, je suis allée mettre mon nez dans son dossier et j'ai vu son salaire. Bon comme elle le disait il est moins élevé qu'ici mais la vie est différente et moins chère aussi.

 _\- Tu es prête ?_

 _\- Oui je crois que oui... Ca fait une éternité que je ne suis pas sortie... J'espère que Théa ne va pas m'emmener dans des endroits où il n'y a que des jeunes de son âge._

 _\- Je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas son genre. Elle ne t'a pas dit ce qu'elle avait prévu ?_

 _\- Euh si, un restaurant suivie d'un karaoké... Je déteste chanter... Ca promet._

Je m'approche d'elle la prend dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur le front.

 _\- Passe une bonne soirée. Et profite à fond. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Rachel, je veille sur elle d'accord._

 _\- Hum hum... Je sais qu'elle est en sécurité avec toi. Bon courage pour fée clochette..._

 **Felicity**

Le restaurant qu'a choisi Théa est très simple, je souris elle n'a pas oublié que je n'aimais pas tout ce qui était raffiné.

 _\- On prend un apéritif ?_

 _\- Oh non je ne bois pas d'alcool._

 _\- Oh allée Felicity juste un verre... Il faut fêter nos retrouvailles dignement._

Je prends un cocktail pour lui faire plaisir, j'espère juste que je ne vais pas avoir la tête qui tourne et que je ne vais pas me mettre à raconter n'importe quoi. Le serveur ne tarde pas à nous ramener notre commande, nous trinquons à nos retrouvailles. Je porte la paille à mes lèvres et inspire.

 _\- Hum... C'est divin, il est vraiment trop bon.._

 _\- Tu vois c'était une bonne idée._

 _\- Une bonne idée pour être ivre... Oui je te l'accorde._

Nous rions de bon coeur et passons la soirée à discuter, à sourire et à rire. Nous quittons le restaurant sur le coup de vingt trois heures. J'envoie un message à Oliver pour prendre des nouvelles de Rachel.

 _ **" Coucou j'espère que tout se passe bien de ton côté, pour nous ça fonctionne. Souhaite moi bonne chance, nous partons pour le karaoké. A demain. Bisous "**_

 _ **"Rachel est couché. Bonne chance mais je suis sure que tu n'en auras pas besoin. Bisous"**_

Nous arrivons au bar ambiance, il y a déjà du monde et de l'extérieur nous entendons des gens s'éclater. J'ai envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et partir mais Théa me tient fermement le bras, je n'ai aucun moyen de m'échapper. Nous entrons et nous nous installons dans un coin du bar, deux jeunes viennent se joindre à nous, ce sont les amis de Théa, Roy et Cindy. Roy vient près d'elle et l'embrasse, elle m'avait dit qu'ils étaient ensembles depuis quelque mois. Elle ne l'a pas encore présenté à son frère parce qu'elle a peur de sa réaction, Roy vient des Glades et Oliver n'aime pas vraiment ce quartier à cause de l'insécurité qui y règne. J'ai rassuré Théa en lui disant que ce n'est pas parce que son frère n'aimait pas les Glades qu'il n'aimerait pas son copain mais pour le moment elle ne veut pas lui présenter.

Nous passons une soirée vraiment très agréable, Roy et Cindy sont vraiment sympas certes plus jeune que moi mais parfois c'est agréable de sortir avec des jeunes. Il est plus de deux heures lorsque nous quittons le bar. J'ai pas mal chanté, je ne pensais pas pouvoir le faire et pourtant j'y suis arrivé. Le plus dur c'est de se lancer, le reste suit, puis l'alcool a probablement aidé aussi, bon je n'ai bu que trois verre mais pour une personne qui ne boit jamais c'est énorme.

Nous sommes dans le taxi qui nous ramène chez nous. Théa a la tête posé contre mon épaule et moi j'ai une main qui l'entoure.

 _\- Felicity... Est ce que tu aimes toujours mon frère ?_

 _\- Oui... Je l'aime..._

 _\- Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble... Lui aussi il t'aime..._

 _\- Je sais mais c'est compliqué... Tu sais dans un mois je vais rentrer en Russie et l'amour à distance c'est pas facile..._

 _\- Attends, je comprends pas que tu veuilles rentrer._

 _\- Je ne veux pas, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas le choix... Je ne peux pas partir comme ça..._

 _\- Je comprends... Mais si tu l'aimes dit lui... Il a assez souffert de ton absence comme ça... Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien... Que tout ce qui c'est passé c'est à cause de mes parents... Mais il n'a jamais été aussi heureux qu'à tes cotés. Tu dois lui parler..._

 **Oliver**

J'entends du bruit dans le couloir, je pense que ce sont les filles. Je vais à la porte et l'ouvre, ce sont bien elles, elles rigolent mais placent une main devant leur bouche pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Je souris, elles sont si complices toute les deux, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu Théa aussi heureuse, depuis mon retour en fait.

 _\- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?_

 _\- (Théa) Excellente. Bonne nuit vous deux. A demain._

Ma soeur nous quitte, elle monte l'escalier qui la mènera chez elle. Felicity s'approche de moi et m'enlace. Wahou, je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cet élan de tendresse.

Elle me tient fermement par la taille et me glisse un _"je t'aime"_ à l'oreille. Je l'entraîne dans l'appartement tout en refermant la porte avec mon pied, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, au début ce ne sont que de simple baiser mais très vite ils s'approfondissent, nos langues se rencontrent et se taquinent lentement, ce baiser est divin. Felicity passe ses mains sous mon tee shirt et caresse mon torse, je déboutonne son chemisier, passe une mains derrière son dos et dégrafe son soutien gorge, ma main vient ensuite caresser ses seins, je presse doucement son téton, Felicity pousse des petits gémissements qui m'incite à continuer cette douce caresse.

Elle déboutonne mon jeans, et passe une main dans mon boxer, elle me caresse doucement. Je retire sa main, passe une main sous ses jambes et la soulève, je l'emmène dans ma chambre, je me débarrasse de mon jeans et mon boxer, je lui retire son pantalon et son sous vêtement tandis qu'elle s'occupe de faire tomber son chemisier et son soutien gorge. Je m'allonge sur elle, l'embrasse sur chaque parcelle de son corps, jouant avec ma langue sur ses seins, je descends plus bas embrasse son ventre tout en effleurant son intimité avec le bout de mes doigts.

Je remonte vers elle, prend possession de sa bouche, nos langues reprennent leur ballet incessant, je prend possession de son corps doucement, je ne veux pas lui faire mal et je veux que nos retrouvailles soient inoubliables. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure notre élan mais lorsque je me déverse en elle et qu'elle se contracte autour de moi en criant mon nom je suis comblé d'amour et de bonheur.

 _\- Papa... Papa..._

J'ouvre un oeil, il me semble que Rachel m'appelle mais je ne suis pas sur, je passe mon boxer et mon jean rapidement, il est encore tôt sept heures du mâtin. Je regarde Felicity qui est endormi dans mon lit et souris, je suis heureux.

 _\- Papa..._

 _\- Qu'est qu'il y a ma puce._

 _\- Maman... Elle n'est pas encore rentrée... Je m'inquiète..._

Je la prends dans mes bras et l'emmène sur le pas de ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte doucement. Ma fille sourit, elle m'enlace très fort avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille

 _\- Papa... Je suis contente le voeux que j'ai fait à mon dernier anniversaire vient de se réaliser._

Je souris encore plus et dépose un bisous sur sa petite joue. Je suis ravi de voir à quelle point elle est satisfaite de voir sa mère dans ma chambre.

 _\- Est ce que tu veux déjeuner ?_

 _\- Oui j'ai faim... Je veux des pancakes._

 _\- Très bien alors allons te préparer ça_

Pendant que je cuisine, Rachel est assise sur un tabouret, elle regarde les dessins animés sur la tablette que Felicity lui a laissé hier avant de partir. Je la regarde l'utiliser, c'est dingue ce que les enfants sont débrouillard avec ces choses la de nos jours, et Rachel encore plus que les autres, elle n'a pas besoin d'aide elle sait parfaitement l'utiliser.

Je suis concentré sur la cuisson des pancakes, je ne veux surtout pas les rater.

Je sens une présence derrière moi, je me retourne, Felicity passe ses bras autour de ma nuque et pose sa tête contre mon torse. J'éteins la plaque de cuisson et l'étreins.

 _\- Tu as bien dormi ?_

 _\- Pas assez... Mais sinon oui très bien... Tu as cuisiné..._

 _\- Maman, tu es la... Je suis contente maman._

 _\- Ah ! contente pourquoi mon ange._

 _\- Bein tu as dormi avec papa... Ca veut dire que tu l'aimes non._

 _\- Oui, mon ange j'aime ton papa..._

 _\- Je le savais._


	13. Chapter 13

**Felicity**

Je viens de finir de boucler nos valises, Rachel et moi partons pour trois jours chez ma mère. Je dois récupérer le reste de nos affaires et j'ai également rendez-vous à l'hôpital avec Rachel pour son poignet.

Puis, ce week-end Oliver a la garde de Logan. Je ne veux pas interférer dans leur vie pour le moment, pas avant qu'Oliver ait discuté avec son fils.

 _\- Maman... Je ne veux pas aller voir mamie. Je veux rester avec papa._

 _\- Mon ange, nous en avons discuté... Puis nous avons rendez-vous pour ton poignet. Ce n'est que trois jours. Ensuite nous reviendrons ici._

 _\- Je sais mais je veux pas partir..._

Rah, elle ne me facilite pas la tâche. J'avoue que moi non plus je ne veux pas partir mais je n'ai pas le choix. Nous ne devions passé que deux, trois jours ici et ensuite rentrer mais les choses ont évolué différemment. Je ne pensais pas que Rachel allait s'attacher aussi rapidement à son père. C'est dingue ils sont super complices tout les deux. On ne dirait jamais qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis dix jours.

Rachel est repartit dans le salon, je n'ai plus qu'a prendre nos affaires dans la salle de bain et se sera tout bon. Notre avion décolle dans trois heures.

 _\- Chérie, tu as besoin d'aide ?_

 _\- Non, j'ai fini._

Oliver s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Il me serre doucement contre lui. J'hume son parfum avant de lui déposer un petit bisous dans le cou.

 _\- Vous allez me manquer._

 **Oliver**

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que les filles s'en aillent mais comme Felicity l'a dit, il vaut mieux que je discute avec mon fils avant qu'il ne les rencontre. Entre Laurel et moi ça ne va toujours pas, la communication est rompu... Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Le divorce devrait être prononcé dans dix jours, j'espère qu'une fois que tout sera terminé elle arrêtera ses enfantillages et qu'elle fera ce qu'il faut pour que tout se passe au mieux pour Logan.

Nous sommes à l'aéroport, j'attends que l'hôtesse fasse l'annonce pour les voyageur de Vegas, je sais que ça va se faire d'un moment à l'autre, et je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à l'entendre, j'ai l'impression qu'elles partent et qu'elles ne reviendront pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, Felicity m'a démontré son amour durant ces dix jours et j'en ai fait de même, c'est juste que les départs sont toujours compliqués. Rachel est dans mes bras, elle a niché sa tête dans mon cou, ça fait bien cinq minutes qu'elle est ainsi et elle n'a pas bougé. Quand à Felicity elle me tient par le bras et sa tête est posé contre mon épaule. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas plus très envie de partir elle non plus mais elle doit récupérer ses affaires et dire correctement au revoir à sa mère car dans un mois elle repart en Russie. Rien que d'y penser j'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Je déteste cette idée, je sais que c'est un passage obligatoire... Je ne peux pas la faire revenir en Amérique comme un rien même si c'est moi le patron.

L'annonce que je redoutais tant arrive enfin. Je serre Felicity dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement, je ne veux pas quitter ses lèvres mais je sais qu'il le faudra, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dépose plusieurs bisous sur les joues de Rachel puis la pose sur le sol.

 _\- Tu vas me manquer papa... Je t'aime._

Mon coeur se serre, j'aime quand ma fille me sort des mots si gentils.

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce._

Felicity lui prend la main et m'embrasse une dernière fois.

 _\- Je t'appelle des que je suis chez ma mère._

J'embrasse une dernière fois mes petites femmes puis je les regarde s'éloigner vers les portes d'embarquements. Je reste derrière la vitre jusqu'au décollage de leur avion. De la où je me trouve je ne les vois pas, l'avion est trop loin mais je préfère rester.

Il est dix huit heure lorsque j'arrive devant chez Laurel, je dois récupérer Logan pour le week-end, Laurel voulait que je le prenne le samedi mais j'ai réussi à obtenir le vendredi soir en plus, tant que le jugement n'est pas fait nous fonctionnons selon son envie. Le dernier week-end que j'ai pu avoir mon fils je ne l'ai eut qu'à partir du samedi soir et j'ai du le lui ramener le dimanche midi. J'ai hâte que le divorce soit prononcé au moins pour régler se soucis la. Je frappe à la porte, c'est une Laurel éméchait qui vient m'ouvrir.

 _\- Oliver... Que... qu'est ce que tu fais la ?_

 _\- Je viens prendre Logan._

 _\- Logan... Il est pas ivi... Ici._

Elle me claque la porte au nez et je l'entends rire derrière. Je sors la clés de ma poche et l'insère dans la serrure, il est hors de question que je laisse Logan seul avec elle. J'espère que la semaine elle ne se met pas dans de tel état.

J'entre dans l'appartement, c'est le bordel complet, il y du linge entassé sur le canapé, la table de salle à manger n'a pas été débarrassé, des affaires jonchent le sol, le ménage n'est pas fait... Laurel n'est plus dans la pièce principale. Je la trouve dans la cuisine une bouteille à la main.

 _\- Mais... Tu n'es pas... parti !_

Je sors mon téléphone et compose le numéro de son père. Je lui explique la situation, il me dit qu'il arrive avec Logan. Dieu soit loué mon fils était avec lui, je sais au moins qu'il était en sécurité. Je vais vers Laurel, lui prend la bouteille des mains et verse l'alcool dans l'évier ce qui me vaut un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Je ne lui dis rien, ça ne servirait à rien. Elle s'assoit sur une chaise et se met à pleurer, je la regarde impuissant je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ni ce que je dois lui dire.

 _\- Tout ça c'est de sa faute à elle... Je vais la tuer._

 _\- Laurel ! Calme toi... Felicity n'y est pour rien dans tout cela... Tout ce qui est arrivait et arrive encore c'est uniquement ta faute.. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tu m'as fais un enfant dans le dos... Tu m'avais dit que tu prenais la pilule et tu l'as arrêté sans m'en parler._

 _\- Qu'importe si elle n'avait pas été la... Si elle n'avait pas existé tu m'aimerai moi et pas elle... Tu m'aimais avant qu'elle ne débarque dans la société de ton père. Nous étions heureux._

 _\- Laurel écoute, ça n'a pas d'importance..._

 _\- Ose dire que tu ne m'aimais pas._

 _\- Je ne t'aimais pas... Et tu le sais... C'était purement sexuel entre toi et moi... Je n'avais pas d'amour pour toi.._

Le père de Laurel fait irruption dans la cuisine mettant fin à cette discussion, Logan est avec lui... Il me court dans les bras.

 _\- Papa..._

Je le serre contre moi avant de lui demander d'aller dans sa chambre.

 _\- Quentin, il lui faut de l'aide... Je ne peux pas lui laisser Logan tant qu'elle ne se sera pas fait soigner.. C'est impossible..._

 _\- Je sais mais si tu lui retire le petit se sera pire._

 _\- Je ne veux pas lui retirer je dis juste qu'il n'est pas en sécurité avec Laurel pour le moment._

 _Ce serait bien que vous veniez habiter avec eux..._

 _\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne veux pas non plus que mon petit fils vive ça. Je vais rester ici, je vais m'installer jusqu'a ce qu'elle remonte la pente. Oliver, je sais que tout cela n'est pas facile pour toi... Mais c'est une bonne mère, elle ne lui a jamais fait de mal... Elle l'a élevé_ seul.

 _\- Je sais... Je ne critique pas son éducation... Mais pour le moment on ne peut pas laisser Logan seul avec elle... Si tu ne te sens pas capable de rester ici quand le petit sera présent alors je demanderai la garde de Logan._

 _\- Non, ne fait pas ça... Je serai la... Je te le promets... Et Oliver, je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas... Je comprends que tu partes... Avec tout ce qu'a fait Laurel... C'est inexcusable et je le suis aussi... Je n'aurai jamais du contacter ta famille... Si je ne l'avais pas fait, nous n'en serions pas la aujourd'hui._

Je ne lui dit rien, il n'y a rien a ajouter de toute façon.

 _\- J'emmène Logan ce soir... C'est ce qui était prévu... Je le déposerai à l'école Lundi... Vous pourrez le récupérer à l'école au soir... Je t'appellerai pour prendre des nouvelles de Laurel._

 _\- Ok... Je vais m'occuper d'elle et ranger un peu..._

Je me dirige dans la chambre de Logan, Laurel est partie s'allonger dans sa chambre à la minute où elle a vu son père apparaître. Je prends son petit sac à dos qui traîne sur le sol de sa chambre, puis je fourre quelque affaires dedans, son livre préféré et son doudou. Je ne lui prends pas de vêtement, il y a tout ce qu'il faut chez moi.

Nous sommes installés tout les deux devant les dessins animés, Logan est blottit contre moi, il ne bouge pas, il semble serein. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de Rachel, vu la soirée qu'il vient de passer je ne veux pas le perturber d'avantage. Je lui dirai demain. Je pense que ça vaut mieux.

Mon téléphone sonne, je souris lorsque je vois le visage de Felicity et Rachel s'affichait sur l'écran.

 _\- Chéri nous sommes bien arrivées. Rachel veut te parler._

 _\- Papa, l'avion c'était trop long. Mais maintenant je suis chez mamie et c'est mieux, en plus Cassie va venir jouer..._

 _\- C'est bien ma puce. Amuse toi bien d'accord._

 _\- Oui, je t'aime papa. Bisous_

Je souris, elle me fait craquer elle est si tactile et si douce tout comme sa mère.

Je discute un petit moment avec Felicity, je me lève du canapé, Logan est endormi, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, finalement c'est mieux ainsi parce que j'étais tellement heureux d'entendre la voix de Rachel que je n'ai pas prêté attention à la façon dont je lui parlais.

Après m'être éloigné de Logan, je raconte en détail la situation avec Laurel. Nous débattons sur le sujet un petit moment avant de finir par raccrocher.

 **Felicity**

Je raccroche avec Oliver. Je suis écoeuré par le comportement de Laurel, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est de nouveau retombé dans l'alcool certes Oliver veut divorcer mais depuis le début leur mariage est voué à l'échec. Oliver a été clair, il ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé... Entre eux ce n'était qu'une histoire sans lendemain. Enfin plusieurs parce que Laurel revenait toujours à la charge et Oliver ne savait pas lui dire non enfin jusqu'a ce qu'il me rencontre.

 _\- Tu es perdu dans tes pensées ma fille._

 _\- Oh maman, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver... Oui... Mon cerveau chauffe en permanence ces temps-ci... La situation est compliqué._

 _\- Ah ma fille rien n'est facile en amour... Mais j'avoue que tu as eut raison de partir le retrouver. Rachel est heureuse, elle ne me parle que de son papa depuis votre arrivé. Et toi tu sembles différente, j'ai l'impression que tu revis..._

 _\- C'est parce que je suis heureuse maman... Vraiment heureuse..._

 _\- Je le vois... Espérons qu'Oliver ne vous fasse pas souffrir.._

 _\- Il ne le fera pas... J'ai confiance en lui. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile... Surtout lorsque je serai en Russie mais notre amour est tellement solide que nous y arriverons._

 _\- Je dois avouer que pour être solide il l'est... J'ai rarement vu des gens aussi amoureux surtout après avoir vécu cinq ans éloigné... Il y a quelque chose entre vous qui ne s'explique pas._

 _\- C'est l'amour maman, le pur, le vrai..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Felicity**

L'avion se pose enfin sur la piste, après avoir passé trois jours loin d'Oliver je n'ai qu'une hâte le retrouver. Rachel est aussi excitée que moi. Elle n'a plus son plâtre, son poignet est complètement remis, le chirurgien nous a dit qu'a cet âge il n'avait pas besoin de rééducation.

 _\- Maman dépêche toi, papa va nous attendre._

Rachel me tire la main, elle est vraiment impatiente de retrouver son papa. Nous passons par l'arrivé des bagages, je dois récupérer nos valises. Je prends un petit chariot et pose le tout dessus, heureusement que ce genre de chose existe car je serai vraiment embêté sinon. J'ai ramené trois grosses valises de Vegas, tout nos vêtements en fait... Il ne me reste plus qu'un mois pour profiter d'Oliver de ce fait j'ai tout embarqué. Ma mère viendra probablement nous rendre visite une semaine avant notre retour en Russie. Nous arrivons dans l'aéroport, Rachel est assise sur les valises, elle regarde partout et semble dépité lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que ce n'est pas son père qui nous attend mais Théa.

 _\- Maman tu m'avais dit que papa serai la..._

 _\- Je sais mon ange, il a probablement était retenu._

Théa vient à notre rencontre, malgré sa déception Rachel descend du chariot et fonce dans les bras de Théa, elles s'entendent bien toutes les deux et ça me plait bon en même Théa est super attentionnée avec elle.

 _\- Tatie, il est où papa ?_

 _\- Au travail ma puce... Hey ne fait pas cette tête, tu le verras bientôt d'accord._

Rachel esquisse un petit sourire, puis revient s'asseoir sur le chariot. Je prends Théa dans mes bras et l'enlace affectueusement.

 _\- Tu n'as pas eu le message d'Ollie ?_

Je sors mon téléphone pour vérifier, aucun message. Etrange...

 _\- Non, rien..._

 _\- Il te disait qu'il était désolé mais il a eu une réunion de dernière minute... Du coup me voilà à sa place._

Je souris, nous sortons toute les trois de l'aéroport et nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture de Théa qui est assez petite.

 _\- Je ne pense pas que l'on sera caser tout ça dans le coffre... Si on parvient à en mettre deux ce sera déjà pas mal..._

Nous arrivons tant bien que mal à faire rentrée deux valises, la plus grosse et la plus petite. La troisième nous la mettons sur le siège arrière au côté de Rachel.

 _\- Vous venez chez moi ? Ollie ne risque pas de rentrer de suite... Ce sera toujours mieux que d'être seule._

 _\- Ok mais laisse moi juste déposer la valise dans l'appartement._

Je vois Théa pianoter sur son téléphone, je suis certaine qu'elle envoie un message à Oliver pour lui dire de récupérer nos bagages qui sont resté dans son coffre de voiture, j'ai voulu les prendre mais elle m'a dit que son frère s'en occuperai, ça m'embête de laisser le travail à Oliver.

Nous discutons un petit moment avec Théa, elle me parle beaucoup de son copain Roy... Ca semble bien fonctionner entre eux mais Théa ne sait toujours pas comment le présenter à Oliver, elle a toujours aussi peur de sa réaction pourtant je reste persuadé qu'il ne dira rien.

 _\- J'ai une idée, je vais organiser un repas et je vais t'inviter... Tu n'auras plus qu'a l'amener..._

 _\- Ouais, pas mal... J'espère juste que mon frère ne va pas le mettre à la porte._

 _\- Arrête il n'est pas comme ça. Puis il va vite se rendre compte que Roy est un bon garçon... Je t'assure.. Et je plaiderai en sa faveur._

 _\- Merci, tu es vraiment géniale..._

 _\- Tatie, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte._

 _\- Tu crois ! Je n'ai rien entendu_ _pourtant._

Théa se lève et va voir, peut être que c'est une personne qui s'est trompé d'étage ça arrive fréquemment dans l'immeuble.

J'entends des voix qui me parviennent du couloir, je ne suis pas sure mais on dirait celle de la mère d'Oliver et Théa. Je me fais peut être des idées parce que ça fait quand même plus de cinq ans que je ne l'ai pas vu ni entendu. L'inconnu finit par entrer dans l'appartement et apparaît dans le salon. Rachel est assise près de moi, elle joue avec sa tablette. Je me tourne vers la personne qui vient d'entrer... Je reste de marbre, c'est bien Moira qui se tient la devant moi... Je passe un bras protecteur autour de Rachel, je sais bien que Moira ne lui fera rien mais c'est plus fort que moi.

 _\- Felicity... C'est bien toi ? Et cette petite fille qui c'est !_

Rachel lève les yeux vers Moira, et lui sourit.

 _\- Moi c'est Rachel... Tatie, tu as vu qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un._

Moira regarde Rachel puis Théa, puis moi et à nouveau Rachel. Elle prend place sur le fauteuil qui est placé face au canapé. Théa ne pipe pas un mot, elle regarde sa mère ne sachant pas trop si elle doit dire quelque chose ou se taire.

 _\- Cette enfant ressemble à Oliver... Puisqu'elle vient d'appeler Théa tatie je suppose qu'elle est sa fille.._

 _\- Tu supposes bien maman..._

Moira prend sa tête entre ses mains et pousse un gros soupir. Elle se redresse et me fixe.

 _\- Felicity, en venant chez Théa... Je ne me serai pas imaginer te trouver la... Et encore moins avec une enfant... J'ai toujours voulu te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement d'autrefois... Mon fils était amoureux de toi et je n'ai pas pris cela en considération... J'aurai du... En lui demandant de prendre ses responsabilités, je l'ai rendu malheureux et je suppose que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal à toi aussi... J'aimerai que l'on puisse revenir en arrière pour effacer tout le mal que j'ai fait mais on ne peut pas... Je t'ai toujours apprécié Felicity... Je sais que je te dois plus que de simple excuse mais pour le moment je n'ai que ça à t'offrir._

Je regarde Moira, elle a l'air sincère... Puis elle dit vrai quand elle dit qu'elle m'a toujours apprécié. J'ai passé d'innombrable soirée au manoir avec elle et Robert. Ils ont toujours été gentils et j'avoue que je n'ai pas compris lorsqu'elle a forcé Oliver à se marier. J'en ai discuté avec elle et Robert mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Alors je suis partie sans me retourner... Ils m'avaient déçu tellement déçu. Ils m'ont dit que j'aurai toujours une place dans leur coeur et dans leur vie mais ce que je ne comprends pas aujourd'hui c'est pourquoi elle a ouvert les lettres que j'envoyais à Théa et surtout pourquoi elle a répondu à sa place... Au début à l'entreprise c'était compliqué surtout lorsque je croisé Robert dans les couloirs, l'ambiance était devenue glaciale mais je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner cet acte.

J'ai donc demandé mon transfert en Russie... Il a été accepté quatre mois après la disparition d'Oliver... C'est à peu près à cette période que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Ca été assez compliqué à gérer, parce que l'entreprise avait besoin de moi la bas et moi je ne voulais pas que ma fille naisse en Russie, pour ne pas qu'on découvre ma grossesse je suis donc partie chez ma mère et quand ma fille a eu deux mois, je suis partie pour de bon, enfin je le pensais, je ne me serai jamais imaginé revenir ici un jour et pourtant me voilà... Si Moira n'avait pas forcé Oliver à se marier notre vie aurait été différente. Je lui en veux pour ce qu'elle a fait, ce qu'elle nous a fait. Cinq années viennent de s'écouler et je ne suis pour le moment pas prête a accepter ses excuses... Cependant, si Rachel a envie de connaître sa grand-mère, je ne dirai pas non, parce que ma fille n'a rien à voir dans tout ça.

 _\- Moira, je ne peux pas accepter tes excuses... Pour le moment c'est au dessus de mes forces._

 _\- Je comprends... Oliver ne m'a pas pardonné non plus...Mais si un jour tu changes d'avis sache que tu seras la bienvenue au manoir._

 **Oliver**

Grhhh foutue réunion qui est prévu au dernier moment, j'y vais en traînant un peu les pieds... Je ne sais pas pourquoi le pdg de Palmer technologie veut me voir mais franchement il a très mal choisi son moment. Je regarde l'heure, Felicity et Rachel doivent être arrivées, j'imagine qu'elles seront assez déçues que je ne sois pas la, surtout Rachel. Hier au téléphone elle me disait qu'elle était pressée de me voir puis Felicity m'a dit qu'elle ne tenait plus en place, que ces trois jours passés loin de moi avait été assez difficile.

J'entre dans la salle de réunion, il n'y a que monsieur Palmer, il se lève et vient me serrer la main. Nous nous installons sur la grande table. Palmer s'excuse pour avoir demander à me voir aussi rapidement mais il repars ce soir pour New york et il voulait vraiment s'entretenir avec moi avant son départ. Notre entrevue dure jusque dix sept heures, il m'a exposé son idée traitant sur des nanotechs. Au départ je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'écouter, je n'avais qu'une hâte retrouver ma famille, mais je dois dire qu'il est doué dans son domaine et j'ai fini par ouvrir mes oreilles et je ne regrette pas. Je viens de signer un contrat avec lui d'un montant de huit million de dollars. L'entreprise doit fabriquer une quantité incroyable de micro puce afin qu'il puisse les intégrer dans ses nanotechs.

 _\- C'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous monsieur Queen._

Je lui serre la main et le laisse s'éloigner. Je repasse par mon bureau récupérer ma veste. Ma secrétaire m'arrête avant que je ne franchisse la porte.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, je suis désolé votre mère est dans votre bureau._

Ma mère ! Bon sang qu'est ce qu'elle fait la, qu'est ce qu'elle me veut... J'inspire un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. En effet ma mère est bien la, elle est assise sur une chaise. Elle tient dans ses mains le cadre avec les photos de Logan et Rachel. Elle a un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

 _\- Ah Oliver... Je t'attendais._

 _\- Bah pas moi... Si tu as quelque chose à me dire dit le maintenant parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps la._

 _\- Je viens de rencontrer Felicity et sa fille... Enfin je devrai dire votre fille..._

 _\- Felicity t'a dit que c'était ma fille ?_

 _\- Oh elle n'a pas eut besoin de le faire... Elle te ressemble beaucoup, puis elle a appelé Théa tatie... Alors j'ai fait le rapprochement._

Je soupire... Elle a fait le rapprochement et alors elle veut que je lui décerne la médaille de la grand mère de l'année.

 _\- Pourquoi tu es la maman !_

 _\- Pour m'excuser Oliver..._

 _\- Tu l'as déjà fait... Et tu sais ce que j'en pense de tes excuses..._

Ma mère se met à pleurer silencieusement, mais je vois des larmes rouler sur ses joues. J'ai mal au coeur de la voir ainsi mais elle m'a fait tellement de mal elle aussi que pour le moment je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner. Elle se lève et du pouce caresse le visage de Logan et Rachel.

 _\- Oliver, est ce que tu me laisseras voir mes petits enfants ? Je sais que je ne le mérite pas mais j'aimerai les connaître._

 _\- Tu vois déjà Logan, tu le vois même plus que moi... Laurel te demande sans cesse d'aller le chercher à l'école..._

 _\- Je sais pour Logan mais je parlais de Rachel._

 _\- Pour Rachel je ne sais pas maman, je verrai ça avec Felicity... Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de décider..._

 _\- Je comprends... Je lui ai présenté mes excuses... Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas prête ànme pardonner... J'espère juste que vous me laisserai connaître ma petite fille parce qu'en dépit de tout ce que j'ai fait je vous aime... Toi, Théa, Logan, Felicity, et Rachel.. Même si je ne la connais pas je l'aime déjà._

 **Felicity**

Je suis chamboulé par la visite de Moira, je ne m'attendais pas à la voir. Elle n'est pas resté très longtemps après avoir fait ses excuses, et voyant que je ne lui pardonnerai pas elle s'est levée, elle a été près de Rachel et m'a demandé l'autorisation pour l'embrasser. J'ai approuvé d'un signe de tête. Elle a pris la main de Rachel dans la sienne, lui a fait un sourire et a déposé un petit bisou sur sa joue. Rachel n'a pas bougé, elle l'a simplement regardé se demandant probablement pourquoi cette femme l'embrassé.

Théa est revenue dans le salon après avoir raccompagné sa mère à la porte et elle s'est excusé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle entre mais Moira a insisté, elle avait des choses importantes à lui dire et finalement ils ne se sont rien dit car Théa lui a parlé des lettres... Moira lui a simplement dit que c'était le mieux pour tout le monde à l'époque et elle est ensuite partie.

Rachel et moi sommes de retour dans l'appartement d'Oliver. J'ai rangé mes affaires dans son armoire puis ceux de Rachel dans la chambre d'ami enfin juste une valise, les deux autres sont toujours dans la voiture de Théa. Je m'installe dans la canapé près de Rachel, elle joue avec ses poupées... Je souris elle est adorable dans son rôle de petite maman. Elle prend vraiment soin de ses jouets, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une petite fille aussi douce et gentille, tout le monde l'apprécie.

 _\- Maman, c'était qui la dame tout à l'heure chez tatie ?_

 _\- La maman de papa._

 _\- Oh, elle vient jamais voir papa._

 _\- Non mon ange elle vient pas... Papa et elle sont fâchés._

 _\- Pourtant elle est gentille... Pourquoi ils sont fâchés._

 _\- C'est des histoire de grand mon ange..._

Elle me regarde prend sa poupée puis me demande de m'en occuper. J'aime beaucoup Rachel, elle peut me demander ce qu'elle veut mais pas ça... Je déteste jouer à la poupée... Ca n'a jamais été mon truc et je crois que ça ne le sera jamais. Je joue quand même le jeu pour lui faire plaisir mais je n'y met pas beaucoup d'entrain.

 _\- Hey ! Salut mes princesses._

 _\- Papa..._

Rachel lui court dans les bras. Je lève la tête Oliver se tient au bord du salon. Je me lève rapidement en laissant le jouet tomber sur le canapé et je vais l'embrasser.

 _\- Vous m'avez manqué..._

Il repose Rachel sur le sol, elle lui montre son bras contente de ne plus avoir de plâtre.

 _\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu... Une réunion de dernière minute. J'ai monté les bagages, ils sont restés dans l'entrée_.

Je souris et le serre contre moi, que c'est bon de retrouver son homme... Je passe la soirée et la nuit dans les bras d'Oliver qui me démontre et me montre à quel point il m'aime et c'est juste fantastique.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oliver**

Nous sommes allongés dans notre lit, Felicity repose sur mon torse et nos jambes sont emmêlés. Du bout des doigts elle me caresse le torse de haut en bas et de bas en haut, j'aime lorsqu'elle pose ses mains sur mon corps, lorsque ses doigts glissent sur ma peau, à chaque fois je ressens des petits frissons à travers tout le corps et mon dieu que c'est agréable, je resterai bien au lit avec elle des journées complètes.

 _\- Oliver, tu sais que nous devrions nous lever ! La séance au tribunal à lieu dans trois heures._

 _\- Merci de me le rappeler... Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de quitter le lit surtout lorsque tu es allongée près de moi._

 _\- Et j'avoue que moi non plus... Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Tu dois encore voir ton avocat avant la séance._

 _\- Ok... Tu as gagné je me lève._

Je l'embrasse puis j'enfile mon bas de pyjama, je sais qu'elle a raison, ça ne le ferai pas si j'arrivai en retard au tribunal. Je sors et me dirige dans la cuisine. Je prépare des pancakes comme chaque mâtin sauf que ce mâtin c'est diffèrent, notre fille n'est pas avec nous, elle a passé la nuit chez Théa. Hier nous sommes sortie Felicity et moi et nous avons donc confié Rachel à ma soeur. Nous avons reçu tout un tas de message disant que tout se passait bien et un qui m'a vraiment fait rire.

 _ **" Déjà la troisième fois que l'on regarde la fée clochette, je n'en peux plus... Felicity tu devrais vraiment montrer autre chose à ta fille".**_

J'ai rit parce que Théa avait la petite depuis le mâtin, en une journée Rachel a réussi à lui faire mettre le Dvd trois fois. Moi je dis qu'elle gère ma puce...

Je prépare un plateau avec des pancakes, un latte, un café,de la confiture et deux verres de jus d'orange et j'emmène le tout dans notre chambre. Felicity est resté dans la même position que lorsque j'ai quitté la chambre, elle n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, elle fixe le plafond.

 _\- Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim._

 _\- Hummm oui, tu es vraiment un amour Oliver Queen._

 _\- Tu pensais à quelque chose ? Tu semblais ailleurs..._

 _\- Oui à la journée d'hier... J'ai vraiment apprécié... Le spa, le restaurant, le shopping puis la soirée au cabaret puis après... Enfin bref j'aurai aimé que cette journée dure une éternité.. Mais c'est pas possible, il fallait bien que la réalité nous rattrape._

 _\- En parlant de réalité je crois que notre fille vient d'arriver._

 _\- Oh non c'est pas juste j'ai même pas pu profiter du petit déjeuner dans le lit..._

 _-Papa, maman ?_

 _\- (Théa) Ils sont encore couchés, vient nous reviendrons après._

Nous sourions comme deux adolescents content d'avoir échappé à la police.

 _\- (Felicity) Je remercierai Théa plus tard..._

 _\- Finalement tu vas pouvoir le savourer ce repas._

 **Felicity**

Après une bonne douche, j'envoie un message à Théa lui disant que nous sommes prêt pour accueillir Rachel. Deux minutes après l'envoie j'entends sa petite voix derrière la porte d'entrée. Théa ouvre et ma fille vient se jeter sur moi.

 _\- Bonjour mon ange... Tu as passé une bonne nuit chez tatie ?_

 _\- Oui... On a regardé la fée clochette et on a joué à plein de chose, et j'ai aussi montré à tatie comment je me débrouillais sur l'ordinateur. ._

Elle a vraiment l'air heureuse d'avoir passé du temps chez Théa et pas contrarié par le fait que nous l'avons laissé une journée et une nuit, seule... Ce qui est vraiment une première pour toute les deux. Mais je l'ai laissé facilement j'ai confiance en Théa, je savais qu'en la laissant avec Théa elle aurait été heureuse et ne se serai pas ennuyé.

 _\- Il est où papa ?_

 _\- Je suis la ma puce._

Oliver la prend dans ses bras et lui fait de gros bisous dans le cou, Rachel rit aux éclats, elle aime que son père lui fasse ce genre de bisous, en fait elle aime qu'il s'occupe d'elle.

 _\- Je vais y aller... Je vais être en retard sinon. A tout à l'heure mes amours._

Oliver nous embrasse toute les trois. Nous lui souhaitons bonne chance et surtout bon courage. J'espère que Laurel ne va pas être désagréable avec lui lors de l'audience. Oliver m'a raconté tellement de chose que du coup, je sais de quoi elle est capable.

 _\- (Felicity) Je sens que les prochaines heures vont être très longue..._

 _\- On peut aller se balader, ça fera passer le temps...J'ai vu une robe dans une boutique qui me plaisait... J'aimerai l'acheter pour la sortie de ce soir._

 _\- Oh toi tu vois Roy ce soir..._

 _\- Oui et ça serait bien que tu organises ton repas avant que tu partes... Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais il ne te reste que quinze jours._

 _\- Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie Théa..._

Quinze jours, il ne me reste plus que ce laps de temps pour profiter de notre vie à trois, ensuite ce sera une relation à distance. Je sais que notre couple y survivra, je n'ai aucun doute la dessus mais c'est pour Rachel que j'ai de la peine parce qu'elle ne veut pas quitter son papa. Je lui ai proposer de rester ici avec son père mais elle ne veut pas, pas sans moi... Nous sommes pour le moment dans une impasse. J'ai envoyé un email à mon patron monsieur Lazov pour l'informer de ma décision de revenir travailler en Amérique et pour le moment il n'a pas vraiment donné de réponse. Il m'a juste dit que nous en reparlerions lors de mon retour. Oliver voulait s'en mêler mais je ne veux pas... Ce serait trop simple, puis je veux gérer la situation seule, après tout c'est moi qui ai pris la décision de partir, je n'ai pas eut besoin d'Oliver pour intégrer l'entreprise en Russie donc j'estime que c'est à moi de faire ce qu'il faut pour revenir en Amérique sans le mêler à tout ça.

Là-bas personne mise à part Elena ne sait qui est le père de Rachel... J'ai gardé ma vie privé pour moi, je ne l'ai partagé qu'avec elle. Enfin je n'ai pas vraiment eut le choix, parce qu'elle a découvert le cadre avec la photo d'Oliver que je gardais caché dans un tiroir de mon bureau. Lorsqu'elle a vue qu'il s'agissait de notre grand patron elle m'a posé tout un tas de question. Elle n'a pas mis longtemps avant de découvrir qu'il était le père de Rachel. Elle m'a dit un nombre incalculable de fois qu'elle aurait aimé faire sa connaissance, qu'il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle était désolé qu'il soit mort sur le naufrage, elle ne l'était probablement autant que moi.

Je sais qu'elle a rencontré Oliver, il est allé dans mon bureau lorsqu'il a fait son petit voyage en Russie. Il m'a dit que c'était une fille très gentille et qu'elle m'appréciait vraiment beaucoup. Je lui ai demandé si c'est elle qui lui avait parlé de Rachel mais il m'a assuré que non, qu'il avait trouvé les photos de Rachel en fouillant dans l'ordinateur et que sa ressemblance avec Logan l'avait tellement frappé qu'il avait fait de suite le rapprochement. J'ai un doute quand même mais bon je ne dis rien, puis si Elena a quelque chose à voir avec ça je ne lui en voudrais pas, je ne peux que lui en être remerciant.

 _\- Felicity, tu comptes rester la à contempler le vide durant combien de temps ?_

 _\- Oh désolé Théa, je prends ma veste et on y va._

Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à faire du shopping mais Théa semble si heureuse que je n'ai pas su refuser puis elle a raison rester ici et attendre que le temps passe n'est pas non plus une très bonne idée. Nous sortons toute les trois, Rachel donne la main à Théa d'un côté et de l'autre prend la mienne, elle est toute souriante.

 _\- Maman, on dirai une journée comme avec Elena, sauf que c'est mieux avec tatie._

Je souris, c'est vrai que c'est mieux avec Théa mais j'aime beaucoup partager ses moments avec Elena et quand nous serons de retour pour de bon, elle me manquera énormément, c'était plus qu'une amie pour moi, c'était comme une soeur. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas pour la décision que j'ai prise, j'espère qu'elle comprendra.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oliver**

J'ai réglé les derniers détails avec mon avocat, la partie semble être en ma faveur. Monsieur White est sur de lui, en même temps vu la fortune qu'il me coûte il a intérêt d'être meilleur que l'avocat de Laurel.

J'entre dans le tribunal avec lui, Laurel est déjà arrivé, elle est assise sur un banc et discute avec son avocat, elle ne m'a pas remarqué pour le moment.

Elle est vêtue d'une jupe bleu marine et d'un chemisier blanc, je détaille ma tenue, j'ai simplement passé un jeans, des bottines, et un tee shirt gris à longue manche. Je me demande pourquoi elle s'est habillé de cette façon, elle aurait pu s'habiller plus simplement, on dirai qu'elle s'apprête à défendre un client... Enfin il n'y a rien a comprendre avec Laurel. Elle s'aperçoit enfin que je suis la, elle me fait un petit sourire suivi d'un signe de la main. Et ça c'est pour quoi ? Ca fait deux mois qu'elle me traite d'imbécile, d'incapable et de tout autre chose et la elle fait sa mielleuse, elle pense peut être que je vais changer d'avis... Elle se trompe royalement. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne stupéfait.

 _\- Maman, qu'est ce que tu es venue faire ici ?_

 _\- Te soutenir Oliver... Si tu es dans cette situation c'est entièrement de ma faute..._

Je ne lui réponds pas, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire... Je pense que c'est bien qu'elle soit la enfin j'espère que c'est bien.

L'affaire précédent la notre vient de se terminer, les personnes quittent la salle d'audience, mon avocat me demande si je suis prêt.. J'hoche la tête je suis même plus que ça, je suis impatient que tout cela se termine, impatient d'être de nouveau libre, de n'être rattaché à personne. J'entre dans la salle, il n'y a que le juge et les jurés assis derrière leur bureau. Le juge nous fait signe de prendre place. Je m'installe sur la table de gauche avec mon avocat et Laurel s'assoit de l'autre côté. Ma mère se place au premier rang juste derrière moi. Elle est seule dans la salle, j'avais souhaité un huis clos... Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait toute une horde de journaliste. Le juge regarde ma mère et demande ce qu'elle fait la...

Elle s'avance vers lui et lui tend un papier... Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle manigance, elle a dit qu'elle était la pour me soutenir et j'espère que c'est vraiment ce qu'elle fait.

 _\- Très bien madame Queen... Je vais être obligé de vous demander d'attendre dehors... Monsieur Queen a souhaité que cette audience ait lieu sans témoin.._

 _\- Bien sur monsieur le juge..._

Ma mère me fait un sourire suivi d'un clin d'oeil avant de quitter la pièce, j'espère que c'est bon signe que ce qu'elle a donné n'ira pas à mon encontre, elle a déjà fait assez de dégâts dans ma vie comme cela.

Je fais un bond lorsque le juge tape avec son petit marteau.

 _\- Bien nous sommes réunis ici pour prononcer le divorce de Monsieur et Madame Queen._

 _\- Monsieur les jurées la séance commence. Si l'avocat de Madame Queen veut bien s'avancer._

L'avocat de Laurel est grand, aussi grand que moi, il est frêle est chauve. Son nez est droit et long, il porte des toutes petites lunettes avec un fine monture. Son regard dévie légèrement vers moi et il a un sourire aux lèvres. Je respire un grand coup, je sens que la partie ne va pas être facile.

 _\- Monsieur le juge comme vous pouvez le constater ma cliente n'acceptera le divorce que si monsieur Queen lui laisse une partie de son entreprise, de même que la moitié de ses actions qu'il a placé en bourse ainsi que sa maison qu'il a acheté en floride. Madame Queen aimerait également qu'il lui laisse l'appartement dans lequel elle vit actuellement avec son fils. Elle veut garder tout les services dont elle avait à sa disposition durant leur mariage c'est à dire chauffeur, garde du corps, aide ménagère et nourrice pour leur fils._

Wahou rien que ça... Elle a décidé de me plumer... Je vois mon avocat que se lève, il ne semble pas d'accord... Le juge lui demande de se rasseoir.

Il tousse un peu pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

 _\- Ce n'est pas parce que madame Queen demande que madame Queen aura... J'ai ici un papier que vient de me déposer la mère de monsieur Queen. Il s'agit d'un contrat de mariage._

 _\- Madame Queen vous avez bien signer un contrat de mariage..._

 _\- Quoi ! Non je n'ai rien signé du tout..._

 _\- Pourtant c'est bien votre signature ici..._

Laurel se lève pour voir le papier, elle blêmit lorsqu'elle le voit...

 _\- Oui c'est bien la mienne._

 _\- Je vais donc relire le contrat que vous avez signé il y a un peu plus de cinq ans._

 _Moi, Laurel Dinah Lance futur épouse de monsieur Oliver Jonas Queen accepte de signer ce document._

 _En acceptant les clauses qui sont énumérés ci dessous je m'engage à les respecter._

 _Bon, je passe de suite au paragraphe en cas de divorce._

 _En cas de divorce je m'engage à ne demander aucune part sur l'entreprise familiale. Cette entreprise appartient à la famille Queen depuis plusieurs génération et je n'ai aucun droit dessus. De plus, tout ce que monsieur aura assimilé hors de notre mariage sera à lui et rien qu'a lui..._

 _Madame Queen je pense que je ne peux pas accéder à votre requête... Ce papier est signé de votre main._

Je jubile, elle pensait me plumer mais finalement elle n'aura rien... Je me demande où était ce fameux contrat, ma mère m'a demandé de le signer et c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas lu... De même que Laurel, elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir devenir ma femme que pour elle ce papier ne signifiait par grand chose et moi je m'étais tellement renfermé sur moi même que j'ai signé sans réflechir...

L'avocat de Laurel se retourne vers elle et lève les mains impuissants... Puis il se retourne vers le juge.

 _\- Et pour le reste ?_

 _\- J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment un mariage fait d'amour et de passion... Donc pour le reste je laisse monsieur Queen en décider._

Je me retourne sur mon avocat, nous discutons à voix basse durant cinq minutes. J'ai pris ma décision, il se lève et va à la barre.

 _\- Monsieur Queen est d'accord pour lui laisser la maison en Floride, à condition qu'elle y va pour passer des vacances avec leur fils. Concernant les services, monsieur Queen lui laisse un garde du corps mais qui sera présent uniquement lorsque que madame sera accompagné de Logan. Pour ce qui est de la nourrice étant donné ce qui va suivre ensuite monsieur Queen ne veut pas se prononcer pour le moment. Pour l'aide ménagère monsieur Queen dit que si elle en veut une elle devra elle même la payer._

 _\- Bien, j'espère que monsieur Queen a répondu à vos attentes. Nous allons maintenant passé au sujet concernant la garde de Logan._

L'avocat de Laurel prend la parole le premier, ne laissant pas le temps au mien de s'exprimer.

 _\- Madame Queen aimerait que monsieur Queen ait son fils un week-end tout les quinze jours ainsi que la moitié des vacances scolaires. Elle désire cela car Logan ne connaît son père que depuis quatre mois et elle pense que si il le voyait plus, son fils serait perturbé. Concernant la pension alimentaire et connaissant les moyens de monsieur Queen, madame aimerait qu'il lui verse chaque mois deux milles dollars._

 _\- Madame Queen, je ne pense pas que votre fils serait perturbé si il passait plus de temps avec son père. Nous connaissons tous l'histoire de monsieur Queen et je pense qu'il a le droit de rattrapper le temps qu'il a perdu avec son fils durant ses quatre première années de vie. De plus j'ai ici dans votre casier judiciaire une amende concernant une arrestation en état d'ivresse qui a eut lieu pas plus tard que la semaine dernière... Madame Queen êtes vous retournés à vos vieux démons ? J'ai l'impression que oui, donc il me semble que vous n'êtes pas vraiment en très bonne position pour demander une garde de ce type..._

 _Je propose que nous mettons en place une garde alternée qui prendra effet demain. Etant donnée que c'était le week-end de monsieur, Logan passera donc sa première semaine de garde chez lui. Monsieur Queen vous passerez prendre votre fils demain à dix huit chez sa mère et vous le ramènerai le vendredi suivant à la même heure. Concernant la pension monsieur Queen ne devra rien donné à madame Queen. Quelqu'un à t'il quelque chose à rajouter ? Si c'est non je déclare l'audience terminé._

Je reste bouche bée, c'est ce que je désirai et mon avocat n'a même pas eut besoin de débattre sur le sujet. Ce juge est vraiment très professionnel, il n'y a aucun doute la dessus.

Laurel n'a apparemment rien a ajouter elle me regarde avec un air dédaigneux, je pense qu'elle est vraiment en colère... Le juge nous demande de le rejoindre pour que nous signons les papiers du divorce.

Je serre la main de mon avocat et le remercie pour tout. Il me dit qu'il n'a pas vraiment eut besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, que le juge a fait tout en notre faveur. Je sors de la salle heureux, j'ai le sourire aux lèvres, je danserai presque au milieu du tribunal. Je suis enfin libéré de ce fardeaux et je vais enfin pourvoir vivre la vie que je voulais avec Felicity, Rachel et Logan. Enfin nous avons encore nos soucis personnel à régler mais le pire est derrière nous.

Ma mère me voit sortir et me rejoint, elle aussi elle a le sourire.

 _\- Je suis contente Oliver... Je te souhaite d'être heureux._

Je la serre doucement dans mes bras, je la relâche dépose un petit bisou sur sa joue.

 _\- Porte toi bien maman... On se reverra bientôt... Je ne sais pas quand, mais on se reverra._

Je sors du tribunal, il y a une horde de journaliste qui m'attend... Merde j'avais complètement oublié qu'ils seraient ici ceux la... Ils s'agglutinent autour de moi comme des petites abeilles, je leur souris mais je ne leur lâche pas un seul mot. Je n'ai rien à leur dire, rien du tout. Ce qui vient de se passer ne regarde personne, c'est totalement privé. J'entre dans la voiture en les ignorants totalement, il ne semble pas content. J'avance doucement je ne voudrai tout de même pas en renverser un, mais je n'ai qu'une hâte retrouver Felicity et Rachel.

Lorsque j'entre chez nous elles ne sont pas là, la maison est silencieuse et vide. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé, j'inspire un coup et regarde autour de moi... C'est calme, bien trop calme, excepté les jouets de Rachel qui sont posés sur la table, rien d'autre ne pourrait confirmer que ma fille et ma petite amie vivent ici en ce moment avec moi. Je me lève, prend une poupée dans mes mains et reste un moment à contempler le vide, je pense à ce que sera bientôt ma vie, d'ici dix jours Felicity ne sera plus là et je déteste voir ce que j'aperçois.

Mon appartement vide et triste sans les crie de joie de Rachel, sans les babillements de Felicity... Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon futur sort que j'entends la clés cliqueter dans la serrure, je m'avance dans l'entrée, j'affiche un grand sourire sur mon visage et j'embrasse mes deux femmes. Je suis heureux de les retrouver heureux de pouvoir partager avec eux ma délivrance et heureux de leur dire que désormais le futur nous appartient.


	17. Chapter 17

**Felicity**

Oliver est parti chercher Logan chez sa mère. Je suis impatiente de rencontrer son petit garçon et Rachel l'est également. Depuis que son père a quitté l'appartement elle ne tient plus en place, elle regarde sans cesse à la baie vitrée si elle aperçoit sa voiture.

 _\- Maman c'est long... Il habite loin Logan ?_

 _\- Non mon ange mais peut être que papa doit discuter avec sa maman avant de revenir._

 _\- Tu crois que Logan sera content de me voir ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas mon ange, nous verrons lorsqu'il sera la._

Je pense que ça se passera bien et je l'espère. Lorsque Oliver a dit à son fils qu'il avait une petite fille également, Logan a de suite posé tout un tas de question, il semblait très content. Il a dit à Oliver qu'il avait hâte de la rencontrer et de jouer avec elle, alors j'espère que c'est toujours le cas.

 _\- Maman ! Il arrive je viens de voir la voiture de papa._

Rachel file vers la porte, heureusement que celle ci est fermé à clé sinon elle aurait déjà descendue les deux étages qui nous sépare du sous sol.

 _\- Maman vient on descend..._

Je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur la joue, il m'est impossible de la tenir elle bouge dans tout les sens. Je la repose sur le sol au moment où la clé tourne dans la serrure. Rachel s'avance vers la porte, Oliver n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir qu'elle lui saute déjà dans les bras. Le petit Logan se tient derrière Oliver il est vraiment mignon et comme le disait les photos il ressemble à Rachel pas totalement mais on voit qu'ils sont du même papa. Ils ont le même regard, les mêmes pommettes, la même forme de visage, bref ils ressemblent tout deux à leur papa. Logan regarde ma fille avec tristesse, il ne semble pas heureux d'être ici, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui, je vais faire mon possible pour qu'il se sente bien, je déteste voir un enfant aussi mal, aussi malheureux, je vois ses yeux se remplir de larme et une perle au coin de ses paupières, il essaie de retenir son chagrin, de faire le grand. J'aimerai le prendre dans mes bras et le rassurer mais je ne peux pas, il ne me connaît pas pour le moment.

 _\- Rachel, laisse papa et Logan entrer..._

Oliver la pose sur le sol puis prend la main de Logan qui n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, il est toujours sur le seuil de la porte. Je prends la main de Rachel et la tire vers moi laissant ainsi le champ libre à Oliver et Logan. Oliver se baisse au niveau de Logan :

 _\- Mon bonhomme voici Rachel, ta soeur... Et Felicity sa maman, tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé d'elles lorsque tu es venu la dernière fois ?_

Logan ne répond pas, il laisse sa tristesse sortir, de grosses larmes roulent sur son visage, il pousse son père et part dans sa chambre en hurlant. Rachel regarde Oliver interloqué.

 _\- Papa qu'est ce qu'il a ? Tu crois qu'il ne m'aime pas ?_

 _\- Non ma puce je pense qu'il est perturbé. Je vais aller le voir._

 _\- Je viens avec toi papa._

 _\- Ma puce reste avec maman..._

Oliver lui dépose un petit bisou et pose une main sur ma joue, j'adore lorsqu'il fait cela il a toujours des petits gestes de tendresse envers moi et Rachel. J'espère que Logan va bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti en pleurs comme ça et je ne comprends pas, Rachel ne lui a pourtant rien fait, et Oliver lui a parlé de nous et Logan semblait avoir compris la situation...

**Oliver**

J'avais remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, dans la voiture il ne m'a pas parlé. Il avait l'air de bouder. Je me suis dit que c'était sûrement parce qu'il allait passer une semaine loin de sa mère mais maintenant que nous sommes rentrés je n'en suis plus si sur. Je n'ai pas vu Laurel lorsque je suis passé le prendre, c'est Quentin qui me la donné me disant que Laurel n'était pas la, qu'elle était sortie. Je n'ai pas posé de question mais elle aurait tout de même pu faire un effort et être présente pour lui dire au revoir. Ils ne vont pas se voir durant une semaine et je sais que c'est long une semaine sans sa maman surtout pour un enfant de cet âge.

Rachel est vraiment mignonne, elle se fait vraiment du soucis pour Logan, je le vois dans ses yeux et dans sa façon d'être, elle aimerait venir avec moi et comprendre ce qui se passe, mais je pense que je dois avoir une conversation seul avec lui avant. Rachel me sourit lorsque je lui dit qu'elle devrait rester avec sa mère, je les embrasse pour les rassurer, pour leur faire comprendre que j'ai la situation en main même si au fond je ne sais pas trop comment va se dérouler la suite des évènements. Je pensais que Logan était content d'avoir une petite soeur, mais je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne.

J'entre dans la chambre de mon fils, il est étendu sur son lit et tape ses pieds dans le matelas. Je m'assois près de lui et pose une main sur son dos, je tente de l'apaiser. Il sanglote, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est dans cet état. J'attends qu'il se calme avant de lui poser la moindre question.

 _\- Logan, est ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?_

Il se redresse, s'assoit en tailleur et garde la tête baissé.

 _\- Tu l'aimes plus que moi... Maman m'a dit que tu ne m'aimais plus parce que maintenant tu avais un autre enfant..._

Quoi ! Non mais franchement Laurel a vraiment un sacré problème, pourquoi lui a t'elle mis de telle idées dans la tête... Qu'est ce qui lui prend... Le bien être de Logan lui importe si peu que ça !

Je prends Logan dans mes bras et le serre contre moi.

 _\- Logan, je t'aime autant que Rachel... Il n'y a pas de différence. Vous êtes tout les deux mes enfants et rien ni personne ne changera ça. Je veux que tu te retires cette idée de ta tête mon loulou. Ce n'est pas bien ce que maman t'a dit. Dans mon coeur il y a de la place pour toi, pour Rachel, pour Théa... Il y a de la place pour toute les personnes que j'aime et tu en fais parti._

 _\- Alors pourquoi maman m'a dit ça ? Et pourquoi la maman de Rachel vit ici et pas ma maman ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, mais maman t'a menti... Et pour Felicity ce sont des histoires de grand..._

 _\- Tu n'aimes plus maman c'est ça ! Tu préfères Felicity..._

 _\- C'est ça mon loulou... Mais ça ne change rien pour toi. Je t'aime tout comme maman t'aime. D'accord._

Logan me serre un peu puis me fait un petit sourire, il descend du lit et fonce dans le salon.

Je le suis d'un pas pressé, il est dans la pièce avant moi. Il est proche de Rachel, il lui prend sa petite main et lui dépose un bisou sur la joue puis il l'entraîne vers sa chambre tout en gardant sa petite main dans la sienne. Rachel semble heureuse puisqu'elle me fait un grand sourire lorsqu'elle passe à côté de moi.

Je m'avance vers Felicity et la prend dans mes bras en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Je lui explique ce qui vient de se passer, Felicity semble outré par le comportement de Laurel. J'aurai bien envie de prendre le téléphone pour lui signifier ma façon de penser mais je sais que cela ne servirai à rien. Laurel est imbu de sa personne, je pensais que le bonheur de son fils lui importait vraiment mais je pense m'être trompé, j'espère simplement qu'elle ne va pas le détruire encore plus...

Heureusement que ma famille était la pour s'occuper de Logan lorsque j'étais absent parce que sans leur présence je ne sais pas où serait Logan aujourd'hui.

 **Felicity**

En voyant Logan s'approcher de Rachel j'avoue avoir eut un peu peur, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il lui témoigne autant d'affection surtout après la crise de larme qu'il a fait. Il doit tenir ça du côté de son père parce que Laurel est loin d'être comme cela... Elle n'est pas du tout affectueuse et ne la jamais était. Même avec son fils... C'est souvent Théa et Moira qui se sont occupées de lui, Théa m'a raconté tout un tas de chose auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas... Laurel n'est pas une mauvaise mère c'est juste qu'après sa naissance elle ne savait absolument pas comment s'en occuper puis elle a sombré dans l'alcool. Elle ne s'en est sorti que grâce au soutient de la famille d'Oliver et de son père mais durant sa cure c'était toujours chez eux que Logan était. Petit loulou on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eu une vie si facile.

Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il se serait si vite accroché à moi, depuis que nous avons dîner il est avec moi. Il m'a aidé à débarrasser la table, puis ensuite il m'a fait plein de câlin. Je redoutais un peu la réaction de Rachel parce que c'est la première fois qu'un autre enfant vient se nicher dans mes bras mais elle n'a pas cillé. Au contraire, elle a dit à Logan qu'elle lui prêtait sa maman parce que la sienne n'était pas ici. Oliver et moi avons sourit, j'ai embrassé Rachel et lui ai murmuré que j'étais fière de son comportement.

Nous sommes tout les quatre dans le canapé devant un film pour enfant, Rachel est assise sur son père, Logan est installé entre moi et Oliver, il a pris ma main dans la sienne et ne semble pas vouloir la lâcher. Oliver est heureux, il me regarde un sourire illumine son visage, il me souffle un _"je t'aime"_ discrètement... Je suis vraiment contente de me trouver la, je ne regrette absolument pas d'être revenue. J'ai enfin la vie dont je rêvais. Je sais qu'elle sera de courte durée, pour le moment ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ce qui nous attend vraiment et j'ai hâte que tout commence pour de bon.

Les petits ont fini par s'endormir, Oliver se lève tenant Rachel contre lui, il va la déposer dans son lit... Sa chambre n'est pas encore faite, les murs sont encore blanc et sa chambre ne ressemble pas vraiment à celle d'une petit fille mais Oliver ne compte pas rester ici. Il attend que je revienne définitivement et une fois que ce sera le cas nous choisirons une maison ensemble, quelque chose qui nous plaira à tout les deux. Après avoir bordé Rachel, il s'occupe de Logan. Sa chambre est différente, la sienne est décoré est peinte en bleu, des stickers sur le thème de Buzz l'éclair sont collés ici et la, sa literie est également sur le thème de Buzz. Je pense qu'il est aussi fan de Buzz que Rachel l'est de la fée clochette, tout les enfants de cet âge sont épris par un personnage fictif. Tout à l'heure il nous a ramené dans le salon tout ses personnages. Rachel s'est vraiment bien amusé avec lui.

Une fois les enfants couchés, Oliver va dans la salle de bain. J'entends l'eau couler, je m'approche et pousse la porte, la lumière est éteinte mais une teinte jaune orangé se dégage de la pièce, des petites bougies illuminent la pièce créant une atmosphère romantique, je sourie je savais qu'Oliver été comme cela avant, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait gardé ce côté la. Il a déposé des bougies tout autour de la baignoire, des pétales de rose sont posés sur le sol.

Oliver s'approche de moi, il ne porte que son pantalon de survêtement qui repose sur le bas de ses hanches. Je caresse son torse tandis qu'il soulève mon tee-shirt, il le laisse tomber sur le sol puis il dépose ses mains de chaque côté de ma taille et fait descendre mon pantalon, il me retire ensuite mes sous vêtements qui rejoignent à leur tour le petit tas de linge. Il me prend doucement par la main et m'aide à m'installer dans la baignoire avant d'entrer à son tour. Je repose mon corps contre le sien. Il dépose une noisette de gel douche au creux de sa main et commence à me savonner doucement. C'est vraiment bon, oui vraiment... J'adore sentir ses paumes de main parcourir mon corps... Je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre profitant au maximum de ce que Oliver m'offre.


	18. Chapter 18

**Felicity**

La semaine avec Logan est passé relativement vite. Durant le week-end nous avons emmené les enfants au cinéma, au restaurant, au zoo, bref nous les avons bien occupé. Rachel et Logan s'entendent très bien, d'ailleurs depuis le départ de Logan elle ne fait que le réclamer, elle nous dit que maintenant qu'il n'est plus la elle s'ennuie. Elle s'est vite attaché à lui et lui à elle également. Il a pleuré lors de son départ, il a dit à Rachel qu'il aimerait rester pour toujours avec nous parce que sa maman n'est pas rigolote comme moi et qu'elle ne fait plus grand chose avec lui. Lorsque Rachel m'a relaté cette conversation j'ai eut de la peine pour lui. Il est si gentil et si attachant aussi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi sa mère ne prend pas le temps de faire des choses avec lui. Ce n'est pas l'argent qui manque en plus, elle pourrait tout de même l'emmener au cinéma de temps en temps, ou l'emmener voir un match il est fan de baseball. Apparemment le bonheur de son fils ne fait pas vraiment partie de ses priorités. Tout ce qu'il l'intéresse c'est la vie d'Oliver et, ça l'agace qu'il soit heureux avec nous. Elle l'a pas mal harcelé au téléphone cette semaine, lui disant que lui était heureux, et qu'elle non et que tout ça s'était de sa faute parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Qu'il était égoïste de nous avoir choisi nous plutôt qu'elle et Logan, qu'Oliver n'était pas un bon père parce que justement il préféré vivre avec sa fille. Bref il s'en prend toujours plein la tête par elle et sérieusement ça commence à me plaire. Je sens que si elle continue ainsi je vais aller la voir et mettre les choses aux clairs.

La semaine avec les enfants a été un peu plus compliqué que le week-end, surtout le lundi car Logan a dû aller à l'école, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rachel n'y allait pas. Nous lui avons expliqué qu'elle irait dans dix jours que pour elle s'était encore les vacances, il a ronchonné un peu mais a fini par accepter la situation.

Je pense que nous nous en sommes bien sortie pour cette première semaine à quatre. Malheureusement pour le moment ce sera la première et la dernière, enfin jusqu'a ce je revienne. Je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas quitter tout ça... Surtout pas Oliver.

Nous sommes jeudi, ce soir à lieu le repas que j'ai promis d'organiser avec Théa et Roy. Ma mère sera présente elle est arrivé hier pour nous dire au revoir. Demain on s'envole pour la Russie... Rien que d'y penser j'ai les larmes qui me montent, ça va être difficile de retourner la bas seule alors qu'ici j'étais entouré de gens que j'aime depuis des années.

 _\- (Théa) Felicity, ça va ?_

 _\- Bof... Mais ça va aller t'inquiète pas..._

 _\- Je sais que c'est dur... Si tu veux en parler je suis la d'accord._

 _\- Je sais, merci._

Théa est venue m'aider à préparer le repas de ce soir, bon elle est surtout angoissée c'est pour ça qu'elle est la.. Je suis sensé la rassurer mais pour le moment c'est moi qui en ait besoin, enfin c'est toutes les deux. Elle parce qu'elle a peur de son frère, enfin de se réaction et moi et bien pour une raison évidente je ne veux pas partir.

 _\- Tu vas me manquer tu sais... J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long, que tu reviendras rapidement parce que je ne sais pas si je vais savoir gérer mon frère..._

 _\- J'espère aussi... En général le chef est assez compréhensif... Mais la ce sera diffèrent je le sais..._

 _\- Pourquoi diffèrent ?_

 _\- Parce que depuis mon arrivé j'ai apporté une nouvelle dynamique dans mon service... Les gens travaillent différemment... Et je leur ai appris énormément de chose qu'il ne savait pas faire... Enfin depuis mon arrivé notre département se trouve en meilleur posture qu'avant... J'étais un peu leur héros tu vois, enfin sans le costume._

 _\- Tu pourras peut être travailler avec eux à distance._

 _\- Je vais leur proposer... On verra ce qu'ils vont en penser. Mais j'y ai pensé déjà.._

J'ai déjà retourné tout un tas de scénario dans ma tête, je me suis imaginé les réponses que pourrait me donner monsieur Lazov... J'espère qu'il ne sera pas insensible à ma situation, le fait qu'Oliver soit le père de Rachel m'aidera certainement, il est très famille cet homme et le fait que Rachel vive loin de son père pourrait je dis bien pourrait l'aider à prendre la bonne décision. Oliver m'a encore demandé pour que je le laisse intervenir mais je ne veux toujours pas, je veux que nous réglons ça de façon loyal. Si jamais monsieur Lazov ne veut pas entendre raison alors oui à ce moment la je ferai entrer Oliver dans le jeu mais je veux d'abord avoir une chance de régler la situation par moi-même.

 **Oliver**

Je suis sur le chemin de retour pour rentrer à notre appartement. Rachel est avec moi. Nous venons de passer une petite heure au manoir, ma mère m'a contacté hier pour savoir si il lui était possible de voir Rachel. Logan y est allée avec Laurel mardi soir et celui ci lui a dit que Rachel et Felicity repartaient pour la Russie ce vendredi.

Je n'ai rien promis à ma mère lorsqu'elle m'a contacté, je lui ai simplement dit que je devais voir ça avec Felicity et comme d'habitude elle s'est montré très ouverte et humaine. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient mais qu'il fallait que je reste avec Rachel et que c'était à moi de lui expliquer qui était Moira pour elle et pour moi. Chose que j'ai faite avec des mots adapté à son âge. Ca n'a pas été compliqué, je lui ai dit que Moira était ma maman. Elle a voulu savoir pourquoi Felicity ne venait pas avec nous. Je lui ai juste dit que ma mère avait des erreurs par le passé et sa maman et moi même étions en colère contre elle mais qu'en aucun cas nous ne voulions que Rachel ne connaisse pas sa grand mère.

La rencontre c'est à peu près bien passé, je dis à peu près parce qu'au départ Rachel ne voulait pas aller vers ma mère... Il faut dire que mon comportement froid et distant n'a pas du rassurer la petite. J'ai donc du faire un effort de mon côté histoire de tranquilliser ma fille.

Elles ont beaucoup discuté toute les deux notamment de la vie de Felicity et Rachel en Russie.

Ma mère lui a demandé si elle parlait le Russe, elle lui a répondu que oui et a ensuite sortie une longue phrase en Russe... Ma mère n'a absolument pas compris mais moi oui... Elle lui a dit _"qu'elle était très triste de partir, qu'elle ne voulait pas me quitter"_... Ce a quoi je lui répondu dans la même langue que " _je n'en avais pas envie non plus"_... C'est bien la première fois que nous échangeons dans cette langue elle et moi et j'ai adoré voir son regard lorsqu'elle m'a entendu discuter avec elle, elle était à la fois étonné et émerveillé.

Nous arrivons, je prends ma fille dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur la joue puis nous montons tout les deux.

J'ouvre la porte une délicieuse odeur de cuisine se dégage de l'appartement.. Je dois avouer que Felicity a fait de gros progrès en cuisine, avant elle ne cuisinait pas, elle détestait cela. mais comme elle me l'a expliqué elle a du faire des efforts pour Rachel, il était hors de question que notre fille mange des plats surgelés ou en conserves. Je dépose Rachel qui court dans les bras de sa mère, son visage est illuminé d'un grand sourire.

 _\- Tu as l'air heureuse mon ange... Ca été avec Moira ?_

 _\- Oui, elle est gentille._

 _\- Je suis contente que ça se soit bien passé_.

J'avance vers mes petites femmes, je prends Felicity dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Je me détache et soulève le couvercle du plat qui mijote sur la plaque de cuisson. Le plat est composé de viande et de carotte le tout recouvert d'une sauce brune qui sent vraiment bon.

 _\- Maman, tu savais que papa parlait le russe._

Felicity me regarde puis se penche vers notre fille.

 _\- Oui mon ange... Ton père parle plusieurs langue..._

 _\- C'est vrai... Tu pourras m'apprendre alors._

 _\- Bien sur, quand tu seras plus grande._

 **Felicity**

Tout est prêt pour le repas de ce soir, il ne nous manque plus que nos invités. Rachel est pressé que Théa arrive, elle ne l'a pas vu de la journée et sa tatie lui manque. Je suis un peu angoissé, j'ai peur de la réaction d'Oliver lorsqu'il découvrira le petit ami de Théa. J'espère qu'il verra que le jeune homme est amoureux de sa soeur et que c'est un bon gars, que tout ceux qui vivent dans les Glades ne sont pas forcément des voyous.

La première personne a arriver est ma mère, elle admire l'appartement d'Oliver, je vois que tout ce qu'elle voit lui plait, en même temps il faudrait vraiment être difficile pour ne pas aimer.

Rachel accapare ma mère et l'emmène dans sa chambre, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut lui montrer car il n'y a pas grand chose la bas, juste quelque jouets.

Ma mère a fini par accepter Oliver et j'en suis heureuse je ne me voyais pas être entre les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde sans oublier ma fille.

 _\- Je crois que Théa est arrivé, je vais ouvrir._

Je me tourne vers Oliver qui part vers la porte, je me dépêche de le suivre je ne veux pas qu'il claque la porte en voyant Roy.

Théa se tient devant lui, Roy est derrière une casquette américaine est vissé sur son crâne, il porte un jeans clair, un blouson en cuir noir et des bottes noires.

 _\- Je ne savais pas que tu venais accompagné._

 _\- euh... Je te présente Roy... Roy voici mon frère Oliver..._

Oliver détaille le jeune homme de la tête au pied puis le laisse entrer. Je le prends dans mes bras pour lui offrir une accolade, je vois qu'Oliver se tend légèrement puis il hausse un sourcil.

 _\- Vous vous connaissez tout les deux ?_

 _\- Eh bien oui... J'ai rencontré Roy lors de notre soirée karaoké... Puis à d'autre moment chez Théa._

Rachel arrive dans le salon suivi de ma mère, elle aperçoit Théa, elle lui fonce dessus contente de voir enfin sa tatie. Théa la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse, Rachel tend ensuite les bras vers Roy qui n'hésite pas à la prendre à son tour et à l'embrasser.

 _\- Rachel aussi connaît ce jeune homme ?_

 _\- (Théa) Ta fille passe énormément de temps avec moi donc oui elle le connaît également._

 _\- Donc si je comprends bien, je suis le seul à ne pas avoir fait sa connaissance... Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me cachiez l'existence de Roy ?_

Ca y'est nous y sommes, l'heure de vérité a sonné... Théa me regarde n'osant pour le moment pas s'exprimer. Roy a son regard de plongé dans celui de Rachel.

Oliver me regarde lui avec insistance, ma mère quand à elle prépare l'apéritif je pense qu'elle a préféré se retirer de cette affaire qui est plutôt d'ordre familiale.

 _\- J'ai comme l'impression que c'est moi qui vais devoir répondre à cette question !_

Je gratifie Théa d'un oeil mauvais.. Bah c'est vrai quoi c'est moi qui ait le mauvais rôle alors que c'est son petit ami... Je prends les deux mains d'Oliver et les serrent doucement, son regard accroche le mien.

 _\- Si on ne t'a rien dit c'est parce que Théa avait un peu peur de ta réaction... Roy vient des Glades._

Oliver reste calme, il me lâche les mains puis se tourne vers Théa.

 _\- C'est ça qui te faisait peur ! Me dire que Roy est un gars des Glades... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu avais si peur..._

 _\- Je sais ce que tu penses de cette endroit et j'avais peur que tu juges Roy._

Oliver prend sa petite soeur dans ses bras et l'enlace très fort. Je pense qu'il accepte la situation. L'atmosphère s'est allégé d'un coup.

 _\- (Donna) Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, ça vous direz de vous installer à table ?_

Le repas c'est vraiment bien passé, le courant semble être bien passé entre Oliver et Roy, finalement Théa c'est beaucoup inquiété pour pas grand chose. Oliver s'est vraiment intéressé au jeune homme, il lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Roy a dit qu'il vivait de petit boulot et qu'il essayait de s'en sortir...

J'ai bien vu que sa situation a affecté Oliver mais il n'a rien démontré devant le jeune homme.

Les au revoir avec ma mère ont été difficile, surtout pour Rachel... Elle aime beaucoup sa grand-mère. Généralement nous la voyons durant les trois mois où je quitte la Russie et ensuite ma mère vient passer une quinzaine de jour chez nous durant la période estivale. En fait nous ne nous voyons pas beaucoup c'est pour cela que pour Rachel c'était dur, elle s'imagine qu'elle ne reverra pas sa grand-mère avant longtemps. Après le départ de ma mère nous profitons de nos derniers moments tout les trois dans le canapé, je suis blottie contre Oliver, ma tête repose contre son torse, lui a une main placé sur mon dos et il me caresse doucement tout en déposant des baisers dans mes cheveux de tant à autre. Notre fille est sur ses jambes, sa tête repose contre son épaule, elle a enroulé ses mains autour de son cou ne voulant pas le lâcher. Demain le départ sera vraiment difficile.

Rachel a fini par s'endormir dans le canapé épuisé, Oliver l'a amené dans son lit et s'est allongé près d'elle durant un long moment, il l'a regardé dormir puis il lui a déposé des petits bisous de part et d'autre de son visage avant de venir me rejoindre. Je vois que lui aussi est très affecté par notre départ. Je pense que demain sera un moment très pénible pour nous trois. J'aimerai tant que le temps s'arrête pour que nous n'ayons pas toute ces choses à vivre mais c'est impossible, il faut que je gère ce problème de travail et une fois que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre nous serons de nouveau réunis.


	19. Chapter 19

**Oliver**

Plus nous approchons de l'aéroport et plus j'ai la boule au ventre. Dans l'habitacle il n'y a pas un bruit, Rachel regarde le paysage défiler à travers le carreau de la voiture, Felicity a une main posé sur ma cuisse qu'elle caresse doucement et moi j'ai une main sur le volant et l'autre sur sa main. Nous sommes tous très accablé par ce départ, nous savions qu'il était inévitable mais j'aurai aimé qu'il n'arrive pas si rapidement. J'ai vécu deux mois d'intense bonheur avec mes deux femmes, deux mois qui a mon retour de l'île me semblait n'être qu'un rêve. Je pensais qu'entre Felicity et moi c'était terminé, qu'elle m'en voulait pour tout ce que je lui ai fait subir mais c'est tout le contraire qu'il s'est passé elle m'a même remercié pour le cadeaux que je lui avait laissé avant de partir sur l'île, ce cadeaux dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Ce cadeau qui lui a permis de s'accrocher et de vivre, notre petit trésor Rachel.

Je me stationne sur le parking, coupe le moteur et sors de la voiture d'un pas très lourd. Je vais chercher un chariot pour déposer les valises des filles, j'essaie de ne pas craquer devant Felicity et Rachel, il ne le faut pas, surtout pour Rachel. Encore ce mâtin elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que je les accompagne mais je ne peux pas... J'aurai aimé pourtant mais ce soir je dois passer prendre Logan pour ma semaine de garde et ici ce n'est pas encore les vacances.

J'ouvre le coffre, Felicity m'aide à remplir le chariot tandis que Rachel est toujours assise à l'arrière de la voiture, elle ne bouge pas. Je referme le coffre et me dirige vers la porte arrière. Je l'ouvre Rachel a le visage couvert de larmes. Je les essuie avec mes mains et la prend tout contre moi. Ca me déchire le coeur de la voir ainsi, elle qui d'habitude est si enjoué et pleine de vie.

 _\- Papa, vient avec nous... S'il te plait._

J'inspire un grand coup et ferme les yeux, j'aimerai tellement lui faire ce plaisir. Felicity vient à mon secours rapidement, elle me prend Rachel des bras et lui chuchote quelque mot pour l'apaiser, un tout petit sourire se dessine sur son visage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit mais ça semble l'apaiser un peu. Elle la connaît vraiment bien et fait toujours tout ce qu'elle peut pour la rendre heureuse que se soit par des gestes, par des mots, ou des présents, elle arrive toujours à lui redonner le sourire. C'est vraiment une maman en or et une femme exceptionnelle.

Elle pose ensuite notre fille sur le chariot face à moi et m'entoure la taille. De loin nous donnons l'image d'une famille qui part en vacance sauf que ce n'est pas du tout notre cas et pourtant j'aimerai que tout cela ne soit pas qu'une image, que ce soit réelle, un jour ça le sera.

A l'aéroport j'aide Felicity pour l'enregistrement des valises et je vais ensuite les porter sur le tapis. Rachel ne m'a pas quitté d'une semelle. Une fois les formalités faites nous patientons tout les trois dans la salle d'attente jusqu'a ce que l'annonce pour le vol en destination de la Russie soit annoncé.

 **Felicity**

Je hais ce moment où tu as l'impression que tu fuis le bonheur... C'est vraiment ce que je ressens en ce moment et pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que je vais rentrer, mais ce que je ne sais pas c'est quand, ça peut être dans une semaine comme dans un an. Cette décision ne m'appartient pas et c'est ce qui rend tout cela compliqué. En même temps c'est de ma faute si j'avais laissé Oliver gérer, je serai dans notre lit en train de le câliner, pas ici à devoir faire mes adieux, a voir ma fille malheureuse de devoir faire ses au revoir à son père. Je suis vraiment borné par moment, heureusement Oliver ne m'a pas reproché cela, au contraire il m'a dit que j'étais courageuse de choisir cette voie, que d'autre aurait préférer fuir la situation et laisser d'autre personne gérer à leur place. Je ne sais pas si c'est du courage, pour moi ça ressemble plus à de l'entêtement. Je veux me donner bonne conscience puis je veux dire convenablement au revoir à mes amies en Russie.

Je suis assise à côté d'Oliver, j'ai les deux mains posé sur son bras et mon nez est tout contre son épaule, j'essaie de profiter au maximum des dernières minutes que nous avons ensemble. Rachel quand à elle, est sur son père, il la tient tendrement dans ses bras. C'est dingue en tout juste deux mois ils ont construit une belle relation père fille, pourtant au départ j'avais eu un doute surtout lorsque Rachel a su qu'il était son père. Elle était très enjoué mais a fini par cessé de poser des questions à son sujet. Puis lorsque je l'ai surprise pleurant sur son lit et qu'elle m'a expliqué que son père ne l'aimerait pas parce qu'il avait un autre enfant je l'ai rassuré. Je lui ai proposé que nous allions le voir parce que je savais qu'Oliver était loin d'être ce genre d'homme. Elle a accepté la boule au ventre je voyais qu'au début elle n'était pas rassuré mais elle s'est très vite aperçu que son père l'aimait et depuis ce jour à la foire où nous avons passons un après-midi extraordinaire ils ne se sont plus quitté. L'hôtesse d'accueil fait son annonce. Ca y'est nous devons partir, nous devons nous détacher d'Oliver pour quelque temps. Je ne sais pas combien et j'espère que ce sera de courte durée. Oliver se lève tenant toujours Rachel qui s'est mise à sangloter contre lui. Oliver passe une main dans mon dos et me colle contre son torse, j'ai quelques larmes qui roulent sur mes joues mais je les essuie rapidement, nous nous sommes fait la promesse d'être fort pour notre fille mais c'est difficile.

Nous nous embrassons sur les lèvres et approfondissons un peu notre baiser, nous avons du mal à y mettre fin mais nous n'avons pas le choix il faut que je parte. Oliver me tend la petite mais elle a vraiment du mal à le lâcher, elle s'accroche à sa nuque en criant _"papa"_ comme ci sa vie en dépendait. Quelque curieux nous regarde... Ca me déchire le coeur de voir Rachel dans cet état, j'ai l'impression de l'arracher à son père et pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Nous avons longuement discuté tout les trois et nous avons laissé le choix à Rachel de rester ici avec Oliver mais elle n'a pas voulu. Elle voulait que je reste moi aussi chose impossible dans l'immédiat.

J'arrive enfin à la récupérer, elle niche sa tête dans mon cou et continue de sangloter. Oliver nous accompagne jusqu'au portique de sécurité. Il caresse tendrement le dos de Rachel.

 _\- Sois prudente... Appelle moi des que vous êtes arrivée. Je t'aime... Tu vas me manquer.. Enfin vous allez me manquer._

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de passer les contrôles. Je ne me retourne pas, je sais que se serai pire que tout. Rachel relève la tête et je sens sa petite main quitter mon cou.

 **Oliver**

Je les regarde s'éloigner dans le couloir, Rachel me fait un petit signe de main, je pose la paume de ma main contre mes lèvres et souffle dessus pour lui envoyer un petit baiser, nous avons déjà fait cela elle et moi, et de nombreuses fois. Elle me rend mon bisous et m'adresse un tout petit sourire. Une fois qu'elles ne sont plus dans mon champ de vision je m'approche des parois vitrées et je contemple leur avion. Je reste la jusqu'a ce que l'avion s'élance sur la piste et qu'il quitte le goudron. Je le regarde monter dans le ciel et percer les nuages, je reste jusqu'a ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon.

Ca y'est elles sont parties, je tourne les talons et je regagne ma voiture. Il est presque dix huit heures, je n'ai plus qu'a me dépêcher si je ne veux pas être en retard pour mon tour de garde. Laurel n'apprécierait pas vraiment que je le suis.

La circulation est assez fluide ce qui est assez rare pour un vendredi soir mais je crois que j'ai de la chance, j'arrive devant la porte de chez Laurel à dix huit heure précise. Je n'ai pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvre sur Quentin. Je suis content, il tient sa promesse, il est avec sa fille la semaine où elle a la garde de Logan. J'entre, la pièce est bien rangé et tout semble propre, ça me change de la dernière fois où j'ai posé les pieds sur le sol de mon ancien appartement.

 _\- Bonsoir Oliver, tu es pile à l'heure._

Laurel, je ne pensais pas la voir, la dernière fois que je suis passé prendre mon fils elle n'était pas la. J'aurai aimé qu'elle ne le soit pas aujourd'hui.

 _\- Alors elles sont parties ? Remarque ça te laissera plus de temps pour vraiment t'occuper de ton fils. Figure toi qu'il m'a dit que tu t'en était pas trop occupé la fois où il est venu..._

Quoi ! Comment le gamin aurait pu dire une chose pareil surtout qu'il a rapporté à Rachel qu'il aurait aimé resté avec nous parce que nous, nous nous occupons de lui et lui faisons faire des tas de choses qu'il ne fait pas avec sa mère.

 _\- (Quentin) Laurel ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit ton fils et tu le sais très bien..._

 _\- Papa mêle toi un peu de ce qui te regarde..._

Le père de Laurel lève ses yeux au ciel et me fait un signe négatif de la tête. Je ne sais pas si Laurel est dans son état normal et honnêtement je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je veux c'est récupérer mon fils et sortir d'ici.

Avant de passer la soirée avec Théa et Roy je fais un détour par l'appartement pour déposer les affaires de Logan. Dans la voiture il m'a posé un tas de question concernant Rachel et Felicity, il m'a avoué être déçu qu'elles soient déjà partie. Il voulait passer du temps avec Rachel, il m'a dit qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. J'aurai aimé que Laurel entende ces propos, mon fils est tout sauf malheureux lorsqu'il est avec nous.


	20. Chapter 20

**Felicity**

Nous atterrissons en début d'après-midi. Je réveille Rachel qui est profondément endormie, je pense que pour la recaler sur les horaires de la Russie va être très difficile, tout les ans je galère. Le réveil est laborieux ce qui ne m'étonne pas, pour elle c'est comme ci il était deux heures trente du mâtin. Je la prends dans mes bras en la couvrant d'une petite couverture, il fait encore bien froid ici même si ce n'est pas aussi glacial qu'il y a trois mois. Malgré la couverture, je sens Rachel trembler dans mes bras et elle claque des dents. Je m'engouffre rapidement dans l'aéroport, Elena nous attend derrière le portique de sécurité, elle est radieuse, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a pris du ventre mais d'ici je ne pourrai l'affirmer. Je m'approche d'elle et nous nous enlaçons, Je pose Rachel qui est bien réveillé maintenant sur un siège et regarde à nouveau Elena, oui aucun doute elle a pris du ventre.

 _\- Au risque de me faire gronder si ce n'est pas le cas... Est ce que par hasard tu ne nous aurai pas fait un petit durant mon absence ?_

 _\- Ah Felicity tu as l'oeil... Je le suis en effet de quatre mois._

 _\- Et tu attendais quoi pour me le dire..._

 _\- Que tu rentres et que tu vois par toi même._

 _\- Et si je n'étais pas revenue ?_

 _\- Je te l'aurai dit... Dis ma jolie il me semble que tu as tout un tas de chose à me raconter._

Je souris, bien sur que j'ai des tonnes de choses à lui dire mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit je dois récupérer mes valises.

Nous arrivons chez moi après avoir roulé une bonne demi heure, Rachel s'est rendormie, elle semble avoir des difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts. Dans la voiture j'ai discuté avec Elena de nos retrouvailles avec Oliver, de nos deux mois passé ensemble. Elle était toute souriante lors de mon récit, un peu moins lorsque je lui ai dit que j'étais rentré uniquement pour pouvoir repartir ensuite.

J'ouvre la porte de mon petit appartement, enfin il n'est pas si petit mais comparé à celui d'Oliver il l'est. J'ai une très grande cuisine mais je n'ai pas de salle à manger et notre salon n'est pas très grand non plus. Par contre les chambres sont de tailles correcte, surtout la mienne qui est bien grande, elle me sert pour dormir et pour travailler. Notre salle de bain est de taille convenable mais ne contient pas de baignoire au grand désespoir de Rachel.

 _\- Heureusement que tu as un ascenseur... Bon j'y vais, Nikolai doit emmener Anton à la patinoire. On se voit ce soir pour le dîner, vingt heure c'est bon._

Je souris m'imaginant ce petit bout de deux ans sur des patins à glace. Nikolai le mari d'Elena est un très grand danseur sur glace, il adore ça et fait cette activité depuis qu'il est tout petit. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il aimerait qu'Anton suive ses traces. Il a essayé de convertir Rachel mais elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié, elle semble beaucoup plus à l'aise sur terre. Une fois Elena partie je tente de réveiller Rachel à nouveau, je pense qu'elle a assez dormi, il est plus de quinze heure, et ce soir ça va être dur de la coucher. Elle ronchonne un peu, je sens que l'après midi va être très longue.

J'envoie un message à Oliver pour lui dire que nous sommes bien arrivées et installées, je ne l'appelle pas comme je lui ai promis, chez eux c'est la nuit et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de réveiller Logan en téléphonant.

 **Oliver**

J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée chez Théa, Roy était de la partie. J'ai profité de sa présence pour lui proposer un poste chez Queen. Il était content que je pense à lui et m'a promis qu'il passerait me voir dans mon bureau des lundi. Je pense lui proposer un poste de tri dans le service des archives. J'ai décidé de tout répertorier dans les ordinateurs pour avoir le moins de dossier possible dans cette pièce. Je n'avais pas encore vraiment eut l'occasion de m'occuper de tout ça depuis mon retour et pas vraiment eut le courage de recruter quelqu'un. Je ne regrette pas de ne pas l'avoir fait, ça permettra au petit ami de ma soeur d'avoir un boulot fixe et payé convenablement. Théa était vraiment enchantée que je lui propose ce poste, d'ailleurs elle m'a bien dit trois fois merci. Ah qu'est ce que je ne ferai pas pour la rendre heureuse.

Nous avons passé une bonne partie de la soirée à jouer à des jeux de société avec Logan, nous avons bien rigolé et ça m'a fait du bien. Je me suis sortie un peu de la tête ma fille et Felicity.

Je suis de retour chez moi, j'ai couché Logan. Je suis allongé dans mon lit et mes pensées divague vers mes petites femmes. Je sais que je me torture le cerveau et l'esprit mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, elle me manque déjà tellement. Je regarde les photos que j'ai d'elle sur mon téléphone, elles sont si belles. Je caresse leur visage du pouce et souris. Je sais que je les serrerai bientôt dans mes bras mais les minutes sembles être des heures et les heures une éternité. J'ai hâte que cette semaine passe, je sais que je ne devrais pas penser comme cela mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement.

J'ai du m'endormir, je suis réveillé par le bip de mon téléphone, je regarde l'heure trois heure trente

 _ **" Chéri, nous sommes bien arrivées. Désolé de ne pas te téléphoner mais je sais que c'est la nuit chez vous et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de réveiller toute la maison. Tu me manques déjà... Je t'aime."**_

Alala Felicity je l'aime moi aussi, elle est toujours au petit soin pour les autres, toujours la à penser à leur bien être. C'est une des qualités que me plait chez elle, celle ci et tant d'autre. A mes yeux elle est parfaite...

J'appuie sur la touche décrocher, j'ai tellement envie d'entendre le son de sa voix. Elle répond de suite.

 _\- Mon chéri, tu ne dors pas ?_

 _\- Je dormais mais d'un sommeil très léger, j'attendais ton appel. Est ce que vous allez bien ?_

J'entends ma fille ronchonner derrière le téléphone et Felicity dire _"c'est papa"_

 _\- C'est Rachel qui râle ?_

 _\- Oui le décalage horaire ne lui réussi pas vraiment..._

Oh ma petite puce, je l'imagine avec sa petite tête boudeuse et toute ensommeillé.

 _\- Elle va vite se remettre... Pour les enfants s'est plus facile que pour nous._

 _\- J'espère parce que ce soir nous sommes invitées à manger chez Elena et j'aimerai qu'elle laisse son petit caractère à la maison... Petit caractère qu'elle ne tient pas de moi..._

 _\- Bein voyons ça va me retomber dessus cette histoire._

Je passe encore une bonne heure au téléphone avec Felicity avant de couper la communication. J'aurai aimé ne pas avoir à raccrocher mais j'ai besoin de dormir, je dois être en forme pour ma semaine avec Logan. Il m'a déjà demandé pour que je l'emmène au parc, puis au cinéma apparemment il y a un nouveau dessins animés de sortie et il aimerait le voir. J'avoue ne pas être emballé par cette histoire mais je vais le faire parce que si ce n'est pas moi qui l'emmène, il ne le verra pas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Felicity**

Je cours dans les couloirs de l'entreprise, je suis presque en retard et je déteste ça. Je remercie Rachel intérieurement pour son manque de motivation des le mâtin. Elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir du lit et encore moins d'aller à l'école. J'ai tout de même réussi à la motiver en lui promettant que ce soir elle verrait son père en Webcam et qu'elle pourrait lui parler autant de temps qu'elle le voudra. Aussitôt ces paroles prononcer elle a laissé sa tête de bougon de côté pour m'offrir un grand sourire et courir ensuite dans la cuisine où l'attendait son petit déjeuner.

Une fois son repas avalé, je l'ai habillé et ensuite elle est resté planté sur ses deux petits pieds au milieu de salon et n'a plus voulu bouger. Elle s'est mise a bailler une bonne dizaine de fois et à se frotter les yeux. Je me suis alors avancé vers elle et je lui ai pris la main mais elle s'est mise à pleurer très fort, chose qu'elle fait assez rarement. Je me suis alors agenouillé et lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle était trop fatigué pour aller à l'école. J'ai souris, c'est vrai qu'elle avait les traits bien tiré ce mâtin mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution que de l'emmener à l'école. Il y a bien une garderie dans mon entreprise mais elle est réservé aux enfants de moins de trois ans et mise à part Elena et ma voisine du dessous qui est aussi sa nourrice le mercredi je n'ai personne à qui la confier, de plus elle a déjà raté plus de deux mois d'école heureusement que la directrice de l'établissement est assez ouverte d'esprit, elle n'a jamais refusé une seule fois son absence de plus de deux mois depuis qu'elle est scolarisé. Bon il faut dire que le fait que Rachel soit dégourdis bien aidé si ça n'avait pas été le cas je ne suis pas sure que j'aurai pas m'éclipser trois mois, la directrice aurait refusé.

Je l'ai quand même emmené à l'école, je ne voulais déranger sa nourrice d'autant plus que je déteste prévenir les gens à la dernière minute, je l'ai déposé dans sa classe en l'embrassant, ses petit yeux était embué de larmes, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de me quitter. Je l'ai serré très fort et lui ai promis qu'on prendrait notre pause déjeuné ensemble, chose que je fais rarement.

J'arrive à proximité du bureau de monsieur Lazov, j'inspire un grand coup avant de me diriger vers sa secrétaire qui lève les yeux vers moi des qu'elle m'aperçoit.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak vous êtes de retour... Votre voyage c'est bien passé._

Je lui souris et lui dit que oui, dans l'entreprise tout le monde est au courant que je m'absente durant trois mois pour éviter l'hiver glacial de la Russie.

 _\- Monsieur Lazov vous attend._

Je la remercie puis donne un petit coup à la porte avant de la pousser. Mon chef est installé derrière son bureau, il se lève des qu'il m'aperçoit et vient me serrer la main.

Je suis un peu nerveuse, il sait pourquoi je suis la et j'espère qu'il acceptera ma décision.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak, j'ai bien eut votre email qui je dois avouer m'a beaucoup surpris. Je pensais que vous étiez bien ici avec nous, que vous plaisiez dans ce beau pays qu'est la Russie, je pense m'être bien trompé... Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour vous nous auriez demandé ceci... Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis mademoiselle ?_

Mon coeur bat la chamade, je sais que c'est idiot, je sais aussi qu'il ne peut pas refuser ma demande car au départ je n'étais ici que pour deux ans et ça fait maintenant quatre ans que je travaille chez eux. Je pense que le mieux c'est d'être franche.

 _\- Je ne vais pas vous dire que l'Amérique me manque ce serait vous mentir enfin pas tout à fait... J'aime mon pays et j'aime encore plus mon travail. Mais, j'ai une petite fille de quatre ans et lorsque nous sommes retournées chez nous durant ces trois mois elle a fait la connaissance de son papa... J'aimerai que ma fille puisse voir son papa autant de fois qu'elle le désire et vu la distance qui les sépare c'est juste impossible..._

 _\- Son papa... Je pensais qu'il était porté disparu... Mademoiselle je vais être franc avec vous, il y a des bruits de couloir qui disent qu'avant que vous veniez ici vous avez eut une relation avec monsieur Queen._

 _\- C'est exact..._

 _\- Donc si je fais le calcul j'en déduis que le père de votre fille est monsieur Queen. Il est rentré de l'île ou il a échoué il y a quelque mois... Je ne me trompe pas n'est ce pas._

 _\- Non, c'est bien son père._

 _\- D'accord... Je comprends mieux pourquoi monsieur Queen est venu nous voir juste après votre départ, il vous cherchait. Bien... Je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir vous retenir, je sais que si je refuse votre transfert monsieur Queen risque d'être en colère et je tiens a mon travail, je veux pouvoir continuer à diriger cette succursale encore un moment. Donc je vais vous accorder votre demande. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur, vous étiez vraiment une employé exemplaire et vous nous avez apporté beaucoup... Vous allez nous manquer._

Je souris, je suis contente qu'il le prenne ainsi. J'aimerai laisse éclater ma joie mais je pense que ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment.

 _\- Mais... Oui parce qu'il y a un mais vous ne partirai pas avant un mois... Vous devez d'abord former la personne que j'ai recruté cette semaine pour vous remplacer. J'ai également envoyé un mail à monsieur Queen pour lui demander si il serez possible que vous veniez une semaine tout les trois mois travailler avec nous. J'ai encore besoin de vous et de vos compétences ici. C'est étrange il ne m'a pas encore répondu... Vous en pensez quoi vous ? Est ce trop_

 _demandé ?_

Une semaine tout les trois mois... Une semaine c'est court, mais tellement long lorsque nous sommes loin de ce que nous aimons. Mais d'un autre côté je lui dois bien cela.

 _\- J'accepte votre proposition..._

Mon chef se lève me gratifie d'un sourire et me serre la main. Je quitte son bureau d'humeur beaucoup plus légère, il me reste encore un mois à faire ici et ensuite je serai chez moi avec Oliver et Rachel, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, que nous soyons une famille et nous allons enfin le devenir, plus rien ne nous retient d'être heureux maintenant.

En arrivant dans mon bureau je découvre la personne qui est venu pour me remplacer, c'est un homme noir avec une énorme touffe de cheveux sur la tête, il semble sympathique. Je me présente, il en fait de même en effet il est sympas en tout cas il a de l'humour.

 **Oliver**

Le week end est enfin terminé, Logan est couché. Je me pose sur le canapé épuisé, ce n'est vraiment pas de tout repos de s'occuper d'un enfant de quatre ans à plein temps. J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour souffler un peu. J'allume la télévision, décidément il n'y a jamais rien de bien sur les chaînes, je l'éteins aussi rapidement que je l'avais allumé et me dirige vers mon bureau. Je vais travailler un peu, j'ai besoin de m'avancer pour cette semaine, enfin je vais d'abord combler le retard que j'ai accumulé la semaine dernière. J'ouvre mes emails et y'en a un qui attire de suite mon attention celui de monsieur Lazov. Je le lis rapidement mais je ne prends pas le temps de répondre parce que ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision elle revient à Felicity. Je lis tout ceux qui sont important avant de me concentrer sur mes dossiers.

Il est un peu plus de minuit lorsque le vibreur de mon téléphone se met en marche, je souris je sais déjà de qui il s'agit.

 _\- Bonjour mon amour._

 _\- Bonsoir mon chéri... Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_

 _\- Oui... Epuisante... Je ne savais pas que les enfants pouvais l'être à ce point._

J'entends Felicity rigoler puis demander quelque chose à Rachel.

 _\- Oh je compatis... Si ils le sont et encore tu en as qu'un à gérer... Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas laissé la puce... Elle veut te parler._

Je souris des que sa voix perce à travers le micro.

 _\- Papa... Je suis allée à l'école. J'avais pas envie parce que j'étais trop fatigué... Et papa maman m'a promis que je te verrais ce soir..._

 _\- Oui ma puce on se verra se soir._

J'ai envie de rajouter à travers un écran mais je m'abstiens, pour le moment c'est tout ce que nous avons, un échange derrière l'ordinateur je sais que c'est mieux que rien mais c'est dur. Nous n'avons pas encore communiqué de cette façon Felicity avait tout un tas de chose à régler et avec le décalage horaires ce n'est pas évident de se trouver un moment.

Je reste encore un petit moment au téléphone avec Felicity, elle me parle de son rendez-vous chez monsieur Lazov, je suis assez déçu qu'elle doive encore rester un mois, j'aurai tellement aimé qu'il lui accorde son retour pour la fin de semaine mais apparemment ce n'est pas possible. Elle me parle aussi du jeune homme qu'elle doit former, un éclair de jalousie transperce mon cerveau mais je me calme rapidement lorsqu'elle me dit qu'il est gay.

Felicity a accepté l'offre de Lazov, je me doutais qu'elle l'aurait fait, je ne la voyais pas refuser ce n'est pas son genre de laisser les autres dans la panade.

Lorsque je raccroche il est plus de une heure du mâtin, je suis vraiment crevé je n'ai presque pas dormi depuis leur départ, je ne fais que penser à elles. C'est vraiment compliqué les relation à longue distance, mais ça en vaut la peine, bientôt elles seront ici avec moi et notre vie sera enfin à la hauteur de ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Je vais me coucher le coeur lourd, je n'ai qu'une hâte que ce mois passe le plus rapidement possible, trente jours ce n'est pas si long que ça mais la sur l'instant ce me semble être une éternité.


	22. Chapter 22

**Felicity**

La semaine est passé bien plus vite que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Nous avons vite repris le rythme infernal école, boulot, retour maison, préparation du repas et couché sans oublier notre petit rituel du soir, la Webcam avec Oliver. Rachel est vraiment contente de pouvoir discuter avec son père tout en le voyant. Sa semaine à l'école c'est plutôt bien passé, elle a retrouvé ses copines qui elles n'ont eu qu'un mois de vacance et qui lui ont posé tout un tas de question sur la raison de son absence. Hier, elle est rentrée en pleur de l'école car sa meilleure copine Daria, lui a dit que ce n'était pas possible que son papa soit en vie étant donné qu'elle leur avait dit qu'il était mort. Bref, cette petite chamaillerie l'a un peu perturbé mais tout a été très vite résolu grâce au professionnalisme de sa maîtresse. De mon côté tout s'est relativement bien passé aussi, mon remplaçant apprend rapidement et est aussi doué que moi. Je pense qu'il travaille énormément le soir chez lui pour éviter que je ne doive rester plus longtemps que prévu. C'est un homme gentil, rigolo et très attachant.

 _\- Maman j'ai perdu mes chaussons de danse._

 _\- Non mon ange je les ai déjà rangé dans ton sac. Tu es prête ?_

 _\- Oui je crois._

Je souris et la prend par la main. Nous descendons les étages en prenant l'ascenseur et nous déambulons dans les rues de Moscou toute les deux. Le studio de danse ne se trouve qu'à trois cent mètres de la où nous habitons c'est très pratique notamment pour le mercredi car c'est sa nourrice qui l'emmène.

C'est déjà sa seconde année et Rachel adore vraiment ça. Je l'emmène dans les vestiaires et je la prépare pour son cour qui dure deux petites heures.

 _\- Maman, tu n'oublies pas après je vais jouer chez Irina._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange je te déposerai avant de rentrer à la maison._

Je lui dépose un petit bisous sur sa joue et quitte le studio, je viendrai la récupérer dans deux heures.

Tout en marchant je sors mon téléphone de ma poche, je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'Oliver depuis la veille au soir, je sais que je ne devrai pas m'inquiéter, qu'il a un tas de chose à régler notamment avec l'entreprise mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il est deux heures du mâtin chez eux. Je lui envoie tout de même un petit message avant de ranger mon téléphone et je prie pour qu'il sonne rapidement.

Comme tout les samedis je passe chez Elena, nous sommes seules toute les deux, Nikolaï et Anton sont à la patinoire.

Nous passons l'heure à discuter de tout et de rien mais aussi de mon départ, je vois qu'il affecte Elena, elle aurait aimé que je reste mais elle comprend parfaitement aussi la raison de mon départ. Depuis notre rencontre elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose que je sois heureuse et depuis qu'Oliver est de nouveau de notre vie je le suis complètement.

 **Oliver**

La semaine avec mon fils est terminé, je le dépose chez Laurel à dix huit heure comme convenu, Logan est triste de devoir retourner chez sa mère, il aurait aimé rester avec moi mais je ne peux pas le garder, le juge a décidé qu'il serait en garde partagé et nous devons nous plier au jugement. C'est Quentin qui le reçoit, apparemment Laurel s'est absenté pour la soirée, mon bonhomme est content de retrouver son grand père, il sait qu'il va jouer avec lui et faire tout ses caprices. Heureusement qu'il est la pour lui, lui aussi. J'embrasse mon fils et je lui demande d'être sage avec sa maman cette semaine, il me promet qu'il le fera en même temps il est toujours sage avec Laurel, elle n'accepte pas le moindre pleur ni caprice, elle lui dit toujours que c'est un homme et de ce fait, il doit se montrer fort et je trouve que son comportement est pire depuis que j'ai demandé le divorce. Je remonte dans ma voiture et j'appelle Felicity tout en conduisant jusqu'a l'aéroport, je ne lui parle pas longtemps car elle est occupé avec Rachel qui semble une fois de plus très capricieuse. Je ne la connaissais pas ainsi, durant les deux mois que nous avons partagé ensemble elle n'a pas fait le moindre caprice. Felicity m'a dit que c'était parce que je lui manquais, que d'habitude elle n'était pas comme ça. Cette situation n'est vraiment facile pour personne.

Lorsque j'arrive sur la piste privé, le jet est déjà prêt. Je gare ma voiture dans le hangar prévu à cette effet, je prends mon sac et me hâte vers le jet. Je suis tout souriant, après avoir passé une semaine loin de mes femmes je vais les retrouver. Ce sera de courte durée car je dois être de retour mardi, j'ai une réunion importante avec le conseil et en tant que Pdg je ne peux pas la rater mais c'est trois jours avec elle me feront le plus grand bien. Je profite des huit heures de vol pour dormir, je dois recharger mes batteries pour être en forme.

Le voyage est passé rapidement je crois que j'ai dormi durant tout le vol. L'avion se pose sur la piste à seize heure, heure locale. Je descends du jet et je monte dans la voiture qui m'attend, je l'avais réservé il y a trois jours de cela. Je donne l'adresse de Felicity au chauffeur, j'espère qu'elle sera chez elle, je ne lui ai pas dit que je venais, c'est une surprise.

 **Felicity**

Je récupère Rachel et Irina du cours de danse, elles sont ravies du travail qu'elles ont accomplie aujourd'hui. Nous marchons les trois cent mètres qui nous sépare de notre immeuble et les filles sont hilares tout du long, j'ai un pincement au coeur lorsque je vois leur complicité et leur amitié parce que bientôt tout ceci sera terminé, la distance qui nous sépare mettra un frein à cette belle amitié et c'est vraiment regrettable, mais une vie heureuse nous attend en Amérique.

Nous nous engouffrons rapidement à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, le vent à l'extérieur est glacial, les filles sont toutes emmitouflées dans leur manteau mais elles tremblent de froid malgré tout. Nous prenons l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage la où vis Irina. Je sonne, la maman de la petite puce arrive et fait entrer les filles, Rachel m'embrasse puis se sauve dans l'appartement. Je discute durant cinq minutes avec la maman d'Irina avant de repartir vers l'ascenseur pour monter au sixième étage. C'est vraiment pratique pour Rachel d'avoir une de ses copines qui vit dans le même immeuble que chez nous et madame Vetlana est aussi nourrice c'est d'ailleurs elle qui s'occupe de Rachel le mercredi et lorsque je travaille tard le soir. Les deux petites s'entendent à merveille bien qu'Irina soit plus âgée que Rachel. Une fois chez moi, je me déshabille et passe un leggins avec un petit débardeur, j'ai une tonne de ménage à faire, je n'ai rien fait de la semaine et ça commence sérieusement à se voir.

Je fais la lessive, je vide le lave vaisselle et le rempli, je nettoie la cuisine à fond elle en a bien besoin comme tout le reste de l'appartement d'ailleurs, je passe un coup d'aspirateur... Un coup de sonnette retentit, je déteste m'arrêter lorsque je fais le ménage parce que je sais qu'après c'est compliqué de reprendre mais la personne derrière la porte semble insister, c'est déjà le troisième coup qui retentit, j'éteins l'aspirateur et je vais ouvrir, j'espère vraiment que ça en vaut le coup, enfin je veux dire de me déranger en plein travail... Ca ne me surprendrai pas que ce soit les petites parce que ce ne serait pas la première fois que Rachel viendrait chercher une poupée ou un jeu.

 _\- Oliver !_

Il me fait un grand sourire, je suis vraiment surprise de le trouver sur le pas de ma porte, il ne devait venir que la semaine prochaine avec Logan...

Je m'efface pour le laisser entrer et referme la porte derrière lui. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Je profite de ses lèvres durant un petit moment, je suis vraiment heureuse et surprise qu'il soit la chez moi.

 _\- Rachel est la ?_

 _\- Non elle est chez une copine, au troisième... Je vais la récupérer après._

Oliver semble légèrement déçu je dis bien légèrement car il m'offre l'un de ses plus beau sourire et me prend dans ses bras, il se dirige vers le salon et m'allonge dessus.

 _\- Chéri... Je suis dégoûtante..._

 _\- Je m'en fiche..._

Il passe ses mains sur mon corps, elles sont fraîches et refroidissent instantanément ma peau brûlante par les efforts que je viens de fournir.

 _\- J'aime lorsque tu ne portes que très peu de vêtement._

Il se colle contre mon corps et je peux sentir à quel point je lui fais de l'effet, je descends ma main vers son entrejambe et je le caresse à travers son jeans, Oliver pousse un petit râle de plaisir, il se redresse et se déshabille, puis il se recouche sur moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, il m'embrasse passionnément, ses lèvres dévient sur mon cou, sur mon épaule puis reviennent sur mes lèvres. Je pousse des petits gémissements et je me dandine sous lui, je n'ai qu'une hâte qu'il prenne possession de mon corps. Il comprend rapidement ce que je veux et ne me fait pas attendre trop longtemps. Je pense que lui aussi en avait plus qu'envie.

 **Oliver**

Nous restons un petit moment lové dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je suis au ange, je l'aime tellement ma petite femme. Elle a vraiment été très surprise de me voir sur le pas de la porte, je pense que je l'ai dérangé en plein ménage... J'avais remarqué lorsqu'elle était chez moi que lorsqu'elle faisait le ménage elle ne portait que des vêtements très léger.

 _\- Oliver, je suis désolé de briser ce moment mais il faut que j'aille récupérer Rachel dans vingt minutes._

Je me lève et lui prend la main, je l'emmène vers la salle de bain, je sais où elle se trouve car Rachel m'a fait une visite guidé l'autre jour avec l'ordinateur.

Nous entrons dans la douche, je mets du savon dans mes mains et je les passe sur le corps de Felicity, j'aime ses petits moments de tendresse que je partage avec elle. Nous ne faisons rien d'autre que nous doucher, nous n'avons pas réellement le temps pour autre chose et je ne voudrais pas faire attendre ma fille. Je sors de la douche au bout de dix minutes, je m'habille rapidement, je passe un jeans et un sweat à capuche, j'enfile rapidement une paire de basket, me coiffe. Felicity sors de la douche à son tour et regarde sa montre.

 _\- Je crois que je vais être en retard..._

 _\- Prend ton temps je vais allé la chercher._

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et quitte l'appartement. Je fils au troisième étage et je sonne à l'appartement que m'a indiqué Felicity. La porte s'ouvre sur une grande brune au yeux noisette, je pense que c'est la maman d'Irina.

 _\- Bonjour._

 _\- Bonjour, je suis venu chercher Rachel._

Madame Vetlana me regarde d'un drôle d'air, ce qui ne me surprend pas car elle ne me connaît pas.

 _\- Oh désolé je suis son papa..._

 _\- Felicity ne m'a pas dit que vous viendriez la chercher._

 _\- Non, ce n'était pas prévu... Je viens d'arriver._

Rachel qui a du entendre ma voix arrive derrière madame Vetlana et s'agrippe à ma jambe lorsqu'elle me voit.

 _\- Papa... Tu es la... Tu es venu nous voir_.

Je me baisse pour la prendre dans mes bras, Rachel est contente de me voir et ça me fait plaisir de la voir ainsi aussi heureuse.

 _\- Irina c'est mon papa..._

 _\- Je pense que je peux vous la laisser... J'espère que je n'aurai pas de problème avec sa maman._

 _\- Je vous assure que non. Je remonte avec Rachel. Bonne soirée madame._

Nous sommes de retour à l'appartement, Felicity a revêtu un jolie robe rouge, ses cheveux tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, j'aime beaucoup lorsqu'elle les laisse pendre ainsi.

Elle vient nous rejoindre tout en souriant, elle me montre son écran de téléphone.

 _ **" J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de bêtises en laissant Rachel partir avec son papa qui au passage est un très bel homme... Je comprends pourquoi tu veux nous quitter."**_

Je souris et embrasse Felicity mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire durer mon étreinte que déjà Rachel me tire par le bras, elle veut me montrer sa chambre.


	23. Chapter 23

**Felicity**

Nous avons passé un merveilleux moment tout les trois, je suis vraiment heureuse qu'Oliver ait pris l'initiative de venir nous rendre visite. Après qu'il soit allé rechercher Rachel samedi nous sommes sorties en ville tout les trois. Nous avons mangé dans un petit restaurant qui fait des spécialités russes puis nous sommes rentrés et nous nous sommes câlinés tout les trois devant un film, c'était juste magique et irréelle. J'avais rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois au cours de ces quatre dernières années et voir ce rêve se réaliser c'est juste indescriptible.

Dimanche nous avons traîné au lit comme une famille normale. L'après midi nous sommes allés sur la place rouge où nous avons fait du patin à glace durant des heures. Rachel s'est amusé avec son père qui est un très bon patineur lui aussi, bon certes pas aussi doué que Nikolaï mais il se débrouille vraiment bien et ceux pour le plus grand bonheur de notre fille. Ils ont dansé tout les deux au milieu de la piste tandis que moi je les ai mitraillé de photos. Après notre excursion à la patinoire extérieur nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un café pour boire un bon chocolat chaud histoire de réchauffer notre corps glacé par la température extérieur. Mon petit ange avait le bout de son nez tout rouge ainsi que ses pommettes. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas malade cette semaine.

Après notre escapade nous somme rentrés chez nous, je dis chez nous car chez moi c'est aussi chez Oliver, tout comme chez lui c'est chez moi. J'ai hâte que ce mois se termine pour que nous puissions être une famille comme toute les autres pas juste le temps d'un week end ou d'une semaine.

Lundi j'ai du me rendre au travail, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix... Comme Oliver était à la maison nous avions décidé de ne pas mettre Rachel à l'école pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle a passé la matinée avec lui et le midi nous avons mangé tout les trois dans une petite brasserie qui se trouve pas très loin de l'entreprise. Monsieur Lazov a rencontré Oliver juste avant qu'il ne vienne dans mon bureau avec Rachel. Il lui a demandé si il était la pour travailler mais Oliver lui a dit que non, il était surtout la pour passer du temps avec sa famille. Ils ont discuté de mon cas et Oliver l'a remercié pour le geste qu'il a fait envers moi car habituellement nous devons faire nos trois mois de préavis avant de quitter notre poste. Mais comme Lazov l'a si bien dit il n'avait pas vraiment le choix car il savait qu'Oliver serait intervenu si il avait respecté le délai mais que d'un autre côté il ne savait pas trop non plus quel comportement adapter car il ne voudrait pas qu'Oliver pense qu'il ne respecte pas les protocoles ce en quoi Oliver lui a rétorqué qu'il ne doutait pas du tout de sa capacité à gérer cette succursale.

Lorsque je suis rentrée le soir éreinté par ma journée j'ai été agréablement surprise, le repas était prêt à être servi et en plus l'appartement reluisait de propreté. Oliver a vraiment passé une partie de son lundi à faire mon ménage, il est vraiment adorable... Je lui ai dit qu'il n'aurait pas du, qu'il aurait du profiter pour se reposer mais il a simplement déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire...

 **Oliver**

Lorsque le réveil de Felicity sonne j'aimerai faire une chose l'arrêter et me rendormir mais je sais que ne peux pas. Felicity doit aller travailler et moi je dois rentrer. Je me tourne vers Felicity, elle est simplement allongé sur le lit et fixe le plafond, je pose une main sur sa joue, elle tourne enfin le regard vers moi et m'offre un petit sourire. J'ai du mal à lui rendre mais je m'efforce tout de même, j'aimerai rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse rentrer avec moi mais je sais que c'est impossible.

\- _Ne bouge pas..._

Je me lève enfile un bas et fonce à la cuisine où je lui prépare un latte puis des fruits et je lui fais griller deux tartines que je badigeonne de confiture je n'omets pas d'ajouter un café bien noir pour moi. Je lui apporte le tout sur un plateau.

Felicity me regarde avec ses yeux remplis d'affection et d'amour pour moi.

Je pose le plateau sur le lit et nous profitons de ce dernier petit déjeuné ensemble sans trop traîner car je ne voudrai pas qu'elle soit en retard au travail.

 _\- A quel heure ton avion décolle t'il ?_

 _\- Vers neuf heure je pense._

 _\- Hey ma chérie ne fait pas cette tête... On se revoit très vite..._

 _\- Je sais mais c'est difficile... Nous avons été séparé si longtemps que je n'ai pas envie de l'être à nouveau._

Je souris, l'embrasse et la serre contre moi un long moment. Notre fille se réveille à son tour, elle nous rejoint dans la chambre enfin moi parce que Felicity est déjà dans la salle de bain.

Elle a le visage encore tout ensommeillé, elle tient son doudou dans une main et à son pouce dans la bouche. Elle est adorable, j'aime la voir comme cela au réveil elle semble si innocente, on lui donnerait tout ce qu'elle voudrait.

\- _Papa... Je peux venir avec toi... S'il te plait papa._

 _\- Ma puce, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas... Mais tu dois aller à l'école et maman serait triste sans toi. Elle serait seule..._

 _\- Mais toi aussi tu es seul papa._

 _\- Non... Moi j'ai Théa qui m'attend et Logan, maman elle n'a personne à part toi ma puce.. Viens, je vais te passer tes vêtements._

Je l'emmène dans sa chambre et je l'aide à s'habiller, heureusement Felicity a préparé le tout la veille ça m'évite de devoir chercher quoi lui mettre puis j'avoue qu'une petite fille c'est bien plus difficile à habiller qu'un garçon surtout quand il s'agit de robe et de collant.

Felicity passe devant la chambre de Rachel, elle s'y arrête embrasse Rachel puis me serre dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser.

 _\- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller mais il va quand même falloir que j'y aille... Je ne pense que mon chef apprécierai..._

 _\- Dis lui que le patron t'a retenue._

 _\- Maman c'est qui le patron ?_

Nous rions tout les deux de la réflexion de notre fille... Nous sommes incorrigibles... Rachel nous regarde avec ses petits yeux ébahis je ne pense qu'elle s'attendait à ce que nous rigolions.

 _\- Le patron... Et bien c'est ton père mon ange. Bon allez il faut que je file... A samedi mon chéri. Je t'aime..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi...Bon ma puce tu viens, je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner et ensuite je te dépose à l'école. Tu n'oublies pas c'est la maman d'Irina qui te récupères ce soir._

 _\- Et pourquoi c'est pas maman ?_

 _\- Parce qu'elle va travailler très tard..._

Je lui prépare son petit déjeuner préféré des pancakes bien chaud avec du chocolat. Je lui mets sur la table et m'assois en face d'elle. Je la regarde se régaler, elle a ses yeux rempli de gourmandise et ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir. Je la prends en photo à son insu, elle a du chocolat autour de la bouche et les joues gonflées de nourriture. Elle est vraiment craquante.

Après être passé par la case salle de bain il est l'heure de l'emmener à l'école, c'est la première fois que je l'y emmène et je suis vraiment fier de pouvoir le faire. D'habitude Felicity la dépose avant d'aller au travail du coup ma puce reste à la garderie une bonne heure avant le début de la classe. Felicity voulait l'emmener ce mâtin pour éviter que je ne le fasse mais il en était hors de question, je voulais profiter un maximum de ma petite famille avant de rentrer.

J'indique au chauffeur de taxi l'adresse de l'école, nous y sommes rapidement. Je lui demande de bien vouloir m'attendre.

Nous descendons du taxi, je prends Rachel dans mes bras et je me dirige vers son école. Elle est très grande, les bâtiments forment un U. Tout autour il y des grandes grilles qui s'élèvent à deux mètres de hauteur ! L'accès principal est surveillé par deux personnes, ça me rassure de voir à quel point l'endroit est sécurisé. J'entre par le petit portail avec ma puce qui est toujours dans mes bras, elle m'explique où je dois me rendre, les classes de maternelle se trouve sur la droite. J'entre dans l'école, les couloirs sont très colorés et parsemé de dessins tous peint à la main, vu les oeuvres je pense que ce sont les enfants qui ont peint sur les murs. Je m'arrête devant la classe de Rachel, je dépose son manteau ainsi que son écharpe et son bonnet sur le porte manteau où figure sa petite frimousse. Je me baisse et l'embrasse sur sa petite joue. Rachel me serre très fort dans ses bras. Elle me tient la main, je m'avance jusqu'à sa maîtresse qui me demande qui je suis. Je me présente donc, elle est assez étonné de voir que je parle leur langue parce que juste avant je venais de parler anglais avec Rachel. Je suis vraiment content que Felicity lui ai parlé anglais ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour elle lorsqu'elle intégrera l'école à Starling. Après un dernier bisou ma fille va s'asseoir avec ses camarades, je lui envoie un petit bisous volant qu'elle n'hésite pas à me renvoyer, je vois qu'elle est triste de me voir partir parce qu'elle sait que se soir je ne serai plus la.


	24. Chapter 24

**Felicity**

Déjà un mois et demi que nous sommes de retour à Starling. Quitter la Russie n'a pas été aussi difficile que ce à quoi je m'attendais, bien sur mes amis vont me manquer surtout Elena et Nikolaï, de même que la maman d'Irina, mes collègues de travail aussi mais je suis contente d'être revenue, j'ai enfin la vie que j'ai toujours voulu et même plus, une vie avec Oliver.

Pour Rachel ça été un peu plus difficile, et ça l'est toujours. Daria et Irina lui manque énormément de même que ses cours de danse. Je l'ai inscrite ici mais les choses ne sont pas pareil, elle n'a aucune affinité avec les petites filles de son âge et le cour n'est pas aussi bien développé qu'en Russie. Je lui ai proposé de changer, de voir à d'autre endroit de la ville mais elle a refusé.

L"adaptation à l'école a été elle par contre réussi, nous avons demandé à ce qu'elle soit dans la même classe que Logan afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Logan s'est beaucoup occupé d'elle, au début il était toujours aux petits soins pour sa petite soeur. Oui je dis petite parce que Logan est tout de même trois mois plus vieux qu'elle.

Oliver a reconnu notre fille, elle porte désormais le nom de famille de son père. Au départ ça n'a pas été facile pour Rachel, surtout lorsque la maîtresse l'appelé par son nouveau nom, elle ne se retournait pas facilement mais avec un peu de patience elle s'y est faite.

Mon retour à l'entreprise s'est très bien passé, mes anciens collègues m'ont accueillis les bras ouvert. J'ai réintégré mon ancien bureau, j'ai vite retrouvé mes marques dans l'entreprise bien que je passe plus de temps dans le haut de la tour qu'en bas. Oliver aime lorsque je lui rends visite et moi aussi j'aime ça. Notre relation n'est pas passé inaperçu mais elle ne fait pas vraiment parler enfin si les journalistes. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas vraiment moyen de les faire taire ceux la.

Avec Oliver nous recherchons activement un nouveau logement, enfin quelque chose qui nous plaise à tout les deux et qui n'est pas trop éloigné de la ville.

 **Oliver**

Je suis enfin heureux, je vis enfin la vie dont je rêvais... Enfin ce serai parfait si Laurel n'était pas inclus dedans mais je ne peux pas m'en défaire c'est tout de même la mère de mon fils.

Avec les filles à la maison ça se passe super bien, nous avons vite pris nos petites habitudes et nous gérons le quotidien facilement. Avec Felicity nous nous octroyons toujours une soirée par semaine rien que tout les deux, généralement c'est Théa qui vient garder les enfants mais la semaine dernière nous avons du demander à ma mère. Felicity n'était pas vraiment enchanté que se soit elle qui vienne mais c'était elle ou pas de soirée, nous avons quand même opté pour ma mère. Rachel l'appelle désormais mamie probablement parce que Logan en fait de même mais Logan la connaît depuis qu'il est née contrairement à ma puce.

Mes deux enfants s'entendent bien enfin s'entendaient. Je ne sais pas ce qui sait passé la semaine dernière chez sa mère mais hier j'ai récupéré Logan infernal, il n'arrête pas de s'en prendre à Rachel qui elle, n'a rien fait. Il lui crie sans cesse dessus, et lui dit des choses pas sympas.

Je tente d'apaiser les tensions, je discute énormément avec lui, j'espère que ça l'aidera a passer ce cap. Du côté de Rachel ça ne semble pas être mieux, elle pleure le mâtin pour ne pas aller à l'école et depuis quelque jours Felicity à remarqué que la petite avait des bleus sur le corps. Nous avons tenté de savoir ce qui se passait, comment elle se les était fait mais elle nous a dit qu'elle se cognait à l'école...

La semaine avec Logan a fini par être beaucoup mieux, il est probablement chagriné parce que sa soeur vit en permanence avec nous et que lui doit vivre avec sa mère une semaine sur deux enfin je pense que c'est ça.

Je quitte le bureau plus tôt aujourd'hui alors c'est moi qui a l'honneur de passer prendre Rachel à l'école, je suis content c'est tellement rare que ce soit moi, généralement c'est Felicity qui y va ou Théa.

Avant de partir je m'arrête au département informatique, j'entre dans le bureau de Felicity sans frapper, elle est concentré sur ses écrans, j'aime la surprendre en pleine concentration, elle a un stylo coincé entre ses deux lèvres et ses doigts glissent sur le clavier bien trop rapidement pour moi. Elle est vraiment douée, d'ailleurs depuis son retour le département informatique se porte mieux, elle a crée plein de petit logiciel très pratique pour le secteur et bien d'autre chose.

 _\- Toujours aussi concentré..._

 _\- Oh désolé mon chéri... Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer... Ne me dis pas que ça fait longtemps que tu es la ?_

 _\- Non... Je viens d'arriver. Je suis juste passé pour t'embrasser avant de partir pour l'école._

Felicity se lève et vient poser ses lèvres contre les miennes, je passe mes bras dans son dos et j'approfondis notre baiser mais légèrement, je ne voudrais pas la retarder et je ne voudrais pas non plus être en retard pour l'école.

 _\- Amuse toi bien avec Théa._

 _\- Euh... Je vais y songer... Tu sais que je déteste le Spa... Enfin sauf si c'est avec toi._

Je ris, dépose un baiser sur son front et quitte son bureau le sourire aux lèvres.

Je me retrouve devant la grille avec tout les parents dont Laurel qui me toise. Elle ne s'approche pas, elle est sur ma gauche à quelque mètre de moi. Les enfants sortent en rang, ils sont tous agités, il faut dire que c'est la fin de journée et ils sont comme nous, ils ont hâte de rentrer chez eux. Rachel et avec une petite fille, elle ne semble pas allée bien. Ses vêtements sont couverts de boue et son visage affiche un air bien sombre. Elle vient vers moi simplement alors que d'habitude elle me saute dans les bras des qu'elle me voit. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Logan aussi s'approche, il pousse sa soeur qui tombe sur le sol, je me mets à sa hauteur après avoir relevé ma petite puce et lui dit gentiment mais fermement que ce n'est pas un comportement à adopter avec sa soeur ni avec personne d'ailleurs. Il regarde sa mère, je tourne la tête et je vois une lueur amusement dans les yeux de Laurel.

Je pense que je commence à comprendre, j'espère que je me trompe mais tout laisse à penser que non. J'embrasse mon fils et je le laisse se diriger vers sa mère, je prends ensuite Rachel dans mes bras, elle niche sa tête dans mon cou et ne bouge pas. Je fais demi tour mais sa maîtresse m'interpelle.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, je peux vous voir deux minutes ?_

J'hoche la tête et je suis la maîtresse dans la classe. Je prends place, Rachel est assise sur mes genoux enfin assise non, elle est a genou sur mes cuisses et à toujours la tête enfoui dans mon cou.

 _\- Je voudrais vous parler du comportement de Logan... Je vous en parle à vous car apparemment sa mère ne fait rien._

Logan, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive et pourquoi Laurel ne m'a pas dit qu'il y avait un problème avec lui.

 _\- Ca fais trois semaines que j'ai remarqué que son comportement avait changé vis à vis de Rachel. Au départ il ne faisait que la pousser gentiment, enfin c'est ce que je pensais vous savez les enfants aiment se chamailler.. Mais depuis deux jours son comportement à changé radicalement._

Elle sort la paire de lunette de Rachel du tiroir de son bureau et la pose devant moi.

Elle est complètement cassée, il n'y a plus qu'une branche sur les deux et les verres sont brisés.

 _\- Voici les lunettes de Rachel, c'est votre fils qui s'est acharné dessus. Après avoir poussé Rachel dans une flaque de boue, elles sont tombées. Il les a ramassé et les a écrasé jusqu'à ce que la surveillante arrive. Je suis désolé monsieur Queen, je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque la..._

Je me lève et la remercie de m'avoir prévenu, je récupère les lunettes de Rachel même si je sais qu'elles sont fichue. Ma puce pleure doucement contre moi, je la calme et je lui explique que je vais arranger ça.

 **Felicity**

Je déteste le Spa mais je dois avouer que ce soir ça m'a fait le plus grand bien, Théa n'a pas eu une si mauvaise idées que ça finalement. Nous nous quittons devant chez moi, je l'embrasse et lui souhaite une agréable soirée, Roy est probablement chez eux à l'attendre, il vit avec elle depuis quelque temps et je trouve que c'est vraiment une excellente idée, Oliver s'en fait beaucoup moins pour sa petite soeur depuis qu'il la sait avec quelqu'un, puis Roy travaille avec nous désormais, son travail lui convient et c'est vraiment un type bien, il est honnête et travailleur, comme quoi ce n'est pas parce qu'on vient des glades que nous sommes mauvais.

J'entre chez moi, Oliver est en train de cuisiner, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait mais ça a l'air très appétissant. Rachel est allongée dans le canapé une couverture est posée sur elle, elle serre tendrement son doudou contre elle. Je vais vers elle et lui dépose un petit bisou sur le front en lui demandant comment s'est passé la journée. Elle fond en larme, je la prends dans mes bras et interroge Oliver du regard. Il vient vers nous et nous prend dans ses bras. Il me chuchote :

 _\- On en discutera quand elle sera couchée... Comment s'est passé le Spa ?_

 _\- Bien... Mais je suis inquiète, Ollie qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Je te l'ai dis, nous en discuterons ce soir._

Je m'assoie dans le canapé avec ma fille et je la console. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais pour qu'Oliver ne veuille pas en parler devant Rachel c'est que ça doit être assez important.

La soirée se passe lentement, Oliver jette des petites oeillades à notre fille probablement pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, elle semble triste et parle peu, après le repas elle est allée s'allonger sur le canapé sans nous parler enfin si un peu mais elle n'a pas dit grand chose. J'ai mal au coeur de la voir si renfermé alors que d'habitude c'est une vraie pipelette. Elle a finit par s'endormir dans le canapé, Oliver la porte et la dépose dans sa chambre.

Il revient quelque minute plus tard s'installe avec moi et me prend dans ses bras.

 _\- Avant que tu ne te mettes en colère, ce que tu feras j'en suis sur car moi aussi je l'étais, sache que j'ai réglé la situation... Enfin j'ai essayé._

Il me fait peur la... Je me demande ce qu'il va suivre et honnêtement lorsqu'il me fait le récit de ce qui s'est passé ses deux dernières semaines je sens la colère me consumer. Je m'en veux d'être passé à côté d'une chose aussi important, comment n'ai je pas vue que ma fille se faisait embêter à l'école et en plus par son frère...

 _\- Je sais ce que tu penses... Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir... Tu avais vu ses bleus... Rachel t'a rassuré._

 _\- Mais enfin Oliver bien sur que je m'en veux... Comment Logan peut il avoir changé comme cela... Ils s'entendaient si bien tout les deux... On avait l'impression qu'il appréciait Rachel !_

 _\- Je sais... C'est à cause de Laurel, si tu avais vu son regard lorsque Logan a poussé Rachel juste devant moi, elle avait l'air très fière de lui... Je suis passé la voir après avoir déposé Rachel à Roy... Ca ne s'est pas très bien passé... Elle était ivre donc..._

 _\- Ah elle était ivre... Oliver, il faut que ça cesse... Tu devrais faire réévaluer le jugement... Laurel est toxique pour Logan... Si on ne fait rien, ton fils risque de mal tourner... Et je ne veux pas que cela arrive. C'est un bon petit garçon, il ne mérite pas tout cela, il ne mérite pas d'avoir une vie comme celle la._

 _\- Je sais et je vais tout faire pour qu'il vienne vivre avec nous._


	25. Chapter 25

**Felicity**

Nous sommes vendredi, trois jours se sont passés depuis que la maîtresse a discuté avec Oliver. A l'école ça semble aller mieux enfin on ne va pas dire que c'est grâce à Laurel non c'est surtout parce que la maîtresse est beaucoup plus attentive au comportement de Logan et que des qu'il s'approche un peu trop de Rachel elle le rappelle à l'ordre et lui dit qu'il doit être gentil, qu'elle ne tolère pas le comportement qu'il a eu quelque temps plus tôt.

Je monte au dernier étage de la tour, Oliver m'a fait s'avoir qu'il voulait me voir. J'y monte sans appréhension j'ai l'habitude d'être convoqué dans le bureau du patron, autant les autres personnes auraient la boule au ventre autant moi je franchie les portes de son bureau en souriant. Oliver se lève des qu'il me voit, il fait le tour du bureau et vient me prendre dans ses bras, la porte est grande ouverte et je vois sa secrétaire sourire. L'autre jour elle m'a dit que depuis que j'étais revenue, elle trouvait son patron bien plus souriant et heureux... Qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela durant les trois mois où il a vécu chez lui avec Laurel.

Oliver pousse la porte de son pied, elle se ferme dans un petit claquement. J'embrasse mon homme avec beaucoup de passion, je pense que je ne cesserai jamais d'aimer le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de sa langue taquinant la mienne, de ses mains parcourant mon corps... Bref, ça me paraît impossible.

Oliver desserre sont étreinte et s'assoit sur le bureau tout en me tenant une main.

 _\- Est ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?_

 _\- Bien sur tout ce que tu voudras... Enfin sauf si tu me demandes de dîner avec un de tes collaborateurs._

Oliver sourit puis porte ma main à ses lèvres.

 _\- Etant donnée que des qu'un autre homme que moi ose poser le regard sur toi je suis énervé... Je ne risque pas de te proposer ce genre de service... Non sérieusement c'est impossible..._

 _Je dois passé prendre Logan ce soir et je ne pense pas que je serai à l'heure... Est ce que tu peux y aller à ma place ? Quentin est déjà au courant que c'est toi qui ira... Il m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de soucis._

 _\- Oui je vais y aller... Par contre je vais laisser Rachel chez Théa, je ne veux qu'elle rencontre Laurel... Et au fait tu as eut des nouvelles de ton avocat ?_

 _\- Oui, il a demandé une audience en urgence et étant donné la situation, elle devrait avoir lieu cette semaine... J'en serai plus demain matin._

Peu avant dix huit heures je me retrouve devant le bâtiment où réside Laurel et Logan, j'ai un petit pincement au coeur en le voyant parce que je sais que c'est ici qu'a vécu Oliver après son retour de l'île. Malgré mon appréhension je sors de ma voiture et me dirige chez eux.

Je sonne, je ne reste pas longtemps devant la porte qui s'ouvre sur Quentin qui me laisse entrer. Je fais un pas et je reste planté devant la porte, je ne veux pas aller plus loin, ici c'est chez eux et ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir comment ils vivent. Quentin me laisse la et part aider Logan à se préparer. Je ne sais pas où poser le regard alors je le rive sur le sol, je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place ici, c'est le rôle d'Oliver d'être ici pas le mien mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix que d'assumer ce rôle à sa place exceptionnellement, il fait tellement pour nous et la société que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ce service.

J'entends des pas approcher, je relève la tête et je me trouve face à Laurel qui ne semble pas apprécier ma présence.

\- _Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi..._

 _\- Oliver a été retenu..._

 _\- Ah ouais, Logan vient ici..._

Le petit bonhomme se précipite sur Laurel, il ne semble pas vraiment à l'aise et n'ose pas me regarder.

 _\- Logan c'est bien elle la maman de la petite fille qui t'embête à l'école..._

Quoi ! Non mais elle me fait quoi la, elle exagère, elle inverse complètement les rôles.

 _\- Laurel, je t'arrête de suite... Toi et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas ça l'histoire... Logan a fait des choses pas très sympas à ma fille, il est allée jusqu'à lui briser ses lunettes..._

 _\- Oh la pauvre chérie... Je suppose que son papa s'est empressé de lui en racheter une paire._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème Laurel.. Le problème c'est toi, la façon dont tu éduques Logan... Comment oses tu mener ton fils sur le chemin de la violence de la sorte... Il n'a que quatre ans et demi et tu lui apprends à être méchant... Et pourquoi ? Simplement par jalousie, parce que oui tu es jalouse.. Jalouse de moi, cela passe encore mais être jalouse d'une enfant de quatre ans... Franchement Laurel ça ne vole pas très haut dans ta tête... Aujourd'hui je me demande comment tu as réussi à être avocate surtout lorsque tu réagis de la sorte... Tu es vraiment pathétique. L'alcool ta rendue méchante et dangereuse._

Je détaille Laurel qui est resté bouche bée, je pense que j'ai touché un point sensible. Quentin arrive juste après notre petite altercation, il nous regarde tour à tour puis s'empare de la main de Logan.

 _\- (Laurel)Papa qu'est ce que tu fais... Son père n'est pas la que je sache... C'est lui qui est censé venir le chercher..._

 _\- Laurel ! N'aggrave pas plus ta situation s'il te plait... J'ai vu ça avec Oliver en début_

 _d'après-midi et j'ai accepté..._

Je prends Logan en remerciant Quentin, lorsque la porte se referme j'entends du verre se briser et Laurel hurler... Elle est vraiment descendue très bas... J'attache Logan dans la voiture et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue, il me regarde avec tristesse. Pauvre gamin, il n'est vraiment pas gâté avec sa mère.. Heureusement que son grand père est la pour lui.

 **Oliver**

Je me prépare pour l'audience. Le juge a accepté de nous recevoir ce lundi. Le week end s'est plutôt bien passé, nous avons fait très attention à ne pas laisser les enfants ensemble bien que j'ai eu de nouveau une conversation avec mon fils en lui expliquant que si il n'avait pas un comportement respectable il serait puni.

Je suis dans la salle avec mon avocat, Laurel ne s'est pas donné la peine de se déplacer, c'est Quentin qui est la, il semble fatigué et à bout de nerf, ce que je peux comprendre, il doit gérer le caractère difficile de sa fille et s'occuper de Logan à plein temps en plus j'ai appris récemment que Laurel n'allait plus très souvent au travail, la plupart du temps elle ne s'est pas se lever et reste au lit tout le mâtin.

Le juge relis le dossier puis il ordonne aux avocats de s'avancer.

Ils s'entretiennent dix petites minutes ensemble avant de reprendre chacun leur place. Le juge tape avec son marteau et me regarde.

 _\- Etant donné que mademoiselle Lance a toujours ses soucis avec l'alcool et qu'elle n'a pas pris son problème ni en charge, ni au sérieux, et comme elle semble ne pas vraiment éduquer son garçon de façon convenable, je juge préférable que la garde de Logan soit accordé exclusivement à monsieur Queen. Cependant mademoiselle Lance pourra voir son fils deux heures par semaine mais pas seule... Monsieur Queen, je vous laisse le loisir de désigner une personne qui accompagnera mademoiselle Lance lorsqu'elle verra votre fils, de même que le lieu de la rencontre.._

Je jette un oeil du côté de Quentin, il semble soulagé de la décision du juge, il a un poids en moins a porter sur les épaules, celle de la sécurité de Logan.

 _\- Etant donné que j'ai toute confiance en monsieur Lance, j'aimerai que se soit lui qui accompagne mon fils lors de ses rencontres. J'aimerai qu'elle se fasse au manoir, chez ma mère... Logan est habitué des lieux, je pense que le fait que mon fils se retrouve avec deux personnes de confiance sera le mieux pour lui et pour moi..._

 _\- Très bien monsieur Queen... L'audience est levé._

 _ **Deux mois plus tard**_

 **Oliver**

Deux mois que nous vivons ensemble tout les quatre. Au départ ça n'a pas été facile surtout pour Logan qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait plus voir sa maman. Il a beaucoup pleuré surtout les premières semaines mais nous nous sommes montrés très patient et à force d'explication, de câlins, de tendresse et d'amour il a enfin compris que sa mère était malade et que si il continuait à vivre avec elle, elle finirait par lui faire du mal. Felicity adore Logan et c'est réciproque, elle l'a beaucoup soutenu les premières semaines où il est arrivé à la maison, elle a passé d'innombrable heure avec lui le soir à le consoler. Elle l'a rassuré aussi lui disant que ce n'était que le temps que sa maman aille mieux. Bref elle a été exceptionnelle comme toujours.

Logan voit sa mère deux heures chaque samedis, et comme je le souhaitais ça se fait au manoir avec sa grand mère et son grand père.

Il discute beaucoup avec sa mère, il lui raconte sa semaine chez nous, à l'école, il ne lui parle jamais de Rachel et Laurel ne lui pose pas de question. Ses deux heures sont exclusivement consacrés à Logan.

Laurel n'a pas très bien pris la décision, elle est d'ailleurs venue faire un scandale dans mon bureau, elle a hurlé pendant près d'une heure, me traitant de tout les noms d'oiseau possible, je l'ai écouté sans broncher, de toute façon je n'avais rien à lui dire. Une fois qu'elle a eu terminé sa tirade elle a fondu en larme. Je me suis approché d'elle et j'ai posé une main rassurante sur son épaule. Je lui ai dit que si elle voulait plus c'était possible mais qu'il fallait d'abord qu'elle se fasse aider. Elle a commencé une thérapie, elle voit une psychologue deux fois par semaine et bois beaucoup moins, j'espère qu'un jour elle sera de nouveau elle même.

Durant ces deux mois il y a du changement dans nos vies pas seulement avec l'arrivée de Logan à temps plein, nous avons également trouvé une jolie petite maison près de la ville. Elle n'est pas trop éloignée de l'école, ni de l'entreprise comme nous le souhaitions. Nous avons emménagé le mois dernier et chacun y a vite trouvé ses marques.

Rachel et Logan s'entendent de nouveau très bien pour notre plus grand bonheur à tous. D'ailleurs Logan s'est excusé auprès de Rachel pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, il lui a pris la main lui a déposé un petit bisous sur la joue et lui a dit " _je suis désolé Rachel, je voulais pas être méchant mais maman m'a dit que je le devais, que si je le faisais pas je n'aurai plus le droit de voir papa, tu m'excuses hein"_... J'ai souris lorsque j'ai entendu les excuses. Moins pour ce que Laurel lui a dit par contre mais bon elle était probablement éméché, comme la plupart du temps lorsqu'elle avait la garde du petit.

Nous sommes vendredi soir et ce soir c'est le grand soir, celui où je vais demander la main de Felicity, enfin ça ne sera pas vraiment pour ce soir disons plutôt pour demain mais c'est pareil... Ca fait un petit moment que cette idée germe dans mon esprit... J'ai envie qu'elle devienne ma femme, je l'aime tellement que je veux que tout le monde sache qu'elle m'appartient.

J'appelle les enfants qui sont à l'étage, ils jouent ensemble dans la salle de jeux, je les entends rire et ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur de les entendre plaisanter ainsi.

 _\- Vous êtes prêt ? Vous n'avez pas oublié vos affaires ?_

Je vérifie une dernière fois leur sac, il semble tout y avoir. Je les fais monter dans la voiture et je les dépose chez Théa où Felicity m'attend, elle ne sait pas où je l'emmène, je lui ai simplement demandé de se faire belle.

Après avoir remercié ma soeur nous quittons l'appartement, les enfants sont enchantés de passer du temps avec Théa et Roy.

 _\- A l'aéroport ? Tu m'emmènes en voyage ?_

Je souris, je ne lui dirai pas un mot...

 **Felicity**

L'avion se pose sur la piste, je regarde par le hublot du jet et je reconnais instinctivement la ville... Moscou... Je sourie, je suis vraiment contente de revenir ici avec Oliver. J'y suis revenue le mois dernier comme promis à Lazov, j'y ai fait ma semaine et je suis rentrée chez moi. Tout s'est bien passé, d'ailleurs Lazov m'a dit que ce n'était plus la peine que je me dérange, l'entreprise fonctionne parfaitement sans moi et la personne que j'ai formé est aussi compétente que moi. J'étais aux anges, pas que je n'aime pas revenir au contraire, j'ai passé du temps avec Elena, qui attend une petit princesse, j'ai revu également Irina et sa maman mais ma famille m'a beaucoup manqué, surtout Oliver.

Nous sortons du jet, une voiture vient vers nous, nous montons à l'intérieur. Nous roulons sur quelque kilomètres puis le chauffeur s'arrête devant un hôtel. Il est déjà dix neuf heure ici. J'entre dans la chambre suivi d'Oliver, une robe noire avec des petits strass sur les épaules est étendue sur le lit.

 _\- Je te laisse le temps de la passer._

Je la prends et me dirige vers la salle de bain, je me prépare, enfin je me fais belle... Heureusement que j'ai emmené ma trousse de maquillage. Je mets une bonne heure à me préparer et j'entends Ollie qui fait les cent pas dans la chambre. Je sors enfin, il arrête son regard sur moi, s'approche, m'enlace et dépose un bisous dans mes cheveux.

\- _Tu es sublime._

Il me prend par la main et m'entraîne à l'extérieur. Il m'amène dans un restaurant très chic, je n'ose même pas regarder le prix qu'affiche la carte, c'est vraiment très onéreux.

 _\- Tu peux me dire à quoi ça rime tout ça ?_

 _\- Je voulais qu'on passe une soirée agréable, rien que toi et moi..._

Il me souris et me verse un verre de vin blanc _._

Le repas se passe bien, les serveurs sont au petits soins et très agréable, les plats sont succulent et très bien présenté, si bien qu'on voudrait les laisser tel quel.

Après qu'Oliver ait réglé l'addition, nous reprenons le taxi et nous roulons vers la cathédrale Basile. J'aime cette cathédrale, je la trouve vraiment magnifique, j'y suis déjà allée un nombre incalculable de fois avec Rachel et j'y ai même emmené Oliver lorsqu'il nous a rendu visite.

Nous sortons du taxi, Oliver me tient toujours la main, l'air à l'extérieur est tiède c'est très agréable, j'aime beaucoup la Russie à cette période de l'année. Nous entrons dans la cathédrale, je ne sais toujours pas ce que nous faisons ici, surtout si tard. Il y encore quelques touristes dans le lieux le plus visité de la ville mais ils ne nous prêtent pas attention, pourtant je suis en robe de soirée et Oliver en costume qui lui va à merveille.

Nous arrivons au bout de la nef, je m'arrête, je suis toujours aussi ébahi lorsque je viens ici, cette cathédrale est si magnifique, Oliver se place face à moi, il sort une bague de sa poche, pose un genou sur le sol, je suis émue, je sais déjà ce qu'il va me demander et je sais ce que je vais lui répondre.

 _\- Felicity, veux tu me faire le plaisir de devenir ma femme ?_

 _\- Oui Oliver mille fois oui..._

J'ai les larmes qui coulent, se sont des larmes de joie... Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela.

Je suis heureuse après avoir passé cinq ans seule avec Rachel à espérer qu'un jour je sois heureuse, heureuse sans lui, à tenter de faire mon deuil, à tenter de l'oublier... Après avoir pensé qu'il avait réussi à aimer Laurel lors de son retour, après avoir sous entendu qu'il m'avait oublié, après m'être efforcé de me lever chaque mâtin durant ses trois mois en me disant que je ne serai jamais celle qui s'afficherai avec lui... Après avoir passé six mois à ses côtés, six mois de bonheur, je ne pouvais pas refusé de devenir sa femme, pas après avoir tant espéré.

 _C'est la fin de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. J'ai adoré l'écrire, j'ai passé un bon moment à le faire et je voulais vraiment la partager avec vous. Je vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures avec notre couple fétiche._

 _Je vous souhaite de joyeuse fête de fin d'année. Profitez de vos familles et du bonheur qu'elle vous apporte._

 _A bientôt._


End file.
